


Not alone

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio sono vicini di casa, anche se non si sono mai rivolti più di un saluto.Qualche giorno prima di Natale una fortunata serie di coincidenze li costringerà a passare del tempo insieme, portando conseguenze inevitabili nel loro rapporto.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	1. Vicini di casa

** Vicini di casa **

Roma in quei giorni era diventata invivibile. Probabilmente come ogni altra città nel periodo delle feste, ma oltre alle persone che erano a caccia dell'ultimo regalo, a Roma c'erano anche i turisti. Tanti turisti.

Centinaia di persone che, pur consapevoli che avrebbero visitato la città molto meglio se ci fossero andati in un qualsiasi altro periodo dell'anno, avevano scelto le vacanze di Natale.

Le strade erano diventate veri e propri fiumi di folla ed era impossibile riuscire a camminare. La metro era più affollata del solito, gli autobus passavano a ritmi ancora più lenti.

E Fabrizio ormai si era abituato a tornare a casa ogni giorno con fantasiose imprecazioni sulla punta della lingua, pronte a essere sputate fuori all'ennesima cosa storta della giornata.

Quasi sempre riusciva ad arrivare a casa trattenendo ogni tipo di insulto verso il genere umano. Ma quel giorno dubitava ci sarebbe riuscito.

Anche perché era chiuso fuori casa, senza chiavi. E le uniche persone che ne avevano una copia - i suoi genitori e suo fratello - non rispondevano al telefono.

"Ma vaffanculo!" esclamò appoggiandosi alla porta e scivolando verso il basso fino a sedersi a terra.

Riprese il cellulare e tentò di chiamare nuovamente sua madre.

Era certo che suo fratello non avrebbe risposto, visto che era abituato a tenere il telefono perennemente in modalità silenziosa e senza vibrazione, ma forse con sua madre avrebbe avuto più fortuna.

La donna rispose dopo qualche squillo e Fabrizio sospirò sollevato prima di dire: "Ma', sono rimasto chiuso fuori casa. Puoi portarmi le chiavi?"

E a quel punto, con la risposta di sua madre a quella domanda, nella mente di Fabrizio si formarono altre fantasiose imprecazioni.

Già, perché sua madre aveva scelto proprio quel giorno per andare fuori città e non sarebbe tornata prima di un paio d'ore.

A Fabrizio non restava che rimanere davanti alla porta ad aspettare. Cosa assolutamente fattibile, se si escludeva la finestra rotta del suo pianerottolo da cui entrava un vento gelido. Decisamente non sarebbe stata una buona idea aspettare lì.

Di male in peggio.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di raccogliere le idee e trovare una soluzione, ma l'unica che gli veniva in mente era rifugiarsi nel bar sotto casa, che però a quell'ora era sicuramente pieno di studenti che facevano merenda dopo aver terminato l'ultimo giorno di scuola.

Riaprì gli occhi sbuffando scocciato e puntò lo sguardo davanti a sé.

Di certo gli inquilini dell'appartamento di fronte avevano più spirito natalizio di lui, vista l'enorme ghirlanda appesa alla porta.

Forse il loro spirito natalizio comprendeva anche aiutare un vicino di casa in difficoltà.

Fabrizio non li conosceva bene.

Sapeva che si trattava di due studenti fuori sede, conosceva i loro nomi - Ermal e Marco - e li aveva incrociati qualche volta, ma niente di più.

Beh, per quanto riguardava Ermal, _incrociare_ forse non era il termine più corretto per descrivere il loro primo incontro, ma quella era un'altra storia.

Insomma, non era totalmente un estraneo per loro ma nemmeno uno di quei vicini di casa con cui si ha un rapporto molto amichevole, quindi Fabrizio non aveva idea di come comportarsi.

L'ennesima folata di vento però fu sufficiente a farlo alzare dal pavimento e percorrere i pochi passi che lo separavano dall'appartamento di fronte.

Suonò il campanello e attese che qualcuno aprisse.

Sapeva che erano ancora entrambi lì, nonostante le lezioni fossero finite e mancassero pochi giorni a Natale. O almeno, sapeva che Ermal era lì perché lo aveva visto quella mattina. Non era certo che ci fosse anche Marco, ma non gli importava.

Gli bastava sapere che in casa ci fosse qualcuno.

Qualche attimo dopo, la porta si aprì ed Ermal lo guardò sorpreso.

Tra tutte le persone che si aspettava di trovare, il suo vicino di casa era proprio l'ultimo della lista.

"Ehm, ciao" disse ancora leggermente confuso.

"Ciao. Scusa il disturbo, sono Fabrizio, quello dell'appartamento di fronte..."

"So chi sei" rispose Ermal divertito.

Fabrizio sembrava nervoso, quasi a disagio, al punto che aveva ritenuto necessario presentarsi nonostante lo avesse fatto la prima volta che si erano visti, ormai più di un anno prima.

"Certo, hai ragione" disse Fabrizio. "Scusa se ti disturbo, ma sono rimasto chiuso fuori. Ho chiesto a mia madre di portarmi una copia delle chiavi, ma non sarà qui prima di due ore. Quindi, ecco, so che non ci conosciamo bene ma mi chiedevo se..."

"Vieni, entra" disse Ermal spostandosi di lato e permettendo a Fabrizio di entrare in casa.

Non era stato nemmeno necessario che Fabrizio finisse di parlare, che Ermal aveva già capito di cosa avesse bisogno. Ed era felice di aiutarlo.

Più che felice, in realtà.

Per un attimo pensò a cosa avrebbe detto Marco se solo avesse saputo che il vicino di casa - per cui Ermal, tra l'altro, aveva una cotta - era nel loro salotto.

Forse era meglio che Marco non ci fosse.

Non che Ermal avesse chissà quali intenzioni, ma non avrebbe sopportato le occhiate del suo migliore amico in una situazione del genere.

"Grazie, sei veramente gentile. Mi scoccia davvero un sacco disturbarti, ma con questo freddo è impensabile aspettare sulle scale" disse Fabrizio mentre Ermal richiudeva la porta di ingresso.

"Non ti preoccupare, nessun disturbo. Posso offrirti qualcosa?" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio scosse la testa mentre si sfilava la giacca e la appoggiava sul bracciolo del divano. "No, grazie. Approfitterò solo del tuo riscaldamento e della tua compagnia per un po'."

Ermal sorrise, ma sparì comunque oltre la porta della cucina, per poi uscirne un attimo dopo con un pacco di biscotti e due tazze.

"Avevo appena fatto il tè" disse, quasi giustificandosi, mentre posava il tutto sul tavolino del soggiorno.

"Allora lo accetto volentieri" disse Fabrizio.

Non poteva negare che in quella giornata, una tazza di tè fosse più che gradita.

Rimasero in silenzio qualche attimo, entrambi leggermente imbarazzati.

Non si erano mai trovati insieme per così tanto tempo, non avevano mai condiviso momenti simili e non avevano idea di come comportarsi.

"Torni a casa per le feste?" chiese Fabrizio a un certo punto, stanco del silenzio che si era creato tra loro.

Che poi nemmeno sapeva dove fosse casa per Ermal.

Sapeva che era uno studente fuori sede, ma non aveva minimamente idea di dove abitasse la sua famiglia.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non quest'anno. Mia sorella passa le feste con delle amiche e mia madre e mio fratello vanno in Albania a trovare dei parenti. Preferisco rimanere qui."

"Sono parenti con cui non vai d'accordo?" chiese Fabrizio.

Non voleva essere invadente, ma sentiva il bisogno impellente di sapere ogni cosa di quel ragazzo.

"Non è quello il problema. È che non torno in Albania da quando ce ne siamo andati, da quando siamo andati a stare a Bari. Non mi sento ancora pronto a tornarci. Lunga storia" disse Ermal.

Era evidente che non avesse voglia di parlarne, e Fabrizio non insistette.

Almeno però ora sapeva che abitava a Bari.

"E tu invece? Che fai per le feste?" chiese poco dopo.

"Credo andrò dai miei a Natale. Niente di che."

"Magari possiamo fare qualcosa insieme, visto che nessuno dei due avrà delle feste molto interessanti" disse Ermal.

Quella proposta gli era scivolata dalle labbra prima che si rendesse conto di cosa significasse davvero.

Aveva praticamente chiesto di uscire al ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta da mesi. Ragazzo che, tra le altre cose, non conosceva nemmeno così bene, visto che prima di quel giorno si erano solo scambiati qualche saluto.

E lo aveva fatto senza nemmeno pensarci! E senza nemmeno sapere se fosse minimamente interessato a lui o no.

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Non si aspettava sicuramente una richiesta simile, ma non poteva negare che sarebbe stato felice di trascorrere più tempo con Ermal.

Ora che aveva iniziato a conoscerlo, voleva solo continuare a parlargli.

Ermal, d'altra parte, si era reso conto di avere esagerato proponendo a Fabrizio di passare del tempo insieme, quindi cercò di arginare i danni dicendo: "Cioè, se ti va, se non hai altro da fare... Voglio dire, se proprio non hai voglia di stare solo puoi suonarmi il campanello. Tutto qua. Niente di che."

"Mi piacerebbe" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse in Ermal che lo attirava così tanto. Certo, lo considerava un bel ragazzo e quello forse contribuiva parecchio, ma c'era dell'altro.

Aveva voglia di conoscerlo, di passare del tempo con lui, di fargli domande sulla sua vita e di raccontargli cose di sé stesso che non aveva mai detto a nessuno.

"Davvero?"

Fabrizio annuì ed Ermal sorrise.

Un sorriso di quelli belli, solari, che illuminano la stanza.

"Che stavi facendo prima che ti disturbassi?" chiese Fabrizio notando una pila di fogli sul tavolo.

Ermal si affrettò a riordinare i fogli e cercò di nasconderli dall'occhio indagatore di Fabrizio. "Niente di speciale."

Ed effettivamente era la verità. Erano solo bozze di canzoni che gli giravano per la testa da tempo e che aveva finalmente deciso di mettere nero su bianco.

Nulla che fosse così importante da far vedere a qualcuno.

Un foglio sfuggì alla sua attenzione, scivolando sul tavolo e arrivando a pochi centimetri da Fabrizio, il quale si sporse leggermente e lesse il titolo scritto in maiuscolo in cima al foglio: "Lettera a mio padre."

Ermal si bloccò all'istante, gelato dal fatto che Fabrizio avesse scoperto in un solo attimo che scriveva canzoni e che, soprattutto, aveva un passato non proprio sereno.

Non erano cose di cui si vergognava, ma vedeva lo sguardo della gente quando parlava di suo padre, della sua infanzia in Albania. C'era compassione e quel luccichio negli occhi che lo faceva sentire come un povero bambino sventurato, quando invece lui era stato molto più fortunato di molti altri perché grazie alla forza di sua madre era scappato da quell'inferno.

Così aveva semplicemente smesso di parlare del suo passato. Tutto pur di non vedere più quegli sguardi.

Fabrizio gettò un'occhiata alla prima frase, rendendosi conto che quella era una lettera ben diversa da quella che si sarebbe aspettato.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Ermal, il quale teneva lo sguardo basso, cercando il più possibile di sfuggire alle occhiate di Fabrizio.

"È una poesia?" chiese Fabrizio, cercando di non essere troppo invadente.

Avrebbe voluto fargli domande, chiedergli cosa gli avesse fatto suo padre per spingerlo a chiamarlo _mostro_ , ma sapeva di non avere alcun diritto di farlo.

"Una canzone" rispose Ermal, continuando a evitare il suo sguardo.

"L'hai scritta tu?"

Ermal annuì. "Sì, ma è solo una bozza. Avevo bisogno di scrivere qualche pensiero che mi girava per la testa."

Poi sollevò finalmente lo sguardo su Fabrizio e in lui vide qualcosa che non aveva mai visto negli sguardi degli altri. Non c'era compassione.

C'era orgoglio, c'era ammirazione.

Fabrizio lo guardava come si guarda una persona di cui si è fieri, come se lui fosse davvero orgoglioso di vedere che era uscito da un passato difficile senza farsi spezzare.

E vedendo quello sguardo per Ermal, per la prima volta in vita sua, fu naturale dire: "Vuoi sentirla?"

Avevano passato il tempo suonando, ridendo, parlando.

Fabrizio aveva confessato a Ermal che anche a lui piaceva suonare e che aveva scritto un paio di canzoni che però non lo convincevano del tutto, ed Ermal lo aveva praticamente costretto a suonargliele.

E dopo che Ermal aveva detto che gli piacevano, Fabrizio si era convinto che non fossero poi così male.

Ermal gli aveva parlato di suo padre, del perché lo definiva _mostro_ , di come aveva distrutto la sua famiglia. Gli aveva parlato di sua madre, del suo coraggio e di quanto la ammirasse.

Fabrizio aveva ascoltato con attenzione, facendo qualche domanda ogni tanto ma senza invadere troppo la sua privacy.

"Alla fine è un bene che siate venuti in Italia. Altrimenti non ti avrei mai conosciuto" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto.

Ermal arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo senza sapere come rispondere.

Anche lui pensava che fosse stato un bene trasferirsi in Italia. Per sua madre, suo fratello, sua sorella, sé stesso...

Era stato un bene allontanarsi da lì.

Ed era stato altrettanto positivo scegliere di frequentare l'università a Roma.

Gli aveva dato modo di farsi nuovi amici, di vedere posti nuovi, ma soprattutto di conoscere Fabrizio e scoprire cosa si prova a innamorarsi a prima vista.

Perché era esattamente quello che era successo.

Una mattina di settembre dell'anno precedente, quando si erano scontrati sulle scale - Fabrizio stava uscendo ed Ermal era appena arrivato, carico di bagagli - e si erano sorrisi a vicenda, presentandosi con un po' di imbarazzo nella voce.

Ermal si era innamorato di lui nell'istante in cui gli era finito addosso. Aveva capito di essere completamente spacciato appena gli aveva stretto la mano, mentre lui diceva: "Io sono Fabrizio, sto al secondo piano."

E in quel momento, seduto accanto a lui sul divano del suo soggiorno, si rese conto che probabilmente non avrebbe mai più amato nessuno con la stessa intensità.

Sollevò lo sguardo per rispondergli che anche lui era felice di averlo conosciuto e che avrebbe voluto conoscerlo meglio, ma appena aprì la bocca il telefono di Fabrizio iniziò a squillare.

"Scusa, devo rispondere" disse Fabrizio leggendo il numero sul display e poi rispondendo. "Ciao, ma'. Dove sei?"

Ermal lo fissò mentre parlava al telefono con la madre, totalmente perso a fissarlo da non rendersi nemmeno conto di cosa stesse dicendo fino a quando si accorse che aveva terminato la telefonata e si stava rivolgendo direttamente a lui.

"Era mia madre. Mi ha portato la copia delle chiavi. Mi aspetta davanti alla porta" disse Fabrizio, con tono dispiaciuto.

Perché dietro quella frase in realtà si nascondeva la volontà di restare con Ermal ancora un po'.

"Finalmente puoi entrare in casa" disse Ermal.

"Già."

Ma nessuno dei due si mosse verso la porta.

"Dovrei davvero andare" disse Fabrizio.

"Lo so. Tua madre ti aspetta."

Fabrizio sbuffò e si decise finalmente ad alzarsi dal divano.

Non voleva uscire da quell'appartamento, non ora che era riuscito a costruire un legame con Ermal. Temeva che si sarebbe spezzato appena oltrepassata la porta. Ma non poteva nemmeno restare lì per sempre.

Camminò lentamente fino alla porta, seguito da Ermal. Poi si voltò verso di lui e disse: "Allora ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni?"

"Certo. Quando vuoi" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Nemmeno lui voleva che Fabrizio se ne andasse, ma non poteva costringerlo a rimanere lì.

Fabrizio sorrise un'ultima volta e poi aprì la porta, uscendo sul pianerottolo.

Sua madre era a pochi passi da lui, davanti al suo appartamento, e si voltò di istinto appena sentì la porta aprirsi.

"Fabrizio! Ecco dov'eri finito!" esclamò vedendo il figlio.

"Ciao, mamma" disse lui camminando verso di lei, mentre Ermal osservava la scena appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

La mamma di Fabrizio porse le chiavi al figlio, il quale le infilò nella serratura e aprì la porta, sparendo poi all'interno della casa insieme alla madre.

"Non sapevo fossi amico del tuo vicino di casa, non me ne hai mai parlato" disse la donna, sfilandosi il cappotto e appendendolo all'attaccapanni.

"Non ci conoscevamo molto bene prima di oggi, in realtà. Mi ha ospitato per un po', mentre ti aspettavo" rispose Fabrizio.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che gli piaceva, che sentiva il bisogno di passare del tempo con lui. Ma per il momento preferiva tenersi sul vago.

Sua madre, però, aveva già intuito tutto.

"È un bel ragazzo."

"Mh, sì" rispose Fabrizio, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo convinto pur di interrompere la conversazione. Ma sua madre sembrava non volerne sapere.

"Potresti chiedergli di uscire qualche volta."

A quel punto Fabrizio non rispose.

Che avrebbe dovuto dire? Che era esattamente quello che voleva fare? A quel punto sua madre non gli avrebbe dato tregua.

"Se non ha altri programmi, potresti invitarlo al pranzo di Natale."

Fabrizio la guardò perplesso. Sua madre non aveva mai coinvolto estranei nel pranzo di Natale.

Eppure sembrava sorridente e allegra di fronte all'eventualità di invitare Ermal.

E in effetti, anche Fabrizio avrebbe voluto invitarlo.

"Sai, mamma, magari lo farò."


	2. Natale

** Natale **

_“Marco, ma che cazzo però! Potresti pure darmi una mano!”_

_Sì, effettivamente Marco doveva ammettere che avrebbe potuto aiutare il suo amico – e da quel giorno coinquilino – a portare le sue cose nell’appartamento che avevano affittato. Ma quando era stato lui a chiedergli di aiutarlo, Ermal si era tirato indietro._

_E poi doveva ammettere che era divertente vederlo sommerso da scatoloni e bagagli vari mentre cercava di salire le scale senza far cadere nulla._

_“Forza! Quelle sono le ultime cose!” disse Marco, ormai giunto sul pianerottolo, mentre cercava infilava la chiave nella serratura e apriva la porta del loro appartamento._

_“Ma vaffanculo, Montanari” borbottò Ermal._

_Qualche attimo dopo, senza minimamente vedere dove stesse andando, Ermal si scontrò con qualcuno che stava scendendo le scale, facendo finire a terra tutto ciò che aveva in mano._

_Trattenne un’imprecazione mentre l’altra persona – un ragazzo con i capelli scuri e le braccia tatuate – si chinava per aiutarlo a recuperare tutto ciò che era caduto._

_“Mi dispiace, spero non si sia rotto niente” disse._

_Marco, che dal pianerottolo aveva assistito alla scena, si sporse verso le scale e disse: “Non dispiacerti, è lui che non guarda dove va.”_

_In una situazione normale, Ermal avrebbe replicato insultando Marco. Ma quella non era una situazione normale._

_Quello di fronte a lui era senza dubbio uno dei ragazzi più belli che avesse mai visto. E lui si sentiva un cretino perché lo stava fissando dal momento in cui si erano scontrati._

_“Io sono Fabrizio, sto al secondo piano” disse il ragazzo tatuato allungando una mano verso di lui._

_Ermal la strinse con decisione rispondendo: “Io sono Ermal. E quello che cerca di fare lo spiritoso è Marco, il mio coinquilino. Anche noi siamo al secondo piano.”_

_“Ma certo. Siete gli studenti fuori sede che hanno affittato l’appartamento. Spero vi troverete bene qui” disse Fabrizio sorridendo._

_Ermal sorrise a sua volta. “Ne sono sicuro.”_

***

“È stato uno scontro più che un incontro” disse Fabrizio concludendo il racconto e voltandosi verso Ermal.

Un attimo prima, sua sorella aveva chiesto come si fossero conosciuti e Fabrizio aveva raccontato brevemente ciò che era successo quella mattina di settembre dell’anno precedente, quando Ermal si era trasferito nell’appartamento di fronte al suo.

“Se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta, la colpa è stata più tua che mia” disse Ermal.

“Ah, sì? E perché?”

“Beh, perché io avevo in mano due scatoloni che mi coprivano la visuale, era già un miracolo che non fossi caduto al primo scalino! Tu invece avresti tranquillamente potuto evitarmi” disse Ermal.

“È una fortuna che non lo abbia fatto però” disse Fabrizio facendolo arrossire.

Sua madre, seduta di fronte a loro sull’altro lato del tavolo, li guardò curiosa. Non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che tra loro non ci fosse nulla quando era così palese che si piacessero.

Eppure Fabrizio le aveva detto che non erano nemmeno amici. Erano solo vicini di casa che avevano avuto modo di chiacchierare un po’ e scoprire di avere tante cose in comune.

Lei, però, se ne era accorta fin da subito che tra loro c’era molto più di quello. Ed era stato proprio per quel motivo che aveva detto a Fabrizio di invitare Ermal per Natale.

Se non riuscivano a smuovere le cose da soli, forse passare un po’ di tempo insieme li avrebbe aiutati.

“Allora, Ermal, Fabrizio mi ha detto che avresti passato le feste da solo. È un po’ strano per uno studente fuori sede. Non hai voglia di tornare a casa, vedere la tua famiglia o la tua fidanzata? O fidanzato… insomma, nessuno di cui senti la mancanza?”

Fabrizio si coprì gli occhi con una mano, come se non vedere fosse sufficiente a ignorare sua madre che straparlava.

“No, in realtà. Cioè, ovviamente sento la mancanza della mia famiglia, ma non mi andava proprio di trascorrere le feste con mia madre e mio fratello. E sono single, quindi nessun fidanzato di cui sento la mancanza” rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio spostò lo sguardo verso di lui incuriosito. Il fatto che avesse detto _fidanzato_ – al maschile – significava qualcosa, vero? Significava che gli interessavano gli uomini, che poteva avere qualche possibilità con lui?

Che poi Fabrizio doveva ammettere di non aver mai fatto troppo caso a Ermal, fino a qualche giorno prima.

Eppure, da quando si era ritrovato a chiedergli di ospitarlo per qualche ora in attesa che arrivasse sua madre, sentiva di essersi inevitabilmente preso una cotta per quel ragazzo.

Ermal gli lanciò un’occhiata e sorrise. E Fabrizio ne ebbe la certezza: quella precisazione non era stata casuale. L’aveva detto apposta per dargli un segnale.

“Fabrizio mi ha detto che sei di Bari. Deve essere bello abitare al mare” intervenne Romina.

Fabrizio ringraziò mentalmente sua sorella per aver tirato fuori un argomento meno spinoso della vita sentimentale del loro ospite.

“In effetti, sì. Adoro il mare, è come se fosse parte di me. È una cosa strana da spiegare, però mi basta guardarlo per stare bene” disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio notò quanto gli stessero brillando gli occhi e si domandò se lui aveva mai avuto uno sguardo simile parlando di qualcosa.

Probabilmente no, ma all’improvviso si trovò a desiderare che Ermal avesse quello sguardo anche mentre parlava di lui.

La situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano, ormai era chiaro.

Non gli era mai capitato di prendersi così tanto di qualcuno che conosceva appena, eppure con Ermal era stato così. E non solo. In realtà gli sembrava di conoscerlo da sempre.

La realtà, però, era che non lo conosceva affatto.

Lui sapeva poco o nulla di Ermal, ed Ermal non sapeva nulla di lui. E forse era meglio così.

Fabrizio era convinto che se Ermal avesse saputo la verità sul suo passato, non gli avrebbe più nemmeno rivolto la parola.

“Ehi, tutto bene?” sussurrò Ermal posandogli una mano sul ginocchio e attirando la sua attenzione.

Fabrizio lo guardò per un attimo.

Ormai era in quella situazione e non ne sarebbe uscito tanto facilmente. Tanto valeva tentare.

Magari non sarebbe andata così male come temeva.

Così sospirò e disse: “Dopo devo dirti una cosa.”

Il pranzo era proseguito senza ulteriori problemi o domande scomode, anche se Ermal aveva passato tutto il tempo a gettare occhiate a Fabrizio.

Era curioso di sapere cosa dovesse dirgli, ma allo stesso tempo era preoccupato. Il tono di Fabrizio gli era sembrato troppo serio, sicuramente si trattava di qualcosa di importante.

Erano usciti da casa dei genitori di Fabrizio nel tardo pomeriggio, nonostante tutti avessero cercato di convincerli a fermarsi anche per cena. Ermal, seppur contento dell’offerta aveva declinato l’invito, un po’ perché non voleva risultare invadente e un po’ perché di fatto Fabrizio era ancora uno sconosciuto per lui e si sarebbe sentito a disagio a trascorrere con la sua famiglia anche la cena. Già accettare l’invito a pranzo era stato un azzardo.

Avevano passeggiato in silenzio fino ad arrivare al fondo della via, dove Fabrizio aveva lasciato la macchina. Ermal si era accomodato sul sedile del passeggero, mentre Fabrizio – ancora in religioso silenzio – si sedeva al posto di guida.

“Allora? Che mi volevi dire?” chiese Ermal quando si furono entrambi seduti nell’auto, al riparo da orecchie indiscrete.

Era ovvio che, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, Fabrizio era turbato e l’unico modo per farlo stare meglio era spingerlo a parlarne.

Fabrizio sospirò e strinse le mani sul volante, quasi a cercare la forza di ammettere davanti a Ermal gli errori del suo passato.

“Ci sono delle cose di me che non sai.”

“Credo ci siano molte cose di te che non so” disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio annuì. “Sì, ma queste sono cose grosse. Cose che dovrei dirti subito perché meriti di saperle. Cose che potrebbero farti decidere di non voler più passare del tempo con me.”

Ermal si sistemò meglio sul sedile, voltandosi leggermente verso Fabrizio in modo da guardarlo mentre parlava.

Fabrizio sospirò cercando di rilassarsi, ma non era semplice.

Ermal gli piaceva. Gli piaceva anche solo stare seduto a parlare con lui, e temeva che quando avrebbe saputo la verità sarebbe scappato.

“Ho avuto problemi di droga, in passato” disse Fabrizio, tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e senza avere il coraggio di guardare Ermal.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, senza avere la minima idea di come reagire.

Quella confessione non cambiava ciò che pensava e provava nei confronti di Fabrizio, ma era effettivamente una cosa grossa e lui di certo non poteva reagire come se gli avesse appena raccontato una frivolezza.

Il fatto era che qualsiasi reazione gli venisse in mente, gli sembrava sbagliata.

E poi, improvvisamente, pensò a sé stesso. Pensò a come reagivano le persone quando venivano a conoscenza del motivo per cui si era trasferito in Italia, pensò alle pacche sulle spalle date da persone che non avrebbero mai potuto capire la sua situazione ma che si fingevano grandi esperti pur di avere qualcosa da dire.

E così decise semplicemente di essere sincero.

“Non so come sarebbe più giusto reagire a una cosa del genere, ma so per certo che questo non cambia le cose.”

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e spalancò gli occhi. “Sicuro?”

“Certo” rispose Ermal sorridendo. “Ho comunque voglia di conoscerti, di parlare con te, di suonare con te. Il fatto che tu abbia avuto un passato difficile, non cambia niente. Ora sta a te.”

“Cosa sta a me?”

“Ti va di continuare a frequentarmi, magari raccontarmi qualcosa in più di te, dirmi qualcosa su questo passato di cui ti vergogni tanto?”

Fabrizio sorrise.

Gli andava eccome. Non desiderava altro.

“Certo che mi va, Ermal.”


	3. Ti va di venire con me?

** “Ti va di venire con me?” **

Il giorno di Natale era stato solo l'inizio.

Era diventato quasi scontato per Ermal e Fabrizio passare ogni momento libero di quelle feste insieme.

Ermal, da parte sua, sapeva che la sua voglia di stare con Fabrizio sicuramente era causata in buona parte dalla cotta mostruosa che aveva per lui. Ma non era solo quello.

Aveva scoperto in lui una persona che non solo gli piaceva fisicamente, ma con cui aveva voglia di passare del tempo.

Fabrizio era un ragazzo allegro - nonostante all'apparenza sembrasse burbero - e con cui aveva moltissime cose in comune. E non gli importava ciò che era successo nel suo passato. O almeno, non così tanto da affievolire la sua voglia di stare con lui.

Ovviamente era interessato al passato di Fabrizio, ma solo perché voleva sapere ogni cosa di lui.

Fabrizio, invece, era quello più destabilizzato.

Conosceva Ermal da poco tempo, non era altro che il suo vicino di casa, eppure sentiva il disperato bisogno di fare bella impressione su di lui.

Voleva piacergli, voleva che Ermal fosse interessato a lui. E lo voleva perché in fondo anche lui era interessato a Ermal.

Inizialmente era stato un interesse senza secondi fini. Semplicemente era rimasto colpito dal suo modo di parlare, di raccontare le cose. Aveva trovato una persona affine a lui.

Certo, Ermal era un bel ragazzo e questo Fabrizio non lo aveva mai negato, ma non aveva mai pensato davvero a lui in _quel_ senso fino alla sera del 31 dicembre, quando si erano ritrovati a fissarsi negli occhi allo scoccare della mezzanotte e Fabrizio aveva sentito il desiderio di baciarlo.

Non lo aveva fatto, ovviamente.

Non voleva sembrare avventato.

Però era stato difficile trattenersi, mentre erano soli nel salotto di Fabrizio e stringevano un bicchiere di spumante in mano.

Avevano passato due intere settimane a vivere praticamente in simbiosi.

Passavano ogni momento libero a chiacchierare, suonare insieme o anche solo a starsene seduti sul divano, ognuno preso dalle proprie faccende ma comunque insieme.

E, quando al termine delle vacanze Marco tornò a Roma, per Ermal fu come una doccia fredda.

Non tanto perché Marco avrebbe inevitabilmente fatto vacillare l'equilibrio tra lui e Fabrizio, ma più che altro perché fino a quel momento non si era davvero reso conto di quanto il rapporto con Fabrizio fosse diventato intenso.

Non si era reso conto di nulla, fino a quando Marco aveva deciso di farglielo notare.

"Che mi sono perso?"

Ermal aggrottò la fronte e arricciò le labbra verso il basso, assumendo un'espressione confusa. "Di che parli?"

"Del vicino di casa. Cos'è cambiato?"

"Non so di cosa parli" rispose Ermal stringendosi nelle spalle, ma in realtà lo sapeva eccome.

Era ovvio che Marco avesse notato un cambiamento.

Lo avrebbe notato chiunque, solo che Ermal fino a quell'istante non ci aveva fatto troppo caso.

Marco sbuffò e disse: "Sono partito due settimane fa ed era già un miracolo se riuscivi a dirgli _ciao_. Oggi torno, sul divano trovo una felpa che so per certo non essere mia e nemmeno tua, e quando chiedo di chi è mi rispondi che è di Fabrizio e che l’ha dimenticata qui l’ultima volta che vi siete visti. A me pare che qualcosa sia cambiato in queste due settimane."

Ermal cercò di liquidare il tutto dicendo: "È una lunga storia."

Marco era il suo migliore amico e ovviamente prima o poi gli avrebbe parlato di ciò che era successo, ma avrebbe preferito farlo più avanti.

La situazione con Fabrizio era tutt'altro che chiara e Ermal non avrebbe saputo definire il rapporto che c'era tra loro nemmeno se avesse dovuto parlare con sé stesso. Figurarsi spiegarlo a Marco!

"Ho passato le feste con la mia famiglia. Una storia lunga che non coinvolga parenti malati, parenti morti o parenti con cui mia madre non parla più e a cui augura la morte, è quello di cui ho bisogno."

E di fronte a una supplica del genere, Ermal non poté fare altro che iniziare a raccontare.

Fabrizio non era in una situazione poi molto diversa da quella di Ermal.

Anche lui era alle prese con un rapporto che non riusciva a capire fino in fondo, ma che desiderava approfondire. E soprattutto era alle prese con una madre estremamente curiosa e a cui, a un certo punto, aveva dovuto dire tutto.

E per _tutto_ si intende che aveva dovuto confessarle cose che aveva avuto paura di ammettere anche a sé stesso, prima tra tutte il fatto che con Ermal era scattato qualcosa fin dalla prima volta che avevano parlato, qualcosa che non era mai scattato con nessun altro nella sua vita e che Fabrizio aveva paura a etichettare in qualsiasi modo.

"Potresti semplicemente ammettere che questo ragazzo ti piace" disse sua madre un pomeriggio al telefono.

"L'ho sempre detto che era carino, non è mica mai stato un mistero."

"Oh, andiamo! Sono cose diverse. Non lo consideri solo carino. Ti piace sul serio, ma non lo vuoi ammettere" disse sua madre.

E Fabrizio dovette ammettere che aveva ragione.

Il fatto era che, per quanto Ermal gli piacesse e avesse cose in comune con lui, continuava a vederlo troppo diverso.

Ai suoi occhi, Ermal era qualcosa di speciale. Era bello, simpatico, aveva eccellenti gusti musicali, gli piaceva studiare e sognava di diventare interprete e girare il mondo.

Lui invece... beh in sé stesso non vedeva nemmeno la metà di ciò che vedeva in Ermal. E se lui per primo non riusciva a vedere certe qualità, come poteva aspettarsi che lo facesse il suo vicino di casa?

"A me sembra che tu gli piaccia molto" disse sua madre.

Fabrizio soffocò una risata. "Sì, certo."

"Dico davvero!"

Stava per risponderle a tono, dicendole che non era possibile che Ermal provasse interesse per lui, quando sentì il suono del campanello.

Sapeva già chi avrebbe trovato dall'altra parte della porta.

Lui ed Ermal avevano deciso di vedersi per suonare insieme. Lo avevano fatto spesso nelle ultime settimane.

Salutò frettolosamente sua madre e terminò la chiamata, precipitandosi ad aprire la porta.

"Ciao" lo salutò Ermal sorridente. E fu decisamente la cosa migliore che Fabrizio avesse visto in tutta la giornata.

Si sentiva un po' un cretino, in realtà.

Non aveva più l'età per rimanere imbambolato davanti a qualcuno che sorride, eppure con Ermal era così.

Ermal lo trasformava in un idiota e a Fabrizio non dispiaceva nemmeno così tanto.

Era come essere tornato ragazzino, come avere di nuovo una cottarella per un compagno di scuola.

Una di quelle cose che ti rendono felice in modo quasi ridicolo, anche nelle giornate storte.

"Vieni, entra" disse Fabrizio spostandosi per farlo passare e poi chiudendo la porta.

Ermal si sedette sul divano e imbracciò la chitarra che si era portato da casa.

Fabrizio prese posto sulla poltrona di fronte a lui, totalmente rapito dai suoi gesti.

Ormai Ermal si aggirava sempre più spesso nel suo appartamento come se fosse casa sua. E a Fabrizio non dispiaceva affatto.

Ermal gli aveva riempito le giornate in un modo che mai avrebbe creduto possibile.

Si ritrovava ad aspettare febbrilmente il momento in cui si sarebbero rivisti, e quando erano insieme viveva a metà tra la gioia per averlo accanto e l'angoscia per il momento in cui avrebbero dovuto separarsi.

E, anche se gli costava ammetterlo, sua madre aveva ragione.

Ermal gli piaceva. Tanto.

Così tanto che da giorni non faceva altro che pensare di chiedergli di uscire.

Il problema restava come farlo.

Non voleva che risultasse troppo invadente, che sembrasse un vero e proprio appuntamento e che implicasse per forza qualcosa di romantico. In fondo, a lui bastava passare del tempo con Ermal.

Allo stesso tempo però voleva che Ermal si rendesse conto di ciò che aveva iniziato a provare per lui.

Era di fronte a un dilemma e non sapeva come risolverlo.

Sospirò stanco e si sporse verso il tavolino di fronte a lui per prendere il plettro. E fu in quel momento che ebbe un'idea.

Aveva quel volantino appoggiato lì sopra da settimane, da quando il suo amico Andrea gli aveva detto che avrebbe suonato in quel nuovo locale e gli aveva lasciato la locandina dell'evento come promemoria.

Non era servito a molto visto che, nonostante lo avesse sotto gli occhi da così tanto tempo, l'aveva totalmente dimenticato.

In quel momento, però, poteva tornargli utile.

"Cosa fai sabato sera?"

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e disse: "Non ho programmi. Perché?"

"Un mio amico suona in un nuovo locale che hanno aperto qua vicino" disse Fabrizio porgendogli il volantino.

Ermal lo afferrò e lo osservò con attenzione.

"Ti va di venire con me?" chiese Fabrizio.

Sentiva lo stomaco contorcersi per l'ansia solo pronunciando quelle parole.

La frase gli era uscita di getto e non capiva se suonasse come una semplice proposta fatta tra amici per passare una serata insieme, o un vero e proprio appuntamento.

In realtà, nemmeno lui sapeva quale risultato volesse ottenere.

Sarebbe stato più semplice fingere che fosse una normale uscita tra amici, ma una piccola parte di sé era curiosa di sapere come avrebbe reagito Ermal di fronte a una proposta per un appuntamento.

Ermal, d'altra parte, era forse più confuso di Fabrizio.

Doveva ammettere che, per quanto lui e Fabrizio avessero legato nelle ultime settimane, quella proposta era tutt'altro che normale.

Il loro rapporto, per quanto stretto, si era sempre limitato a suonare insieme o vedersi per guardare un film su Netflix. Sempre uno a casa dell'altro.

L'unica volta che si erano visti al di fuori del palazzo in cui entrambi abitavano, era stato il giorno di Natale.

Quella era la prima volta che uno dei due proponeva di uscire. Ed Ermal non sapeva come comportarsi.

Sapeva che quasi sicuramente non era altro che un'uscita tra amici, ma una piccola parte di sé sperava che dietro quell'invito ci fosse qualcosa di più.

Così, senza nemmeno pensarci e con un pizzico di speranza, rispose: "Certo, ci vengo volentieri."

Il problema restava capire come comportarsi a quell'uscita.


	4. L'appuntamento

** L’appuntamento **

"Quale metto?"

Marco sobbalzò sentendo la voce di Ermal. Non si era nemmeno accorto che fosse entrato nella sua stanza.

Osservò le due camicie - entrambe con delle stampe terribili - che Ermal teneva in mano e disse: "Non è un po' presto per carnevale?"

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Non fare il coglione."

Ovviamente Marco evitò di precisare che il suo commento era serio e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare il coglione. Si limitò a chiudere il libro che stava cercando di leggere e disse: "Dove devi andare?"

"In un pub a sentire un amico di Fabrizio che suona" rispose Ermal, piazzandosi davanti allo specchio e cercando di valutare quale camicia gli stesse meglio.

Marco si illuminò sentendo il nome di Fabrizio e, da bravo amico impiccione quale era, disse: "Siete arrivati a un passo importante. Ti fa addirittura conoscere i suoi amici."

"Smettila. Sai che non c'è niente tra me e Fabrizio."

"Lo so, ma potrebbe esserci. Insomma, ti ha invitato a uscire. Sfrutta quest'occasione! E se vuoi sfruttarla davvero, evita di mettere una camicia orrenda."

"Non c'è nessuna occasione da sfruttare" disse Ermal voltandosi verso il suo coinquilino.

"Ah, no?"

"No. Cioè, non credo. Non lo so. Fabrizio non fa mai trasparire cosa pensa e io non riesco a capire se potrei interessargli oppure no" ammise Ermal sospirando. "Però questa sera sarà una semplice uscita tra amici."

"E a te va bene che sia così? Solo una cosa tra amici?"

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio a rifletterci.

Sì, in fondo gli andava bene.

Fino a qualche settimana prima, non credeva nemmeno che avrebbe mai avuto l'occasione di parlare con Fabrizio. E ora non solo ci parlava, erano addirittura amici.

Stargli accanto aveva senz'altro approfondito ciò che Ermal provava per lui, ma non era un problema. Sarebbe stato in grado di farsi bastare qualsiasi cosa Fabrizio gli avrebbe offerto.

Anche una semplice amicizia.

"In realtà, sì. Mi va bene così, Marco" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Marco non aggiunse altro. Voleva che Ermal fosse felice, nient'altro.

Era ovviamente preoccupato per lui e temeva che frequentare il ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta avrebbe portato guai, ma se Ermal era felice non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettersi in mezzo.

"Va bene. Allora se sei sicuro di tutta questa storia, ti darò una mano a scegliere cosa metterti."

Ermal lo ringraziò con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia.

Poi, ormai quasi oltrepassata la porta, disse: "Marco, ma fanno così schifo le mie camicie?"

Marco fece una smorfia. "Diciamo che se avessi qualche possibilità con Fabrizio, quelle cose che tu chiami camicie le annienterebbero tutte."

Alla fine aveva optato per una classica camicia bianca - anche se era stata dura trovare qualcosa che non avesse delle stampe orribili - e un paio di jeans.

Nonostante il freddo pungente, si era messo un giubbotto di pelle che aveva sempre considerato un po' un cimelio portafortuna.

E in effetti anche quella sera il giubbotto di pelle portafortuna fece il suo dovere. Senza dubbio quella era stata una delle serate migliori che Ermal avesse passato negli ultimi tempi.

Il locale era piccolo ma accogliente, a pochi passi dal loro palazzo, cosa che giocava a loro favore perché avevano evitato di prendere la macchina e potevano godersi una birra in più del previsto senza problemi.

L'amico di Fabrizio si era esibito per gran parte della serata, mettendo in scena quasi un vero e proprio concerto.

Ermal aveva fissato Fabrizio di tanto in tanto, scorgendo sul suo viso un'espressione orgogliosa mentre guardava il suo amico suonare.

Era bello vederlo così.

Per un attimo si domandò se avrebbe mai visto uno sguardo del genere anche per lui. Chissà, magari in occasione della sua laurea.

Ammesso che, qualunque tipo di rapporto li legasse, fosse destinato a durare fino alla laurea.

Buttò giù l'ultimo sorso di birra mentre vedeva Fabrizio gesticolare verso il suo amico - che ormai aveva terminato l'esibizione - e gli faceva segno di raggiungerli.

Ermal sapeva che si chiamava Andrea, ma a parte quello Fabrizio non gli aveva detto molto altro.

Era un po' ansioso, in realtà, all'idea di conoscere un suo amico.

Sentiva la bruciante necessità di fare bella impressione e stargli simpatico a tutti i costi.

Temeva che, se gli amici di Fabrizio avessero avuto una cattiva impressione, Fabrizio lo avrebbe scaricato, lasciato in disparte.

Ed Ermal non voleva assolutamente che il loro rapporto finisse, non dopo che ci aveva messo più di un anno a rivolgergli qualcosa di più di un saluto.

Tutte le sue paure però svanirono nell'istante in cui Andrea li raggiunse sorridendo.

Sembrava una persona alla mano, allegra, e soprattutto sembrava felice della presenza di Ermal.

"Finalmente porti qualcuno a sentire della musica decente" disse Andrea a Fabrizio dopo averlo abbracciato.

Fabrizio sorrise e rispose: "Lo sai che se dipendesse da me obbligherei ogni essere umano a sentire la tua musica. Solo che non tutti ne sono degni."

Andrea annuì stando al gioco e poi si voltò verso Ermal tendendogli la mano. "Dovresti sentirti onorato, non capita spesso che Fabrizio consideri qualcuno degno di sentire la mia musica. Io sono Andrea, piacere."

"Ermal" rispose il più giovane stringendogli la mano.

"Ermal! Finalmente ti conosco!" esclamò Andrea. Poi si voltò verso Fabrizio e aggiunse: "È il ragazzo che stai frequentando, giusto?"

Il cuore di Ermal perse un battito sentendo quella frase.

Per un breve momento si sentì completamente strappato dalla realtà, al punto che percepì solo come un sussurro la frase seguente di Andrea, nonostante sapesse perfettamente che stava parlando a un tono di voce normale.

Fabrizio aveva parlato di lui con i suoi amici, ma soprattutto aveva detto che si stavano frequentando.

E certo, poteva voler dire un sacco di cose, ma Ermal iniziava a pensare che ci fosse un motivo se non era stato definito semplicemente come vicino di casa o amico.

Si voltò verso Fabrizio, il quale continuava a lanciargli occhiate preoccupate mentre parlava con Andrea.

Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi?

Fingere che quella frase non lo avesse toccato minimamente? Chiedere spiegazioni? O semplicemente fidarsi del suo istinto e agire?

Ermal non ne aveva la minima idea, ma la serata stava per volgere al termine e sapeva che non gli rimaneva molto tempo per decidere cosa fare.

E qualsiasi decisione avrebbe sicuramente cambiato il suo rapporto con Fabrizio.

Il tragitto verso casa fu insolitamente silenzioso.

Era strano, imbarazzante e soprattutto raro.

Da quando si conoscevano, non era mai capitato che trascorressero così tanto tempo senza parlare. Avevano sempre qualcosa da dirsi, qualcosa di cui ridere, di cui discutere.

Ma in quel momento erano entrambi troppo presi da altro per parlare.

Ermal continuava a pensare alle parole di Andrea, alle parole che Fabrizio aveva usato per definirlo.

Fabrizio, d'altra parte, sapeva che quella frase non era passata inosservata. Ormai conosceva Ermal, sapeva che nulla sfuggiva alla sua attenzione. Ma Ermal non aveva detto una sola parola, e Fabrizio aveva paura della sua reazione.

Stare in silenzio gli sembrava la decisione migliore.

Ermal però non era della stessa idea.

Aveva bisogno di risposte, aveva bisogno di sapere per quale motivo Fabrizio lo avesse definito in quel modo.

"Ti va di parlarne?" chiese a bassa voce, preoccupato che Fabrizio preferisse tacere.

"Di cosa?" chiese Fabrizio voltandosi verso di lui, fingendo di non capire di cosa volesse parlare.

In realtà, era piuttosto ovvio ma voleva rimandare quel momento il più possibile.

"Di quello che è successo, del modo in cui hai parlato di me ai tuoi amici."

Fabrizio sospirò fermandosi davanti al portone del loro palazzo. Non poteva più scappare, era arrivato il momento di essere completamente sincero.

"Non so come giustificarmi, Ermal. La situazione mi è semplicemente sfuggita di mano. È che ultimamente passo così tanto tempo con te, che mi capita di nominarti spesso anche quando sono con i miei amici e loro hanno dedotto che ci stessimo frequentando. Solitamente non parlo così tanto di qualcuno che è solo un amico. Hanno immaginato che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa e io non me la sono sentita di correggerli, forse perché in fondo mi piaceva l'idea che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa. Ho oltrepassato un limite, ti chiedo scusa" ammise Fabrizio, senza avere il coraggio di guardare Ermal in faccia.

Ermal rimase in silenzio, cercando di assimilare quel discorso.

Fabrizio gli aveva detto apertamente che gli piaceva pensare che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa di più ed Ermal ovviamente ne era felice, ma era anche estremamente sorpreso.

Si sentiva più tranquillo, però.

Sapere che il suo interesse era ricambiato, gli toglieva un peso dallo stomaco e lo faceva finalmente respirare.

"È tutto ok. Ero solo un po' sorpreso e volevo vederci chiaro" disse Ermal con un sorriso, cercando di rassicurare Fabrizio.

"Quindi tra noi è tutto a posto?"

Ermal annuì ma poi aggiunse: "Ora però vorrei oltrepassarlo io un limite."

Fabrizio non ebbe il tempo di rispondere.

Si ritrovò le labbra di Ermal premute sulle sue e le sue mani che gli stringevano i fianchi.

Dopo un breve attimo di sorpresa, allacciò le braccia intorno al collo di Ermal e rispose al bacio con foga.

Si sentiva come un adolescente al primo appuntamento, premuto contro il portone di casa a pomiciare con un ragazzo meraviglioso che, a quanto pareva, era interessato a lui.

E andava bene così.

Anche se ormai aveva superato l'adolescenza, anche se era arrivato al punto in cui avrebbe dovuto comportarsi da adulto, andava benissimo così.

Si sentiva bene. Ed era tutto ciò che contava.


	5. Il passo successivo

** Il passo successivo **

Il risveglio la mattina seguente fu forse uno dei più assurdi della vita di Ermal.

Continuava a ripensare alla sera precedente, la serata trascorsa con Fabrizio, il bacio sotto casa... E non riusciva a capire se fosse accaduto davvero o no.

Sentiva ancora il sapore delle labbra di Fabrizio sulle sue, eppure non riusciva a credere che fosse successo.

Forse perché per troppo tempo l'aveva sognato.

In fondo, non aveva mai nemmeno sperato di diventare amico del suo bellissimo vicino di casa, figurarsi trovare il coraggio di baciarlo.

E soprattutto non credeva agli avvenimenti che lo avevano portato a quel punto, al fatto che Fabrizio provasse qualcosa per lui.

Rimase a fissare il soffitto pensieroso, mentre sentiva Marco muoversi su e giù per il corridoio.

Lo conosceva bene, sapeva cosa stava facendo: cercava una scusa per irrompere in camera sua e chiedere come fosse andata la serata.

Stava per urlargli che era sveglio e poteva entrare, quando venne distratto dallo schermo del suo cellulare improvvisamente illuminato.

La sera precedente lo aveva abbandonato accanto a sé sul letto, quindi gli bastò allungare la mano tra le lenzuola per afferrarlo e controllare il display.

Sullo schermo c'era un messaggio di Fabrizio che lasciava pochi dubbi su come fossero andate le cose la sera precedente.

Un semplice _buongiorno_ seguito da un cuore rosso, una emoticon inusuale per loro, che fino a quel momento si erano limitati a dei banalissimi smile.

E di certo quel cuore non era messo lì a caso.

Sorrise prima di digitare velocemente a sua volta un buongiorno, ma questa volta seguito da un cuore giallo e un cuore blu.

Fece appena in tempo a posare il cellulare sul comodino, che Marco entrò in camera sua senza nemmeno bussare.

"Buongiorno, eh!" lo salutò Ermal.

"Buongiorno. Ho controllato il tuo accesso su WhatsApp per essere sicuro che fossi sveglio. So che sembra da stalker, ma ho bisogno di sapere di ieri sera."

Ermal, ancora leggermente assonnato, si sfregò gli occhi e sospirò. "Va bene, che vuoi sapere?"

"Tutto!" esclamò Marco con ovvietà.

Ermal sorrise. Doveva aspettarselo che Marco avrebbe risposto così, ma la verità era che non sapeva da dove iniziare.

Era successo tutto talmente in fretta che, anche se ricordava ogni attimo con estrema precisione, nella sua mente sembrava essere tutto mescolato e non riusciva a mettere in fila le cose.

Così decise di partire dalla fine, dalla cosa che ricordava in modo più vivido.

"L'ho baciato."

Marco spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. "Seriamente?"

Ermal annuì sorridendo. Anche lui era ancora incredulo.

"Ma così? Cioè hai deciso di baciarlo e basta?"

"Ma no, ovvio che non gli sono saltato addosso senza sapere come potesse reagire! Però pare che lui abbia parlato ai suoi amici di me definendomi il ragazzo che sta frequentando. E a quel punto ho capito che forse non gli ero molto indifferente."

"E bravo Ermal!" disse Marco con un sorrisetto orgoglioso, mentre il telefono di Ermal annunciava l'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

Il nome di Fabrizio sul display fece sorridere il riccio. Sorriso che si allargò ulteriormente leggendo il contenuto del messaggio.

_Perché giallo e blu?_

Ermal digitò velocemente una risposta ( _Poi te lo spiego perché il giallo e il blu_ ) e tornò a fissare Marco, che non aveva smesso di guardarlo nemmeno per un attimo.

"Sono davvero felice per te, Ermal."

"Già, anch'io" rispose.

"Ah, prima che mi dimentichi: Andrea mi ha chiesto se questa sera andiamo a mangiare una pizza con lui, Emiliano e Dino" disse ancora Marco, mentre stava per uscire dalla camera.

Ermal avrebbe risposto volentieri di sì, in fondo era da parecchio che non organizzava un'uscita con i suoi compagni di università. Ma mentre stava per rispondere, il telefono si illuminò di nuovo.

Fabrizio gli aveva mandato l'ennesimo messaggio, questa volta chiedendogli di vedersi.

_Stasera? Possiamo mangiare qualcosa da me e vedere un film. Cucino io!_

E per quanto gli dispiacesse rinunciare a una cena tra amici, in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di vedere Fabrizio, se non altro per mettere in chiaro le cose.

Tutto gli faceva pensare che Fabrizio fosse più che disponibile nei suoi confronti, ma aveva bisogno di chiarimenti, di capire cosa ci fosse tra loro. Doveva sapere se stavano insieme, se era stato solo un bacio senza conseguenze.

E l'unico modo per rispondere alle sue domande era parlare con Fabrizio.

Quindi sollevò lo sguardo verso Marco e disse: "Magari un'altra volta. Questa sera sono impegnato."

Fabrizio aveva cucinato la carbonara - sapendo quanto Ermal amasse quel piatto - e aveva recuperato un paio di bottiglie di vino che qualche amico gli aveva regalato per Natale.

Voleva che quella serata fosse perfetta. In fondo, era un po' come se quello fosse il loro primo appuntamento.

Le cose tra loro erano cambiate, o forse non erano cambiate affatto ma erano semplicemente diventate più chiare.

In qualsiasi caso Fabrizio considerava quella serata come il vero inizio di qualcosa e aveva fatto del suo meglio per far stare bene Ermal.

Non era certo di esserci riuscito però, visto che in quel momento se ne stavano sul divano abbracciati, dopo aver cenato insieme, ed Ermal sembrava totalmente perso nei suoi pensieri.

Nonostante avesse lo sguardo fisso sul televisore - su cui stavano passando le scene di un film che Ermal aveva detto più volte di voler vedere - sembrava totalmente assente.

"Ehi" lo richiamò Fabrizio preoccupato. "C'è qualcosa che non va?"

Ermal si voltò verso di lui e scosse la testa. "No, è tutto a posto."

"Sei sicuro? Sembri assente. Se ho fatto qualcosa che non va..."

"No, Bizio, figurati" disse Ermal con un sorriso. "Stavo solo pensando."

Fabrizio afferrò il telecomando e mise in pausa il film, dicendo: "A cosa?"

"A noi."

"Ti sei pentito?"

La domanda era uscita dalle labbra di Fabrizio come un sussurro, eppure Ermal l'aveva sentita forte a chiara. E si era sentito il cuore stretto in una morsa sentendo il suo tono abbattuto.

"No, per niente. Non pensarlo nemmeno per un attimo" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio sospirò sollevato. "Scusa. Solo che questa sera sembra che ci sia qualcosa di diverso."

"Perché è così. È cambiato qualcosa tra noi, lo sai anche tu. E forse dovremmo parlarne."

"In che senso?"

"Voglio solo essere sicuro che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. E se non lo siamo va bene comunque, ma vorrei saperlo."

I dubbi di Ermal erano più che leciti, in effetti non avevano parlato di come stessero le cose tra loro dopo quel bacio.

"Ho parlato ai miei amici di te come se fossi il mio ragazzo, quindi penso che sia abbastanza ovvio cosa penso" disse Fabrizio massaggiandosi la nuca imbarazzato ed evitando lo sguardo di Ermal.

"Volevo solo esserne sicuro" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Poi si sporse verso Fabrizio e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Sai, c'è una cosa che non ti ho detto" disse un attimo dopo, sostandosi da lui.

Fabrizio lo guardò curioso. "Cosa?"

"La mia cotta per te non risale all'ultimo periodo. È una cosa un po' più vecchia."

"Quanto vecchia?"

"Un anno e mezzo circa. Poco meno."

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte riflettendo su ciò che Ermal aveva appena detto, poi disse: "Ma un anno e mezzo fa..."

"È quando sono venuto ad abitare qui, esatto."

"Non ne avevo idea. Non hai mai cercato di parlarmi, a parte qualche saluto quando mi incrociavi sulle scale."

"Che avrei dovuto dirti? Che ero cotto di te dalla prima volta che ti ho visto? Avrei fatto la figura dell'idiota."

Fabrizio doveva ammettere che il suo ragionamento non era del tutto sbagliato.

In fondo, lui aveva iniziato a prestare attenzioni al suo vicino di casa solo da quel pomeriggio prima di Natale e solo perché avevano passato un po' di tempo insieme e avevano iniziato a conoscersi.

Se Ermal lo avesse colto alla sprovvista dicendogli di essere interessato a lui senza che nemmeno si conoscessero, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

Lo strinse a sé facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e disse: "Sono contento che ci siamo trovati, anche se un po' in ritardo."

"Anch'io" rispose Ermal sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui.

Fabrizio si sporse verso di lui, baciandolo sulle labbra.

La baciò lentamente, sentendo le labbra di Ermal schiudersi contro le sue.

Gli sembrava ancora assurdo averlo accanto, aver trovato una persona che riuscisse a capirlo in quel modo.

Ermal era tra le poche persone al mondo che riusciva a capirlo con uno sguardo, che riusciva a leggergli dentro e a decifrare ogni suo pensiero.

E poi era quel tipo di persona che fa qualcosa per te senza volere niente in cambio. Quello che ti sta vicino quando sei giù di morale, ma senza risultare invadente.

E ricordava il suo colore preferito anche se ne avevano parlato solo una volta e anche con qualche bicchiere di troppo.

Fabrizio non ricordava nemmeno di averglielo detto, fino a quando Ermal a cena gli aveva spiegato il significato dei cuori giallo e blu che gli aveva inviato quella mattina.

"Sono i nostri colori preferiti."

Lo aveva detto con una naturalezza disarmante e Fabrizio per un attimo si era domandato come facesse a sapere che il suo colore preferito era il blu, per poi ricordarsi della sera di capodanno e di tutti i discorsi che avevano affrontato da ubriachi.

Ermal ricordava anche quello. Ricordava anche le cose senza senso dette con un bicchiere di troppo. Le ricordava solo perché era stato lui a dirle e questo gli riempiva il cuore di gioia. E di qualcos'altro di più forte a cui per il momento non voleva dare un nome.

In quel momento voleva solo pensare a Ermal, che all'improvviso gli si era seduto in braccio mentre lo baciava.

Lo strinse a sé ma poco dopo, sentendolo gemere sulle sue labbra, si scostò e disse: "Ermal, aspetta."

"Che succede?" rispose il più giovane con il fiato corto.

"Forse stiamo andando un po' troppo veloce."

Non che a Fabrizio dispiacesse, in realtà. Anzi, era più che felice della piega che stava prendendo quella serata ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che forse stava succedendo tutto un po' troppo velocemente.

Per lui non era mai stato un problema fare le cose in fretta, ma voleva che quella storia con Ermal funzionasse e non poteva permettersi errori.

"Oh. Va bene" disse Ermal leggermente deluso, tornando ad occupare il suo posto sul divano.

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo, capendo immediatamente che qualcosa non andava.

"Che ti prende?" chiese cercando di mantenere un tono dolce e tranquillo.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Niente. Solo che credevo lo volessi anche tu e penso di essere, non so, un po' deluso forse."

"Ermal" lo richiamò Fabrizio prendendogli una mano. Accarezzò lentamente il dorso, sentendo la sua pelle morbida sotto i polpastrelli e, per un attimo, si domandò come sarebbe stato accarezzare in quel modo ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Ermal, d'altra parte, lasciò che Fabrizio lo toccasse ma non gli rivolse lo sguardo.

Non faceva altro che domandarsi per quale motivo Fabrizio non lo desiderasse tanto quanto lui.

Aveva sempre saputo di non essere esattamente il ragazzo più bello al mondo, ma Fabrizio sembrava vederlo bellissimo quindi proprio non capiva perché si fosse bloccato in quel modo.

Aveva ragione, stavano andando di fretta, ma non avevano quindici anni.

Ermal avrebbe compiuto ventun anni da lì a pochi mesi; Fabrizio ormai ne aveva quasi ventisette. Non erano più dei ragazzini ed Ermal si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio a buttarsi, a smettere di aspettare.

Aveva aspettato anche troppo.

"Certo che ti voglio, non devi dubitarne" disse Fabrizio, quasi leggendogli nella mente.

"E allora qual è il problema?"

Fabrizio sospirò. "Ci tengo troppo a te per ridurre tutto a una scopata. Non volevo che ti facessi un'idea sbagliata, che pensassi che voglio solo portarti a letto. Voglio molto di più."

"Ma vorresti _anche_ portarmi a letto?" chiese Ermal titubante, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Certo che vorrei!"

"E allora fallo!" esclamò Ermal scattando in piedi.

Tese una mano verso di lui, invitandolo a prenderla, e aggiunse: "Fai l'amore con me."

E mentre lo diceva, sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata nella speranza che Fabrizio rispondesse di sì.


	6. Arcobaleni senza pioggia

** Arcobaleni senza pioggia **

"Fai l'amore con me."

Fabrizio sarebbe stato disonesto se avesse detto di non aver avuto un tentennamento sentendo quella frase, di non essersi sentito insicuro.

Il fatto era che lui avrebbe voluto fare l'amore con Ermal più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma allo stesso tempo continuava a pensare che il loro rapporto fosse qualcosa di troppo bello per rischiare di rovinarlo con il sesso.

Così, per almeno trenta secondi, rimase a fissare Ermal in piedi davanti a lui, che gli tendeva la mano invitandolo ad afferrarla e ad amarlo.

Quando ormai Ermal fu convinto che Fabrizio gli avrebbe dato una risposta negativa, ritrasse la mano ma proprio in quell'istante il più grande si alzò di scatto fronteggiandolo.

"Sei davvero sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì. E Fabrizio non ebbe bisogno di altre parole.

Senza aggiungere altro, Fabrizio si gettò sulle labbra del ragazzo, dando inizio a un bacio che nulla aveva a che vedere con quelli scambiati prima di quel momento.

Era appassionato e Fabrizio cercava con quel bacio di far capire a Ermal quanto lo volesse, di scacciare via tutti i suoi dubbi.

Ermal gemette sulle sue labbra mentre Fabrizio, ancora completamente perso in quel bacio, lo stava spingendo delicatamente verso la camera da letto.

Ma Ermal, preso com'era dalle labbra del ragazzo - e dal rigonfiamento nei propri pantaloni, che stava diventando sempre più ingombrante - quasi non si era accorto che si fossero spostati, fino a quando Fabrizio si lasciò cadere sul materasso trascinandolo con sé.

Stavano andando di fretta, su questo Fabrizio aveva avuto ragione, ma a Ermal non importava.

In realtà, non c'era niente di frettoloso per lui, che ormai era cotto di Fabrizio da oltre un anno. Anzi, le cose erano andate fin troppo lentamente.

Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva immaginato di fare l'amore con Fabrizio, delle volte in cui si era toccato nel buio della sua camera pensando a lui, delle volte in cui poi si era quasi sentito in colpa a fare certi pensieri su una persona che nemmeno conosceva.

Ma ora tutto quello sembrava avere finalmente un senso. Ora, mentre Fabrizio rotolava su un fianco fino a trovarsi sopra di lui, tutto sembrava avere senso.

"Quanto sei bello" mormorò Fabrizio allontanandosi giusto il tempo di sfilargli la maglia.

Ermal arrossì mentre si lasciava spogliare.

Nessuno lo aveva mai definito bello. O meglio, qualche sua vecchia fiamma lo aveva fatto ma lui non ci aveva mai creduto.

A Fabrizio invece voleva credere. Voleva credere ai suoi occhi e al suo sorriso, perché erano meravigliosi mentre si illuminavano guardandolo e mentre le labbra si sollevavano verso l'alto dicendo quelle parole.

"Mi sento bello davvero se sei tu a dirmelo" confessò Ermal, mentre faceva scivolare le dita sull'orlo della felpa di Fabrizio e la tirava verso l'alto.

"Inizia ad abituarti allora" rispose Fabrizio un attimo prima di tornare a baciarlo.

Sentire la pelle di Ermal sotto le sue dita era esattamente come lo aveva immaginato poco prima. Lo sentiva fremere sotto le sue dita, rabbrividire a ogni passaggio dei suoi polpastrelli sulla sua pelle bollente.

Si soffermò a toccare un capezzolo, mentre aveva preso a torturargli il collo con le labbra, riempiendolo di baci e morsi.

Ermal gemette quando sentì le labbra umide di Fabrizio scendere verso il basso e fermarsi sull'altro capezzolo.

Sentiva di volere di più ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che quella tortura finisse.

I suoi pantaloni erano sempre più stretti e di certo sentire che Fabrizio non era in condizioni migliori non lo aiutava.

La sola sensazione dell'erezione di Fabrizio - anche se ancora coperta da strati di stoffa - premuta contro la sua gamba lo faceva eccitare ancora di più, mentre ormai era sempre più ansioso di andare oltre.

Fabrizio era della stessa idea, infatti dopo qualche istante lasciò perdere i capezzoli di Ermal che aveva torturato fino a quel momento e portò le mani sul bordo dei suoi jeans, sbottonandoli e poi calandoli verso il basso.

Ermal sollevò i fianchi per facilitargli il compito, mentre fissava il volto di Fabrizio.

Era completamente concentrato a guardarlo.

Solitamente Ermal si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo in una situazione del genere, con il ragazzo che gli piaceva che lo fissava e lo studiava in quel modo.

Ma con Fabrizio era tutto diverso. Con Fabrizio si sentiva totalmente a suo agio.

Non voleva perdersi nemmeno uno dei suoi movimenti, ogni gesto che faceva era qualcosa che voleva imprimere nella sua memoria. Ma quando Fabrizio iniziò a toccarlo attraverso i boxer, Ermal non poté fare a meno di sospirare e chiudere gli occhi, affondando la testa nel cuscino.

La mano di Fabrizio lo accarezzava lentamente sopra la stoffa, strappandogli sospiri e gemiti sempre più forti.

Ermal sollevò il bacino quasi senza rendersene conto, andando incontro alle carezze di Fabrizio, il quale non perse tempo e infilò le dita oltre l'elastico dei boxer tirandoli verso il basso.

Ermal sospirò sollevato quando sentì finalmente la sua erezione libera da costrizioni, rendendosi conto però che Fabrizio aveva ancora addosso i pantaloni della tuta.

"Non pensi di essere un po' troppo vestito?" chiese maliziosamente, sollevandosi appena per poter raggiungere Fabrizio e cercare di spogliarlo.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Prima voglio prendermi cura di te."

Senza aspettare una risposta - non che ci fosse bisogno di rispondere poi - tornò ad accarezzare l'intimità del ragazzo, questa volta senza strati di stoffa a dividerli.

Ermal gemette sentendo le dita di Fabrizio circondarlo e dedicargli tutte quelle attenzioni.

Decisamente meglio di tutte le volte in cui aveva fatto tutto da solo, immaginando che la sua mano fosse quella di Fabrizio!

Meglio al punto tale che dovette fermare Fabrizio afferrandogli il polso e impedirgli di andare avanti, temendo che di quel passo sarebbe finito tutto troppo presto.

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo senza capire perché lo avesse fermato ed Ermal, colpito improvvisamente dall'imbarazzo, cercò di mascherare tutto dicendo: "Non è giusto che sia solo tu a fare tutta la fatica."

Fabrizio sorrise e sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di resa. "Va bene, sono a tua completa disposizione."

Ermal prese il controllo della situazione spingendo Fabrizio con la schiena sul materasso e sovrastandolo.

Gli abbassò in unico gesto pantaloni e boxer, ormai incapace di aspettare ulteriormente, e quasi senza dare a Fabrizio il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa stesse accadendo accolse la sua lunghezza nella propria bocca.

Fabrizio gemette sorpreso e, con ancora un minimo di lucidità, cercò di dire a Ermal che forse sarebbe stato il caso di mettersi prima il preservativo.

Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, Fabrizio era certo di essere perfettamente sano e che Ermal non corresse alcun pericolo. Però era la prima volta che facevano sesso, tra loro era tutto nuovo e ovviamente fino a quel momento nessuno dei due aveva mai affrontato un argomento simile.

Vista la sua ipocondria, gli sembrava innaturale che qualcuno decidesse di buttarsi a capofitto in quel modo senza prima preoccuparsi di possibili conseguenze.

"C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere? Malattie o cose del genere per cui preferisci metterlo?" chiese Ermal risollevando la testa, ma continuando a toccarlo con una mano.

L'ultima cosa che voleva era che quel discorso così serio smorzasse la situazione.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No, sono perfettamente sano, te lo posso assicurare. Credevo solo che tu preferissi..."

"Mi fido di te. Se dici che è tutto a posto, non ho motivo di preoccuparmi" rispose Ermal, riprendendo a succhiare vigorosamente l'erezione del ragazzo.

Fabrizio sospirò cercando di godersi quelle attenzioni, anche se nella sua testa continuava a vorticare il pensiero di ciò che aveva appena detto Ermal.

Si fidava di lui. Si fidava così tanto da non aver bisogno di altre certezze se non la sua parola.

Fabrizio non si era mai fidato così tanto di nessuno e per un attimo si chiese se sarebbe mai arrivato un giorno in cui avrebbe iniziato a fidarsi in quel modo. Ma soprattutto si chiese con che coraggio dopo avrebbe detto a Ermal che voleva essere scopato ma che lui, a differenza sua, non si fidava abbastanza per farlo senza protezioni.

Ermal si era affidato completamente a lui, mentre Fabrizio non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farlo e si sentiva a disagio per quello. Quasi in colpa, anche se sapeva di non aver alcun motivo per sentirsi così.

E sapeva anche che Ermal avrebbe capito le sue ansie e le sue paure, che non lo avrebbe giudicato. Eppure quel pensiero continuava a essere lì, in un angolino del suo cervello, a farlo impazzire.

Smise di pensarci solo quando sentì Ermal tracciare una scia umida con la sua lingua, fino ad arrivare a lambire la sua apertura. A quel punto, anche volendo, sarebbe stato impossibile pensare a qualsiasi cosa.

Si morse il labbro inferiore trattenendo un gemito, mentre la lingua di Ermal si faceva lentamente spazio in lui, lubrificando la sua fessura.

Un attimo dopo, Ermal sostituì alla sua lingua un dito, affondando lentamente nel ragazzo e cercando di allargare la sua apertura.

Fabrizio gemette quando Ermal gli sfiorò accidentalmente la prostata e, chiudendo gli occhi, mormorò: "Ancora lì, ti prego."

Ermal lo assecondò, colpendolo nello stesso punto un paio di volte e aggiungendo poi un altro dito.

Lo preparò con calma, prendendosi il tempo necessario non solo per far abituare Fabrizio all'intrusione ma anche - e soprattutto - per continuare a sentirlo gemere a causa sua.

Era inebriante avere quel potere su di lui, sapere di essere ciò che causava le sue reazioni.

Ermal sentì un brivido carico di aspettativa scorrergli lungo la schiena all'idea dei gemiti osceni che Fabrizio avrebbe fatto da lì a poco, quando al posto delle sue dita sarebbe stato altro a riempirlo.

"Ermal" lo richiamò Fabrizio quasi senza fiato.

Il riccio lo guardò esortandolo ad andare avanti e Fabrizio aggiunse: "I preservativi sono nel cassetto."

Si sentiva di nuovo attanagliato dall'ansia per avergli implicitamente fatto intendere di non fidarsi abbastanza da sentirlo senza barriere, ma non poteva combattere la sua ipocondria. Non ancora.

Ermal però fece svanire ogni sua ansia sorridendo e allungandosi verso il cassetto del comodino, con una naturalezza tale che Fabrizio si diede mentalmente dell'idiota per aver anche solo dubitato che Ermal potesse reagire male.

"Mi sorprende che tu sia così preparato, quando fino a un attimo fa nemmeno volevi farlo" disse Ermal.

Cercò di dire quella frase come una battuta, ma era certo di non essere riuscito a nascondere una punta di gelosia nella sua voce.

Il fatto era che fino a poco prima Fabrizio sembrava convinto di non voler andare oltre, quindi il fatto che avesse una scatola di preservativi nel cassetto lo rendeva inquieto. Era convinto che li avesse comprati per un'altra occasione, per un'altra persona.

Fabrizio arrossì di colpo sotto il peso di quell'accusa.

Non avrebbe voluto ammettere la verità, ma non voleva nemmeno che Ermal pensasse che li avesse comprati per usarli con qualcuno che non fosse lui.

Così ammise: "Li ho comprati dopo Capodanno. Stavamo per baciarci e, non lo so, ho pensato che se fosse successo di nuovo avrei voluto essere pronto a ogni possibilità.

"Oh, quindi..."

"Non c'è nessun altro, Ermal. Solo tu" disse Fabrizio accarezzandogli affettuosamente un fianco.

Ermal si rilassò all'istante.

Era bello sapere di essere l'unico per Fabrizio, soprattutto era bello sapere che le cose stessero così già da un po'.

Prese un preservativo e lo srotolò sulla propria erezione, sotto lo sguardo attento di Fabrizio che sentiva quel poco autocontrollo rimasto vacillare guardando il proprio ragazzo - perché ormai era quello che era - sospirare sommessamente mentre ricopriva la sua lunghezza con il profilattico.

Fabrizio gli fece spazio tra le proprie gambe, impaziente di avere Ermal su di sé, dentro di sé.

Non aveva mai sentito così tanto il bisogno di fare l'amore con qualcuno. Era una sensazione nuova di cui però si sentiva già dipendente.

Sarebbe stato difficile, se non impossibile, disintossicarsi da Ermal da quel momento in poi. Ma a Fabrizio non importava.

Nonostante il suo passato, nonostante la sua difficoltà nel gestire le dipendenze, quella era una cosa di cui avrebbe voluto essere dipendente per tutta la vita. Una dipendenza che, almeno all'apparenza, non poteva fargli male.

Ermal indirizzò la propria erezione verso l'apertura di Fabrizio, sentendola contrarsi impaziente non appena iniziò lentamente a penetrarlo.

Fabrizio reclinò la testa e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione di completezza che finalmente avvertiva sentendo Ermal dentro di sé.

Non era di certo un ragazzino alle prime armi - così come non lo era Ermal - eppure sembrava tutto nuovo.

Le sensazioni che provava, la voglia che aveva di fare l'amore, la necessità che sentiva di avere la pelle di Ermal a contatto con la sua... Era tutto nuovo, tutto diverso. 

E lo spaventava.

Non si vergognava ad ammettere di essere stato a letto con un numero non indifferente di persone. Era una parte del suo passato di cui non parlava perché era legata a tutti i problemi che aveva avuto, ma comunque non se ne vergognava.

Ma con nessuno aveva mai provato ciò che provava in quel momento. Con nessuno si era mai sentito così vivo come con Ermal in quell'istante.

Ermal, d'altra parte, pur avendo avuto delle relazioni in passato, si sentiva totalmente perso.

Cercava di apparire sicuro di sé, ma in realtà prima di compiere ogni gesto non faceva altro che domandarsi se a Fabrizio sarebbe piaciuto, se stesse facendo le cose nel modo giusto oppure se stesse sbagliando tutto.

Non si era sentito così impacciato nemmeno quando aveva fatto sesso per la prima volta.

Sospirò, ormai completamente affondato nel corpo dell'altro, e cercò di recuperare un minimo di autocontrollo.

Iniziò a muoversi lentamente, sentendo Fabrizio sotto di sé sospirare a ogni suo movimento, e solo quando fu convinto che Fabrizio si fosse abituato all'intrusione iniziò ad affondare con più foga.

Fabrizio gemette quando sentì Ermal colpirgli la prostata e lo supplicò di continuare, tranquillizzando il più giovane che finalmente capì che ogni cosa stava andando per il verso giusto.

"Ermal, ti prego..."

Ermal quasi non si accorse di cosa aveva sussurrato Fabrizio e lo guardò con espressione interrogativa.

Il più grande, con le guance arrossate un po' per lo sforzo e un po' per l'imbarazzo, disse: "Ti prego, toccami."

Il riccio non se lo fece ripetere. Portò una mano tra loro impugnando saldamente l'erezione del ragazzo e iniziò a masturbarlo tenendo un ritmo sempre più veloce.

Fabrizio continuava a contrarsi attorno a lui, segno che ormai non mancava molto prima che arrivasse al culmine, ed Ermal si impegnò maggiormente per fargli raggiungere il tanto agognato orgasmo.

I gemiti osceni di Fabrizio però erano davvero troppo per Ermal, che per oltre un anno non aveva fatto altro che immaginarsi quanto potesse essere erotica la vista del suo vicino di casa sconvolto da un amplesso.

Senza potersi trattenere oltre, venne con un gemito strozzato svuotandosi nel preservativo.

Pochi attimi dopo, sentendo la presa di Ermal stringersi leggermente attorno a lui, anche Fabrizio non riuscì più a trattenersi e venne copiosamente nella mano del riccio.

Si sentì per un attimo svuotato di ogni energia, quasi allontanato dalla realtà, e l'unica cosa che ancora lo teneva con i piedi ancorati a terra - o meglio, con la schiena piantata sul materasso - era la consapevolezza che il peso di Ermal su di sé fosse reale.

Ermal lo trasportava lontano dal mondo reale e allo stesso tempo sembrava essere l'unico collegamento che aveva ancora con la realtà.

"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio accarezzandogli i ricci.

Ermal si irrigidì per un attimo e Fabrizio si ricordò improvvisamente di quando il ragazzo gli aveva raccontato di non sopportare che gli venissero toccati i capelli.

"Scusa" mormorò allontanando la mano.

"No, va bene. Puoi farlo. Non mi dà fastidio se lo fai tu" replicò Ermal. "Comunque sì, sto bene. È tutto perfetto."

Fabrizio sorrise. Era davvero tutto perfetto.

Ogni cosa sembrava essere al posto giusto e Fabrizio non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui si era sentito così.

Forse non si era mai sentito così. Forse quella sensazione di totale tranquillità, Fabrizio non l'aveva mai provata prima.

"Sei come un arcobaleno senza pioggia."

La voce di Ermal gli arrivò alle orecchie come un suono distante, dovuto al fatto che si era rilassato talmente tanto da arrivare quasi ad addormentarsi.

Aprì gli occhi e disse: "Che hai detto?"

"Ho detto che sei come un arcobaleno senza pioggia."

Fabrizio rimase un attimo in silenzio, ma anche con gli occhi aperti e la mente lucida quella frase per lui non aveva alcun senso.

Forse in realtà stava già dormendo e nemmeno se ne rendeva conto.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e disse: "Poetico. Ma che vuol dire?"

Ermal si mise a ridere. In effetti forse non aveva poi molto senso, ma gli era venuto in mente quel paragone e non aveva potuto fare a meno di dirlo.

"Vuol dire che sei bello, che colori la mia vita. Ma senza bisogno che si metta a piovere" disse Ermal, cercando di spiegare da dove gli fosse venuta l'idea di quella frase.

"Ma a me piace la pioggia."

Ermal gli pizzicò un fianco con fare dispettoso. "Che palle, devi sempre rovinare tutto."

E Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere di fronte alla sua espressione fintamente offesa.

Rise così tanto che anche Ermal iniziò a ridere a sua volta.

In mezzo a quelle risate, capì cosa volesse dire Ermal, cosa significasse vedere qualcuno come un arcobaleno in una giornata di sole.

Ermal era un arcobaleno. Bello, colorato, sfuggente. Ma era anche una giornata di sole.

Era tutto ed era tutto insieme. Senza logica.

Come un arcobaleno senza pioggia.

Lo strinse di più a sé e sorrise. "Anche tu sei un arcobaleno."

La sessione invernale era volata in un attimo e Fabrizio aveva dovuto fare i conti con la versione di Ermal in ansia e totalmente sotto stress. Una versione di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno, doveva ammetterlo.

Anche se in fondo era stato felice di essere riuscito a supportarlo anche in un campo in cui lui non aveva alcuna competenza.

Fabrizio non aveva preso il diploma. Aveva lasciato la scuola a sedici anni, troppo attratto da tutti quei vizi che lo circondavano per soffermarsi sullo studio.

Aveva iniziato subito a lavorare. Aveva fatto ogni lavoro possibile, finendo poi ad avere un lavoro più o meno stabile nella reception di un albergo.

E gli andava bene così.

A prescindere dal suo passato, studiare non era mai stato il suo forte.

Per quello era rimasto stupito quando Ermal gli aveva chiesto aiuto durante la sessione.

Fabrizio non sapeva nemmeno quali esami dovesse preparare, cosa dovesse studiare, ma Ermal gli aveva detto che gli bastava essere ascoltato mentre ripeteva ciò che aveva studiato.

Fabrizio lo aveva fatto senza battere ciglio.

Lo aveva ascoltato ripetere cose a lui sconosciute a orari improbabili, aveva condiviso la sua ansia e la sua paura, e poi aveva condiviso anche i suoi successi.

Ed entrambi avevano superato la sessione invernale sentendosi un po' più vicini di prima.

Ermal intanto aveva ricominciato le lezioni, il che li aveva portati a vedersi un po' meno di quanto fossero abituati. Ma non era stato un problema. Erano riusciti a trovare un equilibrio senza problemi.

E in un attimo era arrivato aprile.

Con aprile era arrivato il compleanno di Fabrizio ed Ermal non ci aveva pensato due volte a contattare tutti gli amici del suo ragazzo - che ormai avevano praticamente adottato Ermal e i suoi fedeli compagni di università nel gruppo - per organizzare una festa a sorpresa.

La sorpresa in realtà poi era stata rovinata da una conversazione tra Ermal e Marco che Fabrizio aveva accidentalmente origliato, ma comunque era andato tutto bene.

Anzi, Fabrizio era certo di non aver mai avuto un compleanno migliore di quello.

E se questo da un lato era qualcosa di positivo, dall'altro metteva Fabrizio nella difficile posizione di doversi inventare qualcosa di altrettanto bello per il compleanno di Ermal.

"Ma seriamente? Non hai nessuna idea?" chiese rivolto a Marco con tono sconvolto, mentre se ne stava accasciato sul divano.

Aveva approfittato del fatto che Ermal si stesse facendo la doccia per chiedere al suo coinquilino - e migliore amico - qualche consiglio, ma Marco sembrava totalmente a corto di idee.

"Non è che non ho idee. È che nessuna ti va bene!" rispose Marco irritato.

"Mi hai proposto di portarlo a cena fuori. Lui mi ha organizzato una festa a sorpresa con tutti i miei amici. Sono cose che non posso nemmeno mettere a paragone."

Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po' inadeguato.

Ermal aveva fatto l'impossibile per organizzargli il compleanno perfetto, mentre lui non riusciva a pensare a niente che non fosse tremendamente banale.

"Non vorrebbe nient'altro, Fabrizio. Gli basta passare la giornata con te, lo sai."

Ed effettivamente Fabrizio lo sapeva.

Ermal gli aveva detto spesso quanto lo rendesse felice passare la giornata a non fare niente, stare semplicemente insieme. Sapeva che una semplice cena insieme, magari una passeggiata in centro erano tutto ciò che Ermal avrebbe voluto, eppure Fabrizio continuava a pensare a qualcosa di meno scontato.

"Non mi sembra abbastanza" sbuffò Fabrizio.

Marco scosse la testa sconsolato. Se solo avesse saputo quante serate Ermal aveva trascorso a fissare il soffitto, immaginando di trovare il coraggio di parlare con il vicino di casa per cui aveva una cotta mostruosa. Se solo Fabrizio lo avesse saputo, avrebbe capito che non solo era abbastanza ma era anche perfetto.

"Che è quella faccia? È morto qualcuno?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su Ermal, che era appena entrato in salotto avvolto in un accappatoio verde e lo fissava perplesso.

Scosse la testa e abbozzò un sorriso dicendo: "No, niente. Ero solo sovrappensiero."

Ermal lo fissò perplesso per qualche attimo, poco convinto da quella risposta.

Più che sovrappensiero, Fabrizio sembrava preoccupato.

E il fatto che non volesse parlare di qualsiasi cosa lo preoccupasse, non lo faceva stare tranquillo.

Ma non poteva nemmeno costringerlo a parlare di qualcosa se non gli andava, quindi evitò di fare ulteriori domande e attraversò il corridoio fino a entrare in camera sua.

Fabrizio sbuffò sonoramente reclinando la testa sullo schienale del divano.

Stava diventando matto per cercare un'idea decente per il compleanno di Ermal, talmente matto che era certo che ormai anche il suo ragazzo avesse qualche dubbio sul suo comportamento.

"Continuo a pensare che l'idea della cena non è da scartare" azzardò Marco mentre si infilava la giacca e afferrava portafoglio e chiavi di casa. "Vado a comprare le sigarette. Tu intanto rifletti sulla storia della cena."

Fabrizio alzò una mano in segno di saluto, senza nemmeno sprecare fiato.

Alla storia della cena ci aveva già pensato ed era convinto che non andasse bene. Doveva farsi venire in mente qualcos'altro.

Rimase a fissare il vuoto per qualche minuto, completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri da quasi non accorgersi che Ermal era tornato in salotto e lo stava fissando.

"Bizio?"

"Eh? Che c'è?" rispose Fabrizio sentendosi chiamare.

Ermal era di fronte a lui con addosso solo un paio di jeans e il cellulare tra le mani. Aveva uno sguardo colpevole e sembrava indeciso se dire o no a Fabrizio cosa lo preoccupasse.

"Avevo completamente dimenticato di parlarti di una cosa. Ora ho trovato un messaggio di mio fratello e mi è tornato in mente, ma non so davvero da dove iniziare."

"È una cosa grave?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato.

"No, però avrei dovuto dirtelo da tempo e ora non so bene come fare" rispose Ermal. Poi sospirò e disse: "Non sarò qui per il mio compleanno."

"Cosa? Perché?"

"Non sono tornato a casa per Pasqua, quindi mia madre mi aveva fatto promettere che sarei tornato per il mio compleanno. Non sapevo come dirtelo, non volevo che pensassi che non mi andava di passare il mio compleanno qui."

Fabrizio sospirò sentendosi vagamente in colpa.

Pasqua, quell'anno, era stata pochi giorni dopo il suo compleanno ed era certo che Ermal avesse deciso di stare a Roma per lui.

Certo, era dispiaciuto di non poter passare il compleanno di Ermal insieme a lui, ma capiva la situazione e non aveva alcuna intenzione di fargli pesare una cosa simile.

Si alzò dal divano e lo raggiunse in pochi passi, prendendogli poi il viso tra le mani e sorridendo.

"Non c'è problema, Ermal. È giusto che tu stia un po' con la tua famiglia."

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso sentendosi un po' più sollevato.

Aveva temuto che Fabrizio potesse rimanerci male, e invece sembrava aver preso bene la notizia.

Chissà se avrebbe preso bene anche la sua proposta.

"Ecco, stavo pensando un cosa..."

"Dimmi."

"Ti va di venire a Bari con me?"


	7. Verso Bari

** Verso Bari **

_31 dicembre_

_Per Fabrizio era una novità trascorrere l'ultima sera dell'anno a casa._

_Da quando lavorava in albergo, aveva sempre passato le feste chiuso in quella reception, aspettando la mezzanotte in completa solitudine e con lo sguardo fisso verso la porta da cui, ovviamente, non sarebbe entrato nessuno._

_E non era mai stato un problema._

_I suoi amici erano abituati a passare le feste con la famiglia oppure a cercare qualche ingaggio per la notte di San Silvestro._

_Andrea suonava un po' dove capitava, ed era felice di farlo. A Capodanno pagavano tutti di più e a lui non dispiaceva passare la serata a suonare in qualche locale._

_Lo stesso valeva per Roberto, che spesso andava a suonare insieme ad Andrea - quei due erano talmente inseparabili che Fabrizio era convinto che prima o poi si sarebbero messi insieme - oppure andava a cena dalla sua famiglia._

_Poi c'era Alessandro. Lui lavorava in un ristorante del centro e la sera del 31 dicembre era impensabile per lui non lavorare._

_Quindi, da quando si conoscevano, non avevano mai passato Capodanno insieme._

_E quell'anno, il primo anno in cui stranamente Fabrizio non avrebbe dovuto lavorare, le cose non sarebbero andate diversamente._

_E poi Fabrizio doveva ammettere che in qualsiasi caso, anche se i suoi amici fossero stati disponibili, il suo primo pensiero sarebbe stato passare la serata con Ermal._

_Sapeva che Marco, il suo coinquilino, sarebbe tornato solo dopo l'Epifania e che quindi Ermal sarebbe rimasto solo per almeno un'altra settimana. E Fabrizio non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo solo._

_Alla fine era stato naturale chiedergli di passare insieme la serata._

_Per Ermal era stato altrettanto naturale accettare. Anzi doveva ammettere che, se solo non fosse stato terribilmente spaventato dalla sua reazione, avrebbe chiesto lui per primo a Fabrizio di passare la serata insieme._

_Così si erano ritrovati a condividere una cena estremamente buona - Ermal non aveva idea che Fabrizio fosse così bravo a cucinare - ed erano finiti a chiacchierare seduti sul divano, in attesa della mezzanotte._

_Avevano parlato di tutto e per così tanto tempo, che si erano accorti che fosse quasi mezzanotte solo quando avevano iniziato a sentire il conto alla rovescia in televisione._

_Fabrizio era scattato in piedi frettolosamente, afferrando la bottiglia di spumante che aveva lasciato sul tavolo, mentre Ermal prendeva due bicchieri, pronto per fare un brindisi allo scoccare della mezzanotte._

_E nulla era andato come previsto._

_Fabrizio era riuscito ad aprire la bottiglia solo dopo mezzanotte, il tappo era saltato su di scatto rischiando di colpirlo in un occhio e almeno metà del contenuto della bottiglia si era rovesciato sul tavolo._

_"Spero che in albergo non ti mettano mai a servire ai tavoli, visto che casino combini con le bottiglie" disse Ermal ridendo, mentre afferrava qualche tovagliolo di carta per pulire il tavolo._

_"No, in albergo mi lasciano alla reception perché sono di bella presenza e attiro i clienti" rispose Fabrizio, riempiendo i due bicchieri che Ermal aveva preso poco prima._

_"E sei anche molto modesto, a quanto pare!"_

_"L'uomo più modesto che ci sia."_

_Ermal si mise a ridere mentre prendeva il bicchiere che Fabrizio gli stava porgendo. Se lo portò alle labbra senza staccare lo sguardo dall'amico e per un attimo - un brevissimo e fugace attimo - pensò a quanto sarebbe stato bello onorare la tradizione del baciarsi a mezzanotte._

_Fabrizio aveva delle belle labbra._

_Carnose, un po' screpolate ma Ermal era certo che fossero comunque morbide e che sarebbero state benissimo a contatto con le sue._

_E Fabrizio, senza nemmeno accorgersene, stava pensando le stesse cose._

_Ermal aveva le labbra sottili e Fabrizio moriva dalla voglia di vedere come si sarebbero arrossate e gonfiate dopo una lunga sessione di baci._

_Bevve un sorso di spumante, sentendo improvvisamente la gola secca, e poi si leccò le labbra in un gesto che tutto sembrava tranne che dovuto a qualche goccia di spumante depositata sugli angoli della bocca._

_Non erano così distanti, entrambi se ne rendevano conto. Sarebbero bastati pochi centimetri per colmare la distanza._

_Fabrizio si avvicinò ulteriormente e, praticamente ormai sulle labbra dell'amico, sussurrò: "Buon anno."_

_Ermal non ebbe nemmeno la forza di rispondere, rendendosi conto di quale piega stessero prendendo le cose._

_Non gli dispiaceva affatto, anzi sperava che accadesse. Eppure tremava, aveva paura._

_Che poi non capiva nemmeno per quale motivo un bacio dovesse terrorizzarlo così tanto._

_Forse non era il bacio, ma il cambiamento._

_Sarebbe stato inevitabile, con un bacio tra loro sarebbe cambiato tutto. E i cambiamenti fanno sempre paura._

_Si dice che si teme ciò che non si conosce, ed Ermal temeva che il rapporto con Fabrizio cambiasse proprio per quel motivo: sarebbe stato tutto nuovo, una situazione sconosciuta._

_E poi, più di tutto, aveva paura che i gesti di Fabrizio fossero dettati solo dall'alcol e che il giorno seguente gli avrebbe detto di non ricordarsi nulla. O peggio ancora, di averlo baciato mentre era ubriaco e di essersene pentito._

_Ermal non era pronto a sopportare qualcosa del genere. E allo stesso tempo non era pronto a scostarsi._

_Quasi come se qualcuno stesse ascoltando le sue preoccupazioni, il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare incessantemente distruggendo completamente l'atmosfera che si era creata._

_Ermal si allontanò di scatto, afferrando il cellulare che aveva lasciato sul divano qualche attimo prima._

_"È mia madre, devo rispondere" disse prima di accettare la chiamata._

_Non si allontanò, però._

_Non andò a parlare in balcone o in un'altra stanza, come si fa di solito quando si vuole avere un po' di privacy._

_Rimase a parlare a pochi passi da Fabrizio, rispondendo a sua madre in quella che sembrava una nuova lingua, un miscuglio di italiano, barese e albanese._

_Fabrizio sorrise, un po' perché era grato che Ermal si sentisse così a suo agio da parlare con sua madre senza pretendere di farlo in privato, e un po' perché era impossibile non sorridere vedendolo così sereno mentre parlava con la sua famiglia._

_Ermal gli stava cambiando la vita, stava cambiando il suo modo di vedere le cose._

_E Fabrizio era spaventato da come quel ricciolino si fosse intrufolato nella sua vita, ma era anche estremamente felice._

_Il fatto che poco prima stesse per baciarlo, ne era una dimostrazione._

_Non era così ubriaco da non rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo. Anzi, era estremamente lucido e convinto di quel gesto. E se solo il telefono di Ermal non li avesse interrotti, lo avrebbe baciato e avrebbe continuato a farlo per tutta la sera._

_Sarebbe stato senz'altro un buon modo per iniziare l'anno._

_La sorte, però, non era stata a suo favore._

_Da un lato poteva essere una cosa negativa - anzi, lo era senz'altro - ma dall'altra parte Fabrizio doveva ammettere che così sarebbe stato tutto più divertente._

_Avrebbe cercato di coltivare quel rapporto, aspettando che la sorte girasse per una volta dalla sua parte._

_Magari sarebbe stato fortunato e per una volta tanto nella vita avrebbe avuto ciò che ormai desiderava ardentemente: vivere Ermal in ogni modo possibile._

"Smettila."

La voce di Ermal arrivò alle sue orecchie come un ordine, eppure con un tono estremamente dolce.

Si voltò brevemente verso di lui e poi tornò a fissare la strada, questa volta stringendo il volante e smettendo di tamburellarci le dita sopra.

Lo faceva spesso quando era nervoso. Iniziava a picchiettare le dita sul bordo del volante, come se ogni colpo gli permettesse di scaricare almeno una piccola parte di tensione.

"Andrà tutto bene, Bizio. Non devi essere agitato" disse Ermal appoggiandogli una mano sulla coscia e stringendola leggermente.

Erano partiti da Roma molto presto, quella mattina, diretti a Bari. E per almeno metà del viaggio, Fabrizio era rimasto in religioso silenzio a tamburellare le dita sul volante.

Per un po' Ermal l'aveva lasciato fare.

Si era concentrato sulla musica, sul paesaggio, aveva cercato anche di dormire. Non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di dire a Fabrizio di calmarsi perché capiva la sua agitazione.

Ma arrivati ormai a metà strada, non aveva più retto.

Non avrebbe sopportato altre ore di viaggio con Fabrizio teso come la corda di una chitarra.

"Non sono agitato" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal nascose un sorriso prima di dire: "Hai insistito per andare a Bari in macchina perché guidare ti rilassa. Non dirmi che non sei agitato, non ci credo."

"Ok, va bene. Sono un po' agitato" ammise Fabrizio.

E in realtà _un po'_ significava _moltissimo_.

"Non devi. Ho parlato alla mia famiglia di te, è come se ti conoscessero già" cercò di rassicurarlo Ermal.

"Diciamo che non sono bravo a fare una buona impressione sui genitori delle persone con cui esco."

Ermal lo fissò per qualche secondo, incuriosito.

Non avevano mai parlato delle loro relazioni passate e in effetti non sapeva se Fabrizio avesse avuto storie importanti prima di lui. Ma evidentemente sì, visto come parlava.

"Vuoi parlarne?" chiese, sperando che Fabrizio rispondesse di sì.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Non c'è molto da dire. Avevo una fidanzata qualche anno fa, Giada. La prima cena con i suoi è stata un disastro. Io ero nervoso, continuavo a dire la cosa sbagliata e suo padre mi odiava. Sono ancora convinto che se avesse potuto, mi avrebbe accoltellato."

Ermal sorrise immaginando Fabrizio così nervoso da voler a tutti costi fare la cosa giusta, finendo però per fare esattamente l'opposto.

E poi doveva ammettere che lo capiva.

Quando era toccato a lui conoscere la famiglia di Fabrizio, era stato tutto più facile.

Loro non stavano insieme, anzi si conoscevano appena, e per quanto Ermal volesse fare buona impressione, sicuramente non si era sentito sotto pressione quanto invece si sentiva Fabrizio in quel momento.

Ora iniziava anche a capire perché fosse così assente e pensieroso, fino a un attimo prima.

"È per questo che sei così assente? Sei paralizzato dall'agitazione?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No, in realtà ero solo sovrappensiero."

"A che pensavi?" chiese Ermal, sperando che parlare di altro potesse servire a distrarre Fabrizio.

Fabrizio si voltò per un secondo per guardarlo e sorrise. Poi, tornando a fissare la strada, disse: "Ripensavo alla sera di Capodanno. Credo che sia la sera in cui è cambiato tutto."

Ermal annuì con un cenno.

Era davvero cambiato tutto quella sera.

Anche se lui aveva una cotta per Fabrizio da tempo, quella sera era stato come se i suoi sentimenti fossero improvvisamente esplosi, come se si fossero accentuati.

Forse era stato il fatto che Fabrizio avesse cucinato per lui a stregarlo completamente. O forse il vino che avevano bevuto.

O forse il fatto che a un certo punto Ermal non sembrasse più l'unico a provare qualcosa.

Se solo sua madre non li avesse interrotti telefonando nel momento sbagliato...

Anche se però, forse, era stato meglio così. Avevano avuto più tempo per capire in che direzione stesse andando il loro rapporto, non avevano fatto le cose di fretta.

"Inizi a pentirti che sia cambiato tutto, vero?" chiese Ermal scherzoso.

"No, anzi. Credo sia una delle cose migliori che mi siano mai successe" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.

In realtà però, a essere proprio onesti fino in fondo, più si avvicinavano a Bari e più la paura lo divorava. E forse, una piccola parte di lui, si pentiva di essersi innamorato.


	8. La cena per farli conoscere

** La cena per farli conoscere **

Almeno a primo impatto, Bari era bella esattamente come Ermal gli aveva sempre detto.

O forse Fabrizio la vedeva bella perché, nel momento esatto in cui erano usciti dall'autostrada, Ermal aveva iniziato a sorridere.

Avrebbe voluto vederlo sorridere così ogni giorno della sua vita.

Seguì con attenzione le indicazioni del navigatore cercando di non pensare a cosa avrebbe trovato una volta giunto a destinazione.

Non aveva ancora realizzato del tutto che avrebbe conosciuto la famiglia di Ermal, ma nonostante tutto l'ansia era forte e più si avvicinavano alla casa in cui Ermal era cresciuto, più Fabrizio sentiva lo stomaco stringersi quasi dolorosamente.

"Ecco, parcheggia qui" disse Ermal indicandogli un punto lungo la strada.

Non era propriamente un parcheggio, ma Ermal sosteneva che quella via fosse quasi sempre deserta e che nessuno avrebbe fatto problemi.

Fabrizio fece come gli era stato suggerito e poi spense il motore.

Le mani gli tremavano leggermente per l'ansia ed Ermal, notando quanto fosse nervoso, le prese tra le sue e disse: "Andrà tutto bene, Bizio."

"E se invece non andasse bene?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato, tirando fuori i suoi dubbi.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Tu stai con me, non con loro. Quindi se va male, pazienza."

Ma in fondo Fabrizio sapeva che non era così.

Ermal teneva alla sua famiglia e, cosa ancora più importante, teneva molto al giudizio dei suoi fratelli e soprattutto di sua madre.

Probabilmente era a causa del suo passato.

Scappare dall'Albania, da suo padre, lo aveva fatto sentire come se fosse lui a doversi prendere cura di tutti. Era il fratello maggiore ed era naturale che sentisse il bisogno di prendersi cura di suo fratello e sua sorella.

E sentiva anche il bisogno di prendersi cura di sua madre, che fino a quel momento non aveva avuto nessuno che si prendesse cura di lei.

Portare il peso della famiglia sulle spalle dopo ciò che avevano passato, aveva contribuito a creare un legame che Fabrizio riteneva più unico che raro.

Sembravano vivere in simbiosi, pur vivendo distanti.

Motivo per cui sapeva che Ermal era sincero quando gli diceva che anche se quell'incontro fosse andato male non sarebbe stato importante, ma allo stesso modo sapeva che in fondo non sarebbe stato così.

Se le cose fossero andate male, Ermal ne avrebbe sofferto e Fabrizio non poteva accettarlo. Quindi avrebbe fatto di tutto per far andare bene le cose.

Abbozzò un sorriso, sperando di apparire tranquillo almeno agli occhi di Ermal, e poi finalmente si decise a scendere dall'auto.

"E comunque per ora puoi stare tranquillo, credo che a casa ci sia soltanto mio fratello. Mia madre è sicuramente al lavoro e Sabina sta sempre in giro con qualche amica."

"Questo non mi rende più tranquillo. Speravo di superare la parte difficile in un colpo solo, come togliere un cerotto" rispose Fabrizio.

In effetti sarebbe stato più facile incontrare tutti insieme, superare la parte difficile subito. Ma se proprio doveva conoscere la famiglia di Ermal in momenti diversi, era contento che il primo della lista fosse suo fratello.

Ermal gli aveva parlato spesso di Rinald.

Fabrizio sapeva che avevano due anni di differenza e che era un artista. Disegnava e dipingeva incredibilmente bene per essere così giovane, ed Ermal era sempre molto orgoglioso di mostrargli qualche foto delle sue opere.

Erano molto legati e Fabrizio si era sentito più volte geloso di quel legame. Lui non aveva mai avuto niente di simile con suo fratello.

Dall'altra parte però sapeva che probabilmente il loro legame così stretto era dovuto a ciò che avevano passato durante la loro infanzia, qualcosa di così terribile da obbligarli a farsi forza l'un l'altro. E di certo non poteva essere geloso di quello.

"Rilassati" disse Ermal, interrompendo i suoi pensieri e prendendogli la mano, mentre con l'altra infilava la chiave nella serratura e apriva la porta.

Fabrizio sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per un momento.

In fondo, stava solo per conoscere il fratello del suo ragazzo. Non aveva motivo di avere paura.

Entrati in casa, Ermal fece appena in tempo a posare le chiavi sul mobile dell'ingresso. Un secondo dopo sentì suo fratello buttarsi addosso a lui e stringerlo in un abbraccio.

Fabrizio rimase in disparte a osservare la scena con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Ermal sembrava incredibilmente felice di rivedere suo fratello, e Fabrizio era felice con lui.

"Pensavo arrivassi prima, avevo anche preparato il pranzo!" disse Rinald sciogliendo l'abbraccio e scostandosi leggermente.

"Abbiamo trovato traffico. Alla fine ci siamo arrangiati con un panino in autogrill" spiegò Ermal. Poi si voltò verso Fabrizio, pronto a presentarlo a suo fratello, ma Rinald lo precedette.

"Scusa, non mi sono nemmeno presentato. Sono Rinald" disse tendendo la mano verso di lui.

Fabrizio la strinse sorridendo. "Piacere, Fabrizio."

"Sono davvero felice di conoscerti. Ermal non fa che parlare di te."

"Non è vero!" replicò Ermal, ma le guance improvvisamente rosse smentivano le sue parole.

Fabrizio lanciò un'occhiata divertita a Ermal, poi riportò l'attenzione su Rinald dicendo: "Spero solo cose buone."

"Assolutamente. Secondo quello che dice mio fratello, non hai nemmeno un difetto."

"Ne ho parecchi in realtà" rispose Fabrizio imbarazzato.

"È anche modesto!" esclamò Rinald, rivolto a Ermal.

In effetti, Ermal aveva parlato spesso di Fabrizio dipingendolo come l'uomo perfetto. E Rinald doveva ammettere di essersi preparato a trovare mille difetti in quell'uomo, perché conosceva Ermal e sapeva che quando si innamorava di qualcuno vedeva solo le parti buone e non riusciva a vedere il marcio.

Avrebbero potuto piazzargli davanti agli occhi i suoi difetti, ed Ermal comunque non se ne sarebbe accorto.

Ma Fabrizio sembrava davvero essere come Ermal lo aveva descritto.

Buono, alla mano, bello ma inconsapevole di esserlo, umile. E sembrava che rendesse felice Ermal più di quanto avesse fatto chiunque altro prima.

Per la prima volta, di fronte a una nuova fiamma di suo fratello, Rinald non aveva alcuna intenzione di trovare dei difetti.

Se con Rinald le cose erano andate bene, non si poteva dire lo stesso per la madre di Ermal.

Era tornata a casa poco prima di cena insieme a Sabina, la sorella di Ermal.

A differenza di Rinald, si era mostrata diffidente nei confronti di Fabrizio.

Anche quando aveva visto che Rinald sembrava aver stretto amicizia con lui (e che quindi forse qualcosa di buono quel ragazzo ce l'aveva) aveva continuato a guardarlo con sospetto.

Sabina invece continuava a fissarlo come avrebbe guardato il protagonista del suo telefilm preferito. Ed Ermal la capiva, in fondo Fabrizio non era il tipo che passava inosservato.

"Quanti anni hai?" chiese Sabina a un certo punto.

Erano seduti a tavola per la cena, Mira occupava il posto di capotavola, Ermal e Fabrizio erano seduti a un lato e Rinald e Sabina all'altro.

E Sabina, facilitata dal fatto di trovarsi seduta di fronte a Fabrizio, continuava a riempirlo di domande.

"Ventisette, compiuti da poco" rispose Fabrizio.

"Peccato, sei un po' troppo grande per me" rispose lei.

Ermal intervenne nella conversazione dicendo: "È anche un po' troppo fidanzato per te."

Ma Sabina non ci fece caso e continuò a riempire Fabrizio di domande: gli chiedeva il significato dei suoi tatuaggi, cosa faceva nella vita, qual era il suo film preferito...

Ogni domanda le passasse per la testa, la faceva.

Ed Ermal in fondo non poteva darle torto. In fondo aveva solo quindici anni ed era seduta davanti a un ragazzo più grande estremamente bello.

Probabilmente lui avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.

"Allora, Fabrizio" intervenne Mira attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, al punto che anche Sabina smise di parlare. "Quindi tu ed Ermal siete vicini di casa?"

Era la prima volta che si rivolgeva direttamente a Fabrizio, a esclusione del breve attimo in cui si erano presentati quando lei era tornata a casa.

Fabrizio annuì. "Sì, stesso piano. Ci siamo conosciuti quando Ermal è venuto a stare lì, ma non ci siamo mai parlati molto. Almeno fino a Natale."

"Già, Ermal mi ha raccontato di quando hai dimenticato le chiavi di casa e lui ti ha gentilmente ospitato a casa sua" rispose lei.

Ermal sbuffò scocciato.

Continuava a sentire un astio ingiustificato da parte di sua madre nei confronti di Fabrizio e iniziava a essere stufo di quella situazione.

Sapeva quanto Fabrizio ci tenesse a fare bella figura e non voleva assolutamente che si sentisse in difetto quando in realtà era solo colpa di sua madre se le cose stavano andando male.

"Sì, è stato davvero molto gentile" disse Fabrizio, allungando una mano sotto il tavolo e prendendo quella di Ermal.

Ermal sorrise voltandosi verso di lui. Non gli interessava che sua madre stesse rovinando tutto. Con Fabrizio era felice ed era l'unica cosa che contava.

Ma di certo non avrebbe lasciato quella questione irrisolta.

Appena sua madre si alzò e sparì dietro la porta della cucina per preparare il caffè, Ermal la seguì.

La scusa del volerla aiutare era ovviamente solo una scusa e sicuramente se ne erano accorti tutti, ma a lui non importava.

Doveva parlare con sua madre e non gli interessava se Fabrizio o i suoi fratelli avrebbero capito l'argomento della loro discussione.

"Mamma."

Lei si voltò per un attimo e poi disse: "Torna di là, tesoro. Mi occupo io del caffè."

"Non sono qua per il caffè."

Mira sospirò. "Hai intenzione di sgridarmi?"

"Posso farlo? Perché un po' te lo meriteresti, mamma" disse Ermal.

Sua madre si voltò verso di lui ma Ermal non le diede il tempo di rispondere e continuò dicendo: "Fabrizio sta facendo di tutto per cercare di piacerti. Gli ho promesso che sarebbe andato tutto bene perché ero convinto che sarebbe stato così, ero convinto che ti sarebbe piaciuto. E invece sta andando tutto di merda."

"Ermal..."

"No, fammi finire. Non hai fatto altro che guardarlo male per tutta la sera e poi, quando finalmente decidi di rivolgergli la parola, lo fai con il tono più antipatico che ti abbia mai sentito usare. Qual è il problema?"

"È la prima volta che porti a casa qualcuno. Hai sempre fatto conoscere le persone con cui uscivi solo a tuo fratello, è la prima volta che fai conoscere qualcuno anche a me e a Sabina."

"E quindi?"

"E quindi tendo ad essere diffidente perché prima voglio assicurarmi che sia la persona giusta" ammise lei.

Ermal sarebbe sempre stato un bambino ai suoi occhi. Sarebbe sempre stato il ragazzino con i pantaloncini che cercava di difenderla.

E ora, a distanza di anni, sentiva la necessità di ricambiare il favore, di essere lei quella che doveva difenderlo.

Si era sempre sentita in colpa per il loro passato. Si era sempre attribuita la colpa di aver scelto quell'uomo che all'inizio sembrava così buono, ma che poi si era rivelato un mostro.

Una parte di sé, quella più irrazionale, era sempre stata convinta di essere la causa di tutto quello. Di essere stata lei ad aver messo i suoi figli in quella situazione.

Si incolpava di non averli protetti a sufficienza, si sentiva causa di ogni cicatrice sul corpo di Ermal.

Ermal era sempre stato così protettivo con lei.

Fin da piccolo, fin dalle prime volte in cui suo padre era diventato violento, aveva capito che qualcosa non andava. Aveva capito che quella non era la normalità e che doveva fare tutto il possibile per proteggere sua madre.

Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui si era messo in mezzo alle discussioni dei suoi genitori, delle volte in cui si era preso uno schiaffo destinato a sua madre. Ma non se ne pentiva.

Per sua madre avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

E questo Mira lo sapeva bene e gliene era grata. Ma così come Ermal l'aveva protetta in passato, ora toccava a lei proteggere lui.

"Sto solo cercando di proteggerti, Ermal" sussurrò sua madre, come se fosse un segreto che non voleva rivelare.

Ermal si avvicinò a lei e la strinse in un abbraccio. "Mamma, non devi proteggermi."

"Sì che devo. Sono tua madre."

"Allora diciamo che non devi proteggermi da questo. Fabrizio è un bravo ragazzo" disse Ermal scostandosi da lei.

"Lo so. Ma è mio dovere preoccuparmi, lo sai."

Ermal annuì. Certo che lo sapeva. Poteva solo immaginare cosa volesse dire avere dei figli, sentirsi responsabile per loro anche quando ormai erano diventati adulti.

"Lui ti rende felice?" chiese Mira a un certo punto, con espressione terribilmente seria.

"Sì, tanto" disse Ermal. Poi aggiunse: "Credo di essermi innamorato."

Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva ad alta voce e che lo diceva a qualcuno.

Sapeva di essere innamorato di Fabrizio da tempo ormai, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo.

Si sentiva frenato da un sentimento troppo grande e dalla paura che Fabrizio potesse non ricambiare, quindi si era tenuto quel piccolo dettaglio per sé. Ma di fronte a sua madre non poteva che dire la verità.

Ciò che non sapeva era che qualcuno aveva sentito quella conversazione e che quindi non lo aveva ammesso solo di fronte a sua madre.

Le cose non stavano andando a bene.

Certo, con Rinald e Sabina era stato incredibilmente facile entrare in sintonia, ma con la madre di Ermal sembrava esserci un muro invalicabile.

Lo guardava con sospetto e diffidenza - Fabrizio se ne era accorto fin da subito - e non sembrava felice che suo figlio stesse con lui. Né che lo avesse portato a casa.

E lui iniziava a sentirsi di troppo.

"Non farci caso" disse Rinald, indicando la porta della cucina oltre la quale erano appena spariti sua madre ed Ermal.

"Non è così facile" sospirò Fabrizio.

"Guarda che non significa che non le piaci. È solo che non è abituata ad avere ospiti di questo tipo. Nessuno di noi ha mai portato a casa qualcuno di importante" spiegò Sabina.

"Ah, no?"

Fabrizio era sorpreso.

Non sapeva molto delle storie passate di Ermal, ma sapeva dell'esistenza di una certa Silvia, una ragazza che Ermal aveva frequentato per parecchio tempo durante il liceo. E fino a quel momento era stato convinto che l'avesse presentata alla sua famiglia.

Rinald scosse la testa. "Io non ho mai avuto storie così serie e Sabi è troppo piccola."

Fabrizio sorrise vedendo l'occhiata che Sabina aveva appena lanciato al fratello, poi chiese: "E Ermal?"

"Avendo solo due anni di differenza, siamo sempre usciti nello stesso gruppo di amici quindi ovviamente conosco ogni persona che ha frequentato. Ma non ha mai portato nessuno a casa. Nessuno è mai stato così importante" spiegò Rinald.

"È una cosa nuova per tutti e nostra madre deve ancora abituarsi all'idea che i suoi bambini stiano crescendo" aggiunse Sabina.

"Mi sembra comunque che abbia un problema con me. Forse dovrei parlarle" disse Fabrizio cercando un segno di approvazione da parte di Rinald e Sabina.

Rinald annuì. "Puoi provare. Però non prendertela se ti sembra fredda. Deve solo abituarsi alla situazione, sono sicura che non ha niente contro di te."

Forse Rinald aveva ragione.

Forse non era lui il problema.

Eppure continuava a pensare di dover parlare con la madre di Ermal, di dover chiarire qualcosa. Anche se non sapeva cosa.

"Vado a chiedere se hanno bisogno di aiuto" disse Fabrizio alzandosi.

In realtà sperava che rimanere da solo con Ermal e sua madre potesse migliorare le cose.

Forse senza troppe persone ad assistere, sarebbe stato più facile parlare.

La porta della cucina era socchiusa e Fabrizio era intenzionato semplicemente a bussare, per avvertire della sua presenza, e poi aprire.

Ma si immobilizzò quando sentì Ermal fare il suo nome.

"Fabrizio è un bravo ragazzo."

Sorrise sentendo il tono dolce con cui Ermal aveva detto quella frase.

Lo riempiva di complimenti e nella maggior parte dei casi si imbarazzava e non sapeva come rispondere, ma gli piaceva sentire Ermal parlare così di lui.

Poi sentì Mira dire: "Lo so. Ma è mio dovere preoccuparmi, lo sai."

Forse Rinald e Sabina avevano ragione. Forse non era colpa sua, forse Mira doveva solo abituarsi all'idea che suo figlio fosse cresciuto.

"Lui ti rende felice?" chiese un attimo dopo, e Fabrizio si avvicinò ulteriormente alla porta, curioso di sentire la risposta.

"Sì, tanto. Credo di essermi innamorato."

Fabrizio sentì il respiro bloccarsi in gola, il cuore perdere un battito.

Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato.

Ermal era innamorato di lui e Fabrizio non riusciva a capire come sentirsi al riguardo.

Felice, sicuramente. Anche lui era innamorato di Ermal e non poteva che essere felice di fronte alla consapevolezza di essere ricambiato.

Ma era anche spaventato.

Essere innamorati di qualcuno è una cosa grossa. Se sei innamorato significa che hai qualcosa da perdere.

E Fabrizio aveva perso così tante cose nella vita che non voleva nemmeno il rischio di perderne altre.

Ma era consapevole che non poteva tornare indietro.

Era troppo preso da quella situazione. E a quanto sembrava non era l'unico.


	9. Dubbi

** Dubbi **

Alla fine non era stato poi così difficile instaurare un rapporto con la madre di Ermal.

Dopo la prima giornata trascorsa con un po' di attriti, Mira aveva cercato di essere aperta e disponibile verso Fabrizio.

Gli aveva fatto domande sulla sua vita, si era interessata ai suoi hobby, avevano parlato di musica.

Fabrizio era convinto che fosse merito di Ermal se improvvisamente sua madre aveva cambiato atteggiamento.

Sicuramente c'entrava ciò che Ermal le aveva detto durante la loro conversazione in cucina. La stessa conversazione che Fabrizio aveva accidentalmente ascoltato e che aveva condizionato il suo comportamento nei giorni seguenti.

Nei giorni trascorsi a Bari era stato facile non pensarci. C'era sempre qualcosa da fare, qualche posto che Ermal voleva fargli vedere.

Ci pensava solo appena prima di addormentarsi, quando Ermal lo guardava con uno sguardo che ora aveva la certezza di poter definire _innamorato_.

Ma ormai erano tornati a Roma.

Non c'erano più giornate piene di cose da fare che gli impedivano di pensarci.

Anzi, sembrava che dal suo ritorno a Roma non riuscisse a pensare ad altro.

Non sapeva come comportarsi nei confronti di Ermal, anche se si rendeva conto che era un problema solo suo.

Ermal aveva fatto una confessione a sua madre e basta. A lui non aveva detto niente, quindi avrebbe tranquillamente potuto comportarsi come al solito. Fingere che non fosse cambiato niente.

Eppure non riusciva a farlo.

Viveva nel terrore che prima o poi Ermal gli avrebbe detto di essere innamorato di lui e che lui non avrebbe saputo come rispondere.

Continuava a ripetersi che avrebbe dovuto lasciar prevalere l'istinto, che se Ermal glielo avesse detto avrebbe capito come comportarsi. Che probabilmente avrebbe risposto che lo amava anche lui, perché era la verità.

E se per caso la paura gli avesse suggerito una risposta diversa, sapeva che Ermal non avrebbe avuto problemi, che avrebbe rispettato i suoi tempi e avrebbe aspettato fino a quando sarebbe stato pronto.

Però un conto era pensare certe cose con razionalità. Agire di conseguenza era tutt'altra storia.

A quel punto era diventato più facile evitare Ermal, che passare del tempo con lui.

Era diventato più facile trovare scuse per non vederlo, inventare finti doppi turni al lavoro pur di non passare del tempo insieme.

Non era una decisione presa con cattiveria o dettata dal non voler passare del tempo con il suo ragazzo.

Era semplicemente una decisione dettata dalla paura.

Se non si vedevano, c'erano meno probabilità di affrontare quel discorso. E Fabrizio poteva prendersi del tempo per capire cosa fare, come reagire.

Non aveva tenuto in considerazione Ermal, però.

Ovviamente il suo comportamento non era passato inosservato ed Ermal aveva iniziato a interrogarsi sul perché Fabrizio si comportasse in quel modo.

Inizialmente aveva creduto ai doppi turni al lavoro - in fondo aveva preso una settimana di ferie, aveva senso che al suo ritorno lavorasse un po' di più - e aveva anche creduto a tutte le volte in cui Fabrizio aveva detto di essere troppo stanco e di voler solo dormire, senza nemmeno dargli la possibilità di vedersi per un attimo.

Ma dopo qualche giorno la situazione era diventata ingestibile ed Ermal aveva iniziato a capire che qualcosa non andava.

Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno, almeno all'inizio.

Aveva cercato di risolvere il problema per conto suo, senza mettere in mezzo altre persone.

Ma Marco lo conosceva fin troppo bene e aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava.

Così, dopo parecchi giorni, si era deciso ad affrontarlo.

Lo aveva colto di sorpresa, in un momento di tranquillità dopo pranzo in cui stavano parlando di tutt'altro.

Nel mezzo del discorso, aveva chiesto dal nulla: "Sei sicuro di stare bene?"

Ed ora Ermal lo fissava indeciso se dire o no la verità.

"Credo che Fabrizio voglia lasciarmi" si decise a dire alla fine.

Marco aggrottò la fronte confuso. "Cosa?"

Ermal scosse la testa, come se quel pensiero sembrasse assurdo anche per lui. Eppure non poteva che pensare che le cose stessero così.

"Lo sento distante da quando siamo tornati da Bari" disse qualche attimo dopo.

"Lo senti? Cioè è una sensazione?"

"No, non è solo una sensazione. È proprio così. Sembra che mi stia evitando."

"Onestamente faccio fatica a crederci" disse Marco.

Da quando Ermal e Fabrizio stavano insieme, erano diventati l'uno l'ombra dell'altro.

Complice il fatto che avessero gli stessi interessi e che i rispettivi gruppi di amici si fossero integrati perfettamente tra loro, erano sempre insieme. Ormai era diventato un evento rarissimo vedere uno dei due senza l'altro.

"Sì, lo pensavo anch'io" mormorò Ermal.

Marco lasciò i piatti sporchi nel lavandino, poi si sedette nuovamente di fronte a Ermal e disse: "Spiegami."

Ed Ermal lo fece.

Gli raccontò delle volte in cui Fabrizio aveva dato buca all'ultimo momento senza un apparente motivo, dei doppi turni in hotel, della totale mancanza di voglia di passare del tempo insieme.

Marco lo ascoltò con attenzione per tutto il tempo, senza interromperlo.

Principalmente non lo interruppe perché non sapeva cosa dire.

Alla luce di ciò che stava raccontando Ermal, in effetti sembrava proprio che Fabrizio volesse evitarlo.

Sembrava quasi un modo contorto per mettere fine alla storia senza doverlo fare davvero.

Ma allo stesso tempo non poteva pensare che Fabrizio - lo stesso Fabrizio che aveva visto più volte fissare Ermal con lo sguardo totalmente perso - volesse mettere fine a ciò che c'era tra loro.

"Fai ancora fatica a crederci?" chiese Ermal appena ebbe finito il suo racconto.

Il suo tono di voce era a metà tra lo speranzoso e il rassegnato.

Sembrava che fosse certo delle sue convinzioni, ma che allo stesso tempo volesse che qualcuno lo convincesse del contrario.

E Marco, per la prima volta, fece una cosa che mai avrebbe creduto di fare.

"Sì, Ermal. Faccio fatica a crederci. E sono ancora fermamente convinto che Fabrizio non voglia lasciarti."

Mentì.

Marco voleva bene a Ermal. Lo considerava un fratello.

E lui non era abituato a fare del male ai fratelli, a farli soffrire.

Ecco perché aveva finto che fossero solo paranoie, che non ci fosse niente di strano nel comportamento di Fabrizio.

Voleva solo cercare di tranquillizzarlo, di convincerlo che era solo una sua idea e che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Ma in realtà qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi c'era.

Il comportamento di Fabrizio non era normale e i dubbi di Ermal erano più che leciti, anche se Marco aveva finto il contrario.

Ecco perché quella mattina, dopo che Ermal era uscito per andare a studiare in biblioteca, Marco aveva attraversato il pianerottolo e aveva bussato alla porta di Fabrizio.

E ora stava aspettando che gli aprisse.

Passò qualche secondo prima che Fabrizio aprisse la porta.

Aveva i capelli scompigliati e lo sguardo assonnato, segno che si era svegliato da poco. O forse era stato proprio Marco a svegliarlo.

Non che a Marco importasse.

Tirarlo giù dal letto era il minimo dopo il suo comportamento.

Fabrizio lo guardò stupito, non aspettandosi una sua visita, poi disse: "Va tutto bene? È successo qualcosa a Ermal?"

"Buffo che tu mi chieda di Ermal. È proprio di lui che devo parlarti" rispose Marco. Poi, senza aspettare di essere invitato, spinse Fabrizio di lato ed entrò in casa.

Fabrizio, ancora attonito, richiuse la porta e si voltò verso Marco.

Sembrava nervoso, ma non come se dovesse dirgli qualcosa di importante. Sembrava più che altro arrabbiato.

"Marco, che cazzo succede?"

"Spiegamelo tu. Ermal dice che lo eviti" disse Marco.

Fabrizio sospirò. Ecco qual era il problema allora.

"Ti ha mandato lui?" chiese Fabrizio con tono serio.

Aveva la mascella serrata, i pugni chiusi. Era arrabbiato anche lui, ora.

Certo, aveva delle colpe nei confronti di Ermal, ma non poteva sopportare che il suo ragazzo preferisse mandare i suoi amici a parlargli piuttosto che affrontarlo.

"Ermal non sa che sono qui. E vorrei che tu non glielo dicessi."

Fabrizio si rilassò immediatamente rendendosi conto che l'improvvisata di Marco a casa sua non aveva nulla a che vedere con Ermal. Almeno non direttamente.

"Non lo sto evitando" sbuffò Fabrizio, portandosi una mano tra i capelli e scompigliandoli più di quanto già lo fossero.

Marco si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiata facendogli capire che conosceva bene la situazione, che Ermal aveva parlato fin troppo e che con lui non poteva fingere.

Così Fabrizio sospirò e disse: "Ok, è vero. Lo sto un po' evitando."

"Perché?"

"Lunga storia, Marco."

"Lo vuoi lasciare?"

Fabrizio sgranò gli occhi. "Cosa?"

Marco non rispose, ma il suo sguardo fu sufficiente a far capire a Fabrizio che quello era solo ciò che pensava Ermal.

"Te l'ha detto lui, vero? È convinto che io voglia mollarlo?" chiese Fabrizio.

Marco annuì, poi aggiunse: "Visto il tuo comportamento, sarebbe difficile pensarla diversamente."

Fabrizio ne era consapevole.

Aveva creduto che Ermal semplicemente non avesse notato nulla, ma doveva aspettarselo che invece prima o poi avrebbe capito che qualcosa non andava e gli sarebbero venuti dei dubbi.

E quel momento era arrivato. Ed Ermal aveva avuto così tanti dubbi da spingere il suo migliore amico a mettersi in mezzo.

"Non voglio lasciarlo. È solo che ho paura di quello che prova per me" disse Fabrizio.

Non si aspettava che Marco potesse capire il suo stato d'animo, ma già che era lì tanto valeva provare a spiegarglielo.

"Quando eravamo a Bari, l'ho sentito dire a sua madre che è innamorato di me."

"Ed è un problema?" chiese Marco.

"Sarà un problema se me lo dice e io non sarò in grado di rispondergli" disse Fabrizio.

Marco aggrottò la fronte. "Tu non lo ami?"

"Certo! È questo il problema! So cosa provo, ma non so se sono in grado di dirglielo. È qualcosa di enorme, significa che hai qualcosa da perdere."

"Devi capire se sei pronto a correre questo rischio."

"Non lo so. Sono stato innamorato in passato, non è finita bene. Non sono pronto a cascarci di nuovo" disse Fabrizio.

La sua storia con Giada, la sua ex storica, era ormai finita da parecchio tempo. Eppure non poteva non pensare a come si era sentito quando la loro storia era finita.

Non voleva passarci di nuovo.

"Allontanarti da lui senza nemmeno spiegargli il motivo, non è la soluzione" disse Marco.

Non poteva dire di giustificarlo del tutto - in fondo Ermal era il suo migliore amico e avrebbe sempre messo lui al di sopra di tutti gli altri - ma almeno ora capiva il problema.

E capiva che in quella situazione Fabrizio stava male esattamente come Ermal.

"Lo so, hai ragione. Ma non so che altro fare."

"Parla con lui, Fabrizio! Digli chiaramente come stanno le cose, Ermal capirà."

"E se non capisse? E se pensasse semplicemente che non tengo abbastanza a lui?"

Marco rimase un attimo a fissare Fabrizio.

Era sinceramente preoccupato, i suoi occhi lucidi ne erano un chiaro segnale.

Non riusciva a capirlo del tutto. Lui, d'altra parte, era sempre stato l'opposto di Fabrizio e non si era mai fatto scrupoli quando si trattava di confessare a qualcuno i propri sentimenti.

Però riusciva a vedere quanto fosse turbato dalla situazione. Quello lo capiva bene.

E sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto, non sarebbe servita a scacciare via i suoi timori. Ma ci provò ugualmente.

"Ti ama più di quanto abbia mai amato chiunque altro. Capirà."


	10. Chiarimenti

** Chiarimenti **

Non era facile fingere che andasse tutto bene, ma Ermal cercava di fare del suo meglio.

L'allontanamento di Fabrizio non era una cosa facile da ignorare, ma allo stesso tempo Ermal non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di affrontare il problema.

Fino a quando le cose sarebbero rimaste in quel modo, poteva fingere che fosse tutto come prima. Ma se lui è Fabrizio avessero parlato, non avrebbe più potuto fingere.

Sapeva che qualcosa non andava ed era quasi certo che se lo avesse detto a Fabrizio, il più grande avrebbe preso coraggio e lo avrebbe lasciato.

Perché era così che stavano le cose, secondo lui.

Fabrizio voleva lasciarlo ma non aveva il coraggio, così si era allontanato nell'attesa che fosse Ermal a fare il primo passo.

Doveva essere sicuramente così.

Ed Ermal, di coraggio ne aveva sempre avuto tanto. Ma non per quelle cose.

Era stato coraggioso in situazioni ben più serie, ma di fronte alla prospettiva di essere lasciato dal ragazzo che amava aveva così tanta paura da non riuscire a fare nulla.

Così aveva fatto finta che fosse tutto ok.

Aveva risposto a ogni messaggio di Fabrizio con tranquillità come faceva sempre, anche quando avrebbe voluto insultarlo perché aveva dato buca a un appuntamento all'ultimo minuto.

Si era dimostrato amorevole e comprensivo quando Fabrizio gli diceva di avere un doppio turno al lavoro o di essere troppo stanco per vederlo.

All'esterno sembrava che nulla fosse fuori posto, ma in realtà dentro si sentiva morire ogni volta.

Sbuffò lasciando cadere l'evidenziatore giallo sopra la pila di fogli abbandonati sul tavolo.

Non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente che non fosse Fabrizio, figurarsi studiare.

Mancava ancora qualche settimana all’inizio della sessione, non sarebbe stata la fine del mondo se si fosse preso una giornata di pausa.

Il fatto era che per un attimo aveva davvero pensato che studiare lo avrebbe distratto da Fabrizio. Gli era sembrata la soluzione migliore.

E invece non lo era per niente.

Chiuse il libro con un tonfo, facendo volare via un paio di fogli su cui aveva scarabocchiato qualche appunto, e si accasciò contro lo schienale della sedia.

Era ovvio che non sarebbe riuscito a finire nemmeno una pagina, quel giorno.

Due colpi sulla porta gli fecero alzare di scatto lo sguardo.

Marco era uscito con una ragazza - una a cui faceva il filo da mesi e che finalmente gli aveva concesso un appuntamento - e a meno che lei avesse deciso di dargli buca all'ultimo momento, non poteva essere lui. E poi Marco aveva le chiavi.

Il pensiero che potesse essere Fabrizio gli fece venire un groppo in gola che difficilmente avrebbe buttato giù.

Poteva esserci solo lui dall'altro lato di quella porta. E poteva significare solo due cose: era lì per chiarire o era lì per lasciarlo.

Si alzò e percorse il salotto fino alla porta di ingresso, a passi piccoli e con le mani che tremavano. Respirò a fondo e poi aprì la porta.

Fabrizio se ne stava di fronte a lui con lo sguardo basso e una teglia tra le mani.

"Ho fatto il tiramisù" disse porgendo la teglia a Ermal.

Sapeva che non era il modo migliore per presentarsi a casa del suo ragazzo dopo che quasi non si erano rivolti la parola per settimane, ma portare del cibo in segno di pace era l'unica idea che gli era venuta in mente.

E ora, mentre Ermal lo fissava, gli sembrava l'idea più stupida che potesse avere.

"So che mi sono comportato male ultimamente. Speravo che questo potesse essere un modo per farmi perdonare" aggiunse, vedendo che Ermal non sembrava avere intenzione di rispondere.

Il riccio si spostò di lato e gli fece segno di entrare e Fabrizio tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno non gli aveva richiuso la porta in faccia.

"Bizio, non serve una teglia di tiramisù per farti perdonare" disse Ermal un attimo dopo, togliendogli la teglia dalle mani e appoggiandola sul ripiano della cucina.

"Significa che non hai intenzione di perdonarmi?"

"Significa che l'ho già fatto. Non voglio scuse da parte tua, però una spiegazione credo di meritarmela."

Fabrizio sospirò di nuovo, in parte sollevato dal fatto che Ermal non fosse arrabbiato con lui e in parte scoraggiato dal fatto di dover ammettere quale fosse il problema.

Si sedette sul divano - lo stesso divano su cui più volte lui ed Ermal si erano ritrovati abbracciati a guardare un film, con il sorriso sulle labbra come se nulla potesse andare storto - e si prese la testa tra le mani.

Non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare.

Ermal si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò una mano sul ginocchio, stringendolo leggermente quasi a fargli capire che andava tutto bene, che poteva dirgli qualsiasi cosa.

"Mentre eravamo a Bari, ho sentito accidentalmente una conversazione tra te e tua madre" iniziò Fabrizio.

Ermal rimase in silenzio e aspettò che continuasse.

"Tu le hai detto che credi di essere innamorato di me."

Ed improvvisamente Ermal capì. "E tu ti sei spaventato."

Fabrizio annuì. "Un po'. È che tutte le storie della mia vita sono finite di merda, e non me ne è mai importato molto. Fino a quando sono stato con Giada. Di lei ero davvero innamorato e quando è finita ero a pezzi. Ho paura che possa succedere di nuovo."

"Non mi hai mai detto come mai è finita tra voi" disse Ermal.

Non che gli interessasse davvero saperlo, ma sperava di potergli dire che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa tra lui e Giada, tra loro non sarebbe mai accaduta.

"Lunga storia. Avevamo opinioni diverse su cose importanti. Il punto è che quando è finita mi sono sentito come se avessi perso tutto. Ho paura di provare di nuovo quella sensazione."

"Non è detto che tra noi le cose debbano per forza andare male" disse Ermal.

"Lo so. Però sono comunque terrorizzato. E quando ti ho sentito dire quelle cose, ho cercato di allontanarmi perché avevo paura che prima o poi le avresti dette direttamente a me e io non avrei saputo cosa risponderti" ammise Fabrizio.

"Non avresti saputo cosa rispondermi perché non provi le stesse cose?" chiese Ermal intimorito.

Fabrizio gli aveva sempre fatto intendere di essere perso di lui, ma arrivati a quel punto non poteva esserne certo.

"Il contrario. So di provare le stesse cose, ma se lo diciamo ad alta voce sarà tutto più reale e dovrò abituarmi all'idea di avere qualcosa di enorme da perdere."

Ermal lo attirò a sé avvolgendolo in un abbraccio.

Fabrizio sembrava sempre così sicuro di sé, che vederlo così impaurito lo faceva apparire come un bambino insicuro si cui prendersi cura.

"Allora facciamo una cosa: non dirò nulla fino a quando non sarai tu a dirmi che sei pronto. E fino a quel momento cerca solo di farti passare la paura" disse Ermal.

"Fosse facile..." borbottò Fabrizio, il viso nascosto nel collo del fidanzato.

"Io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te, Bizio. Mettitelo in testa."

E anche se Ermal non era il tipo che faceva promesse, quella suonava proprio come tale.

Nelle settimane seguenti, le cose erano tornate alla normalità.

Ermal aveva faticato parecchio in alcune occasioni a non lasciarsi sfuggire quelle due paroline che sembravano spaventare tanto Fabrizio, ma alla fine era sempre riuscito a trattenersi.

Fabrizio, d'altra parte, aveva notato lo sforzo enorme di Ermal nel mordersi la lingua quando stava per dire qualcosa di troppo e non poteva che essergli grato.

Era convinto che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui si sarebbe sentito pronto per dirglielo. Prima o poi.

Così come sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui avrebbe finalmente detto a Ermal il vero motivo per cui lui e Giada si erano lasciati. Prima o poi.

Erano cose grosse per cui c'era bisogno di tempo, ma che Fabrizio era certo che prima o poi avrebbe detto.

Ermal era diventato parte di lui, della sua quotidianità. Era solo questione di tempo prima che scoprisse ogni sfaccettatura di lui e ogni suo segreto.

Ed era questione di tempo prima che Fabrizio gli dicesse di amarlo.

Perché era così. Lo amava.

Lo amava così tanto che sentiva il cuore scoppiare ogni volta che erano insieme, e non vedeva l'ora di avere il coraggio di dirglielo.

Anche in quel momento, mentre se ne stavano appoggiati al bancone del locale aspettando le loro birre, Fabrizio non poteva evitare di pensare a quanto lo amasse.

Lo osservò afferrare la sua bottiglia e portarsela alle labbra, bere un sorso di birra e poi leccarsi le labbra umide.

E sì, lo amava anche in quel momento. Anche mentre faceva dei gesti così erotici senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Gli prese la mano e lo trascinò con sé verso l'uscita del locale, senza dire una parola.

"Bizio, che cazzo fai?" protestò Ermal.

"Vieni con me."

"Ma Andrea suona tra poco! Siamo venuti qui apposta!"

"Abbiamo un problema più importante" rispose Fabrizio uscendo dal locale e dirigendosi verso un vicolo buio accanto al bar, la mano di Ermal ancora stretta nella sua.

"Ok, e quale sarebbe questo problema?"

"Non potevo stare un altro minuto senza baciarti" disse Fabrizio.

Poi si fiondò sulle labbra di Ermal, mentre l'altro si faceva sfuggire un gemito sorpreso.

Lo baciò a lungo, spingendolo contro il muro del vicolo e spalmandosi completamente contro di lui.

Ermal gemette di nuovo sentendo l'erezione di Fabrizio premergli contro la coscia.

Se non fossero stati in un vicolo in cui chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli, di certo gli avrebbe chiesto di prenderlo in quel preciso istante.

"Scusa" mormorò Fabrizio ansimante, allontanandosi da lui.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Figurati. Sono solo un po' sorpreso."

Fabrizio sospirò, poi si sporse verso Ermal nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla.

"Non so che mi sia preso. Ti ho guardato per un attimo e mi sembravi più bello del solito."

Ermal lo strinse a sé. "Non devi darmi spiegazioni. Mi piace baciarti, non mi interessa dove."

"Meglio così, allora" disse Fabrizio lasciandogli un bacio sul collo.

Ermal sospirò, come ogni volta in cui Fabrizio lo baciava in quel punto.

Era certo che di quel passo lo avrebbe fatto completamente impazzire.

Si abbandonò totalmente alle sue attenzioni, sentendo nuovamente Fabrizio premersi contro di lui e spingerlo contro il muro.

La sua erezione strusciava contro la propria - ormai era inutile nascondere che anche lui fosse eccitato - ed Ermal stava per perdere qualsiasi freno.

Fece scivolare una mano sul suo fondoschiena, stringendogli una natica e attirandolo maggiormente a sé, mentre l'altra mano continuava a rimanere saldamente appoggiata sulla sua schiena.

"Ora inizio a sentire quanto ti piace baciarmi, in effetti" scherzò Fabrizio scostandosi leggermente da lui.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di riprendere fiato. Quando li aprì erano lucidi e il suo sguardo era eccitato come mai prima.

"Non sai quante cose vorrei farti. E quante cose vorrei che facessi a me" mormorò il riccio.

"Dimmele" rispose Fabrizio avvicinandosi di nuovo e riprendendo a baciargli il collo.

Lo stava volutamente provocando perché sapeva che Ermal, per quanto sfacciato, non gli avrebbe mai detto apertamente certe cose.

O almeno questo era quello che credeva.

"Vorrei che mi prendessi subito. Non mi interessa nemmeno se siamo in un vicolo in cui potrebbero vederci" mormorò Ermal.

Fabrizio si scostò appena per poterlo guardare.

Era sorpreso che Ermal avesse espresso quel desiderio con tanta facilità e senza il minimo dubbio.

"E so che non abbiamo il lubrificante e i preservativi, ma non mi interessa. Voglio solo sentirti dentro di me" disse ancora.

Fabrizio sentì la propria erezione pulsare dolorosamente dentro i suoi jeans.

Tutte le cose che Ermal stava dicendo, aprivano scenari decisamente interessanti.

Scenari che però non poteva mettere in atto lì, in uno squallido vicolo dietro a un bar.

Anche se sembrava essere ciò che voleva Ermal, a lui non importava.

Lo avrebbe portato a casa e solo lì, nella loro bolla lontana da occhi indiscreti, avrebbe accontentato ogni richiesta del fidanzato.

Intrecciò le dita con le sue e lo trascinò via, verso la sua auto.

Ermal scoppiò a ridere capendo le intenzioni di Fabrizio, e Fabrizio sorrise a sua volta, totalmente ubriaco di quella risata.

Se solo fosse stato possibile, lo avrebbe fatto ridere in quel modo per il resto della sua vita.


	11. Amore e confessioni

** Amore e confessioni **

Se c'era una cosa che Ermal aveva sempre odiato, era fare l'amore in posti scomodi.

Eppure in quel momento, con la schiena premuta contro la porta e Fabrizio che affondava una mano nei suoi pantaloni, stava incredibilmente bene.

Non gli importava che fossero in salotto e non in camera da letto, che fossero premuti contro una porta piuttosto che su un materasso.

Non gli importava di niente se non di Fabrizio, che aveva iniziato a sbottonargli i jeans mentre continuava ad affondare la lingua nella sua bocca.

Erano tornati a casa il più in fretta possibile, senza nemmeno mandare un messaggio ad Andrea per scusarsi di non essere presenti alla sua esibizione.

Ermal aveva continuato a fissare Fabrizio con sguardo eccitato e mordendosi le labbra per tutto il tempo, cercando di trattenersi dal dire cose che non avrebbe dovuto. E Fabrizio, seppur impegnato a guidare, si era accorto dello sguardo del ragazzo su di sé.

Quindi aveva premuto sull'acceleratore ed era tornato a casa il più velocemente possibile.

Avevano iniziato a baciarsi sulle scale, incapaci di arrivare fino all'appartamento di Fabrizio.

Poi, quando finalmente erano entrati in casa, Fabrizio lo aveva spinto contro la porta ormai chiusa. E da lì non si erano ancora spostati.

"Allora, cos'è che mi stavi dicendo prima?" mormorò Fabrizio, mentre si sfilava velocemente la maglia e poco dopo sfilava anche quella del ragazzo.

"Che voglio che mi prendi" rispose Ermal senza fiato e con le labbra gonfie.

"Va bene, andiamo in camera" disse Fabrizio prima di prendergli la mano e trascinarlo verso la camera da letto.

Ma Ermal rimase fermo e lo fisso con gli occhi languidi. "Qui. Ti prego."

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi stupito. Non era da Ermal chiedere una cosa del genere.

"Bizio..." iniziò Ermal con il fiato corto. "Avevi le mani nelle mie mutande fino a un attimo fa. Puoi confermare che non è solo una mia sensazione che siano schifosamente umide. Non ho intenzione di perdere tempo andando in camera."

Fabrizio nascose un sorrisetto soddisfatto. In fondo era merito suo se Ermal era ridotto così.

"Fammi almeno prendere il lubrificante e un preservativo."

"Non ci serve" rispose Ermal.

Un secondo dopo si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia e iniziò a sbottonare velocemente i jeans di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio lo lasciò fare, anche se sorpreso da tutta quella intraprendenza che solitamente non faceva parte di Ermal.

Non era mai stato particolarmente pudico, né si era mai preoccupato di nascondere come e dove gli piacesse essere toccato. Insomma, sotto quel punto di vista Ermal era sempre stato abbastanza limpido, quasi sfacciato.

Ma quella sera c'era qualcosa di diverso. Era come se non avesse più alcun freno.

E di certo per Fabrizio non era un problema.

Infatti non solo lo lasciò trafficare con i suoi jeans, ma lo aiutò anche a spingerli verso il basso insieme ai boxer, lasciandoli arrotolati alle caviglie.

Ermal non perse altro tempo e accolse nella sua bocca l'imponente erezione di Fabrizio, leccandola e succhiandola avidamente con lo scopo di lubrificarla il più possibile.

Fabrizio gemette sentendo le guance di Ermal stringersi attorno a lui.

Affondò una mano tra i suoi capelli e abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, trovando gli occhi di Ermal che continuavano a fissarlo liquidi ed eccitati.

Affondò per un paio di volte nella sua bocca, mentre Ermal gli permetteva di usarlo a suo piacimento.

Quella sera stavano toccando e superando limiti che nemmeno si erano accorti di essersi imposti. Ma a entrambi andava bene così.

Quando Fabrizio si sentì pericolosamente vicino al limite, si scostò da Ermal.

Il più giovane diede un'ultima occhiata famelica all'erezione del compagno, turgida e lucida di saliva, ansioso di sentirla dentro di sé. Poi si rialzò in piedi e si privò velocemente degli indumenti rimasti.

Un attimo dopo si ritrovò costretto a trattenere un gemito sorpreso mentre Fabrizio lo spingeva nuovamente contro la porta.

"Ancora sicuro di volerlo fare qui?"

"Sì, cazzo" mormorò Ermal, riprendendo a baciarlo.

Fabrizio lo sollevò da terra con estrema facilità, facendogli allacciare le gambe alla sua vita, e continuando a baciarlo lo penetrò lentamente senza nemmeno prendersi il disturbo di prepararlo.

Ermal fece una smorfia infastidita per un attimo. Anche se era stato lui a volere tutto quello, non poteva di certo fingere che le dimensioni di Fabrizio fossero del tutto indifferenti.

"Ti ho fatto male?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato.

Ermal scosse la testa, anche se in realtà un po' di dolore lo aveva sentito.

"Sicuro?"

"Sì, Bizio!" esclamò Ermal.

Era ovvio che un po' di dolore iniziale lo avesse sentito, ma non voleva che si fermasse. Non voleva che smettesse di fare l'amore con lui perché era preoccupato.

Fabrizio si lasciò convincere, penetrandolo fino in fondo e gemendo per la sensazione dei muscoli di Ermal stretti attorno a lui.

In quella posizione però Fabrizio sentiva che non avrebbe retto a lungo. Letteralmente.

Iniziava a sentire la schiena terribilmente indolenzita, nonostante Ermal non fosse poi così pesante, e temeva che non sarebbe riuscito a continuare ancora per molto.

Tenendogli le mani sotto le natiche, si spostò dalla porta e fece qualche passo, finendo per adagiare Ermal sul tavolo della cucina.

"Scusa, ma qua è più comodo" si giustificò con voce affannata, prima di riprendere a spingersi in lui.

Ermal non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di replicare. La spinta di Fabrizio gli colpì la prostata, mozzandogli il fiato e facendogli a stento trattenere un gemito.

"Spero che il tavolo sia comunque di tuo gradimento" mormorò Fabrizio, affondando di nuovo in lui.

"Sì!" esclamò Ermal, e Fabrizio sorrise compiaciuto senza riuscire a capire se l'esclamazione fosse una risposta a ciò che aveva detto o un invito a continuare ciò che stava facendo.

Ermal si aggrappò con forza ai suoi avambracci, quasi come se fosse alla disperata ricerca di un appiglio, di qualcosa che lo tenesse ancorato alla realtà.

Fare l'amore con Fabrizio era sempre qualcosa che lo faceva sentire distaccato da tutto, come se non esistesse altro al mondo.

Gli dava quella sensazione di leggerezza che a volte si prova dopo aver bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo.

Ecco, era proprio così che si sentiva con Fabrizio.

Leggero e ubriaco. Ma in senso buono.

Ubriaco come quando hai bevuto troppo ma sei ancora l'anima della festa, quando hai messo a tacere i tuoi freni inibitori ma sai ancora importi dei limiti.

E avrebbe voluto sentirsi così oggi giorno, ubriacarsi ogni giorno di Fabrizio e di ciò che provava per lui.

Un affondo più secco degli altri gli fece nuovamente mancare il respiro.

Fabrizio, con il fiato corto, disse: "Smettila di pensare. Pensa solo a me."

Riusciva a sentire i suoi pensieri, anche se non capiva esattamente cosa stesse pensando. Però capiva che pensava.

Rimuginava su qualcosa e quello non era di certo il momento più adatto per pensare.

"Sto pensando a te, infatti" si difese Ermal.

Fabrizio rallentò per un attimo, stupito e rallegrato dal fatto che quel qualcosa che sembrava distrarre tanto Ermal era lui.

"A cosa pensi?" chiese Fabrizio, riprendendo a spingersi in lui ma più lentamente.

Ermal scosse la testa. Non poteva dirlo.

In quel momento non sarebbe riuscito a spiegare esattamente i suoi pensieri e di certo non avrebbe potuto dire quelle due paroline che potevano riassumere tutto.

Fabrizio lo fissò per un attimo, comprendendo per quale motivo si sentisse così bloccato.

Si erano fatti una promessa. Ermal aveva detto che non avrebbe pronunciato quelle parole fino a quando Fabrizio non si sarebbe sentito pronto.

E improvvisamente si rese conto di esserlo.

Era pronto a dire ad Ermal di essere innamorato di lui, anzi moriva dalla voglia di farlo.

Riprese a spingersi in lui più velocemente, avvolgendo una mano intorno alla sua erezione e masturbandolo al ritmo delle sue stesse spinte.

Ermal gemette sorpreso e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il contatto delle dita di Fabrizio sulla sua pelle e le sue spinte dentro di lui.

Fabrizio affondò ancora in lui, sempre più velocemente, fino a riversarsi dentro di lui e a riempirlo con la sua essenza.

Un attimo dopo Ermal, sentendolo venire dentro di lui, gemette un'ultima volta e raggiunse l'orgasmo riversandosi nella mano di Fabrizio e sul suo petto.

Poco dopo, la bolla che li racchiudeva in quei momenti esplose ed Ermal iniziò a ridere rendendosi conto di aver davvero fatto sesso su un tavolo, e prima ancora di aver iniziato contro la porta di casa.

E ancora prima di aver pomiciato in un vicolo e di aver detto a Fabrizio di voler fare sesso anche lì, in mezzo a una strada.

Erano state tutte cose dettate dall'eccitazione, dall'istinto. E, passato il momento, Ermal iniziava un po' a vergognarsene.

Continuò a ridere per mascherare l'imbarazzo, mettendosi una mano davanti alla faccia, mentre Fabrizio usciva lentamente dal suo corpo e poi lo invitava a sollevarsi.

Si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro, mentre Ermal continuava a ridere, e Fabrizio lo vide così bello che non riuscì a trattenersi.

"Ti amo, Ermal."

Ermal si bloccò di colpo, convinto di aver capito male, e lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

"Cosa?" chiese con voce flebile.

"Ti amo" ripeté Fabrizio, scandendo bene le parole, assicurandosi che Ermal capisse.

Sulle labbra di Ermal si aprì il sorriso più bello che Fabrizio avesse mai visto.

E non solo sulle labbra, ma anche nei suoi occhi.

E finalmente anche lui disse: "Ti amo anch'io, Fabrizio."

"Non lo so, Andrea. Mi pare un po' affrettata 'sta cosa."

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo dal libro per puntarlo verso Fabrizio, che stava parlando al telefono a qualche passo di distanza.

Aveva invaso il suo appartamento per studiare in vista della sessione estiva, visto che la fidanzata di Marco ormai sembrava essersi trasferita a casa loro.

La scusa ufficiale era che, visto che frequentava la stessa facoltà di Marco, si trovavano per studiare insieme. Ermal aveva qualche dubbio al riguardo.

Ma per lui non era un problema.

Aveva preso tutti i suoi libri e si era spostato nell'appartamento di fronte, dove Fabrizio era stato ben felice di accoglierlo.

Gli piaceva guardarlo studiare, vederlo così concentrato.

Gli si formava sempre una ruga in mezzo alla fronte e aveva l'abitudine di mordicchiare il tappo di una penna. Prendeva appunti su un quaderno a spirale e poi sottolineava i concetti importanti con un evidenziatore.

Ogni tanto sollevava lo sguardo e gli sorrideva e Fabrizio sorrideva a sua volta, contento di avere la possibilità di osservarlo in quei momenti.

Quindi non era stato un problema per nessuno dei due che Ermal avesse iniziato a usare il salotto di Fabrizio come biblioteca.

Anche in quel momento, come nelle ultime settimane, Ermal si trovava seduto sul tappeto, con libri e quaderni aperti davanti a lui sul piccolo tavolino da caffè.

Fabrizio lo aveva osservato studiare per un po', fino a quando il suo cellulare aveva iniziato a suonare e lui si era alzato per rispondere. E ora la conversazione aveva attirato anche l'attenzione di Ermal.

"Non è che non mi va. È solo che così, di punto in bianco... Mi hai preso alla sprovvista" disse ancora Fabrizio.

Ermal lo guardò curioso, domandandosi per quale motivo Fabrizio sembrasse così turbato e quale fosse questa cosa improvvisa che gli aveva comunicato Andrea.

"Certo, ci penserò. Ciao" disse, prima di terminare la chiamata con un sospiro.

Ermal rimase in silenzio e attese che Fabrizio tornasse a sedersi accanto a lui, prima di rivolgergli un'occhiata e dire: "Tutto bene?"

Fabrizio annuì. "Sì, tutto bene. Era Andrea."

Ermal non fece domande, timoroso di risultare troppo invadente, ma continuò a fissarlo aspettando che dicesse qualcos'altro.

"Ha un amico che lavora in una casa discografica. A quanto pare Andrea gli ha parlato di me e questo suo amico mi ha fissato un appuntamento. Vorrebbero sentire qualche mio pezzo" spiegò Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise e attirò Fabrizio a sé stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

"È meraviglioso, Bizio!" esclamò felice. Ma Fabrizio non sembrava altrettanto contento.

"Non sono così convinto" disse Ermal.

"Perché?" chiese Ermal.

Aveva sentito alcune canzoni di Fabrizio quando si erano conosciuti. Erano belle.

Non capiva per quale motivo non volesse farle sentire a qualcuno del mestiere.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so, è tutta roba che ho scritto un po' di getto. Non penso siano così entusiasmanti."

"Quelle che mi hai fatto sentire erano belle" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise lievemente.

Quel pomeriggio prima di Natale, quando Fabrizio si era praticamente autoinvitato a casa di Ermal ed erano finiti a parlare di musica, gli aveva fatto sentire _Pensa_ e _Libero_. Erano due canzoni che aveva scritto tanto tempo prima e che poi aveva chiuso in un cassetto, convinto che non fossero poi così belle.

Invece Ermal le aveva trovate bellissime.

"Tu sei di parte" disse Fabrizio, anche se un po' sperava che il giudizio di Ermal fosse obiettivo e non dettato da ciò che provava per lui.

"Non è vero. Ti dico che mi piacciono perché è così. Se non mi piacessero, non avrei problemi a dirtelo" replicò Ermal.

Fabrizio lo fissò titubante per un attimo, indeciso se dire ciò che aveva in testa oppure no.

Sapeva che se avesse parlato, poi avrebbe dovuto dare delle spiegazioni a Ermal, avrebbe dovuto raccontare una storia che Ermal non conosceva e che lui per anni aveva cercato di dimenticare.

Ma quel momento sarebbe arrivato comunque, prima o poi.

Si alzò e andò a prendere la sua chitarra, poi tornò a sedersi accanto a Ermal e disse: "C'è un'altra canzone che non ti ho fatto sentire. L'ho scritta dopo che io e Giada ci siamo lasciati."

Ermal sorrise invitandolo a continuare e Fabrizio iniziò a muovere le dita sulla chitarra e a cantare quella canzone scritta molti anni prima.

Ermal lo ascoltò in silenzio, rapito dalla musica e dalle parole, dal significato che c'era dietro quella canzone e dalle mille domande che avrebbe voluto fare a Fabrizio.

Era uscito spesso il nome di Giada nei loro discorsi, ma senza mai soffermarsi troppo.

Tutto ciò che Ermal sapeva era che era stata una relazione importante, forse la più importante che Fabrizio avesse avuto, e che si erano lasciati per divergenze di opinioni.

Niente di più.

"...eppure mi hai cambiato la vita."

Fabrizio terminò di cantare, tenne gli occhi chiusi per un attimo prima di avere il coraggio di voltarsi verso Ermal.

Il più giovane lo guardava sereno, anche se incuriosito.

"È molto bella. Forse un po' triste però" disse.

"Beh, sì, l'ho scritta che io e Giada ci eravamo appena lasciati" rispose Fabrizio posando la chitarra a terra.

"La amavi ancora. Quando vi siete lasciati, intendo. Altrimenti non avresti mai scritto una canzone del genere."

"L'ho amata per parecchio tempo dopo esserci lasciati. È stato difficile dimenticarla" ammise Fabrizio.

"Non parli mai del motivo per cui vi siete lasciati" disse Ermal, ponendogli una domanda ma senza in realtà fargliela davvero.

Ed ecco l'argomento che Fabrizio tanto temeva ma di cui era certo di dover parlare.

Era qualcosa che aveva condizionato la sua vita, almeno in parte, ed era giusto che Ermal sapesse la verità.

"Ricordi quando ti ho detto che avevamo opinioni diverse su cose importanti?"

Ermal annuì con un cenno.

"Le cose importanti riguardavano la famiglia" disse Fabrizio.

"Del tipo che lei voleva sposarsi e tu no?" chiese Ermal.

"Del tipo che lei è rimasta incinta e voleva abortire, mentre io volevo che tenesse il bambino."

Ermal spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò per un po', incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa.

"Ho cercato di farle cambiare idea, ma lei era convinta di non volerlo tenere. Non volevo imporle la mia idea, volevo solo che la valutasse, mai lei era troppo sicura della sua opinione per ascoltarmi. Abbiamo iniziato a discutere, finché a un certo punto era diventato impossibile stare insieme senza litigare e ci siamo lasciati. L'ultima volta che le ho parlato è stato quando lei mi ha inviato un messaggio per informarmi di aver abortito" disse Fabrizio.

"Quanto tempo è passato?" chiese Ermal.

Ipotizzava che fosse passato parecchio tempo perché Fabrizio ne parlava con tranquillità, come se non fosse più una ferita aperta.

"Sette, forse otto anni. All'inizio è stato difficile. Un po' perché mi sentivo come se mi avessero strappato via la possibilità di fare il padre. Ma soprattutto perché se io e Giada non andavamo d'accordo su cose così importanti, chissà su quante altre cose avevamo opinioni diverse. In quel momento mi sono reso conto di essere stato innamorato di una persona che in realtà non conoscevo affatto."

"Non dire così" disse Ermal nel tentativo di risollevargli il morale.

Poteva solo immaginare cosa volesse dire stare con qualcuno e poi scoprire di non avere punti di incontro su cose importanti.

"Ma è la verità. Giada mi ha tirato fuori da un brutto periodo, le sarò sempre grato per questo. Ma quando la nostra storia è finita mi sono accorto che non l'ho mai conosciuta veramente" disse Fabrizio con un po' di amarezza.

Ermal gli posò affettuosamente una mano sul ginocchio e lo strinse nel tentativo di confortarlo.

Fabrizio gli prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola affettuosamente, e con un leggero sorriso disse: "È per questo che con te cerco di andarci piano, che mi prendo il tempo di conoscerti, che ti faccio domande continuamente su cosa ti piace e cosa no. Non voglio che finisca allo stesso modo."

Ermal sorrise. "Non finirà allo stesso modo."

Non poteva prometterlo, ma almeno ci avrebbe provato.


	12. Estate

** Estate **

"Sono finalmente un uomo libero!"

Ermal si voltò dubbioso verso Marco, che era appena entrato in casa esclamando quella frase, e disse: "Eh?"

"Ho dato l'ultimo esame della sessione. Sono un uomo libero, almeno fino a settembre" rispose Marco, abbandonando lo zaino in un angolo e sedendosi sul divano.

"Beato tu. Io devo dare l'ultimo tra due giorni, ma non credo lo passerò" sbuffò Ermal.

"Dici così ogni volta."

E in effetti era vero.

Ermal credeva veramente poco nelle sue capacità ed era sempre convinto di non essere abbastanza preparato, anche quando praticamente conosceva il libro a memoria.

Non era uno di quelli che dicono di non sapere niente e poi prendono 30.

Cioè, sì, era uno di quelli. Ma in realtà quando diceva di non sapere niente, ne era seriamente convinto.

"Lo so, ma questa volta è diverso."

Marco aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò pensieroso. Un'idea totalmente assurda si era appena fatta largo nella sua mente.

"Ermal, non è che forse in fondo speri di non passare questo esame?"

"Cosa? Perché dovrei?" esplose Ermal con voce insolitamente acuta, segno evidente che nascondeva qualcosa.

Anzi, segno evidente che Marco aveva fatto centro.

"Se tu non passassi questo esame, avresti una scusa per rimanere qui a studiare durante l'estate" disse Marco.

Il programma di Ermal per quell'estate era ovviamente tornare a Bari, mentre Fabrizio sarebbe rimasto a Roma.

Non aveva nemmeno provato a chiedergli di andare a Bari con lui. Sapeva che in albergo avrebbero avuto più lavoro del solito e che era impensabile che Fabrizio riuscisse a ottenere le ferie in quel periodo.

Ed era ovvio che Ermal fosse frustrato all'idea di passare l'estate lontano da Fabrizio, ma che allo stesso tempo non potesse rinunciare a vedere la sua famiglia.

Il fallimento di un esame e il doverlo preparare di nuovo sarebbe stata una scusa più che sufficiente per restare a Roma, visto che Ermal stesso aveva detto più volte di non riuscire a studiare se aveva la sua famiglia intorno.

Quindi sì, in effetti per un attimo aveva preso in considerazione l'idea di farsi bocciare.

Solo per un attimo.

Ma forse non sarebbe stato necessario farsi bocciare volutamente.

Non era riuscito a memorizzare una sola parola di quello che aveva davanti agli occhi, era improbabile riuscirci in due giorni.

"Non sono così coglione, Marco" disse Ermal, quasi sentendosi insultato dal fatto che Marco pensasse queste cose di lui.

Poco importava che in parte fossero vere.

Marco fece una smorfia, come a voler dire che avrebbe fatto finta di credergli ma che in realtà non gli credeva veramente.

"E tu che fai ora? Torni dai tuoi?" chiese Ermal, cercando di cambiare discorso.

Marco annuì. "Parto la prossima settimana. Poi verso ferragosto mi raggiungerà Anna."

Ermal sorrise.

Era bello sentire Marco parlare di Anna. Gli brillavano gli occhi, sembrava che niente al mondo fosse più importante di lei.

Ermal era convinto di avere la stessa espressione quando parlava di Fabrizio.

Un'espressione innamorata che aveva avuto poche volte nella vita, forse mai.

Aveva avuto qualche storia prima di Fabrizio, qualcuna anche abbastanza importante, ma nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire così. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire con il cuore che batte così forte che sembra voler uscire dal petto.

Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire così innamorato, con la paura di poter perdere tutto e allo stesso tempo con la speranza cieca che non sarebbe mai successo.

"Tu e Fabrizio invece vi rivedrete a settembre?"

Ermal annuì. "Se passo l'esame, sì. Avrei voluto chiedere a Fabrizio di venire con me, ma non penso possa prendere ferie in questo periodo."

"Brutta la vita di chi lavora in albergo eh!" cercò di scherzare Marco.

Ma in realtà non c'era poi molto da scherzare. Era la verità.

La vita di Fabrizio sembrava essere costruita al contrario rispetto alla sua. I periodi in cui Ermal poteva prendersi una pausa erano quasi sempre quelli in cui Fabrizio doveva lavorare di più.

E sarebbe stato così sempre, visto che la casa discografica non si era più fatta sentire dopo il colloquio.

Ermal aveva sperato che quello fosse l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo, che finalmente Fabrizio avrebbe coronato il suo sogno e che magari così avrebbe potuto lasciare il lavoro in albergo, che non lo aveva mai reso felice.

Anche Fabrizio ci aveva sperato per un attimo, ma in realtà era stato pessimista fin da subito e quindi aveva accettato facilmente la totale assenza di rispose da parte della casa discografica.

"Io ancora non capisco perché sia andata male" rispose Ermal, e Marco capì subito a cosa si stesse riferendo.

Quando Fabrizio aveva fatto il colloquio, Ermal lo aveva raccontato a tutti i loro amici con tono orgoglioso.

Per lui non era accettabile che qualcuno perdesse l'opportunità di avere un cantautore bravo come Fabrizio.

"Magari chiameranno" tentò di dire Marco, cercando di riportare un po' di speranza.

"È passato più di un mese, avrebbero già chiamato se avessero voluto."

Marco non replicò, in fondo non poteva dargli torto.

Anche se c'era qualcosa che non tornava.

Nei giorni passati, Fabrizio era stato troppo tranquillo per essere uno che non ha ricevuto la telefonata più importante della sua vita.

Non aveva mostrato la minima traccia di delusione, che invece sembrava mostrare Ermal.

E quello era sufficiente a fargli credere che forse non era tutto finito.

Contro ogni previsione - almeno quelle di Ermal - la sessione estiva era finita con un 28.

Marco lo aveva preso in giro fino allo sfinimento, imitando la sua voce affranta mentre diceva di non essere abbastanza preparato.

Ermal si era finto offeso, dicendo che davvero non era preparato. Ma nessuno gli aveva creduto, avevano solo finto di credergli.

Escludendo l'atteggiamento poco simpatico dei suoi amici, Ermal non poteva che sentirsi sollevato.

Aveva dato tutti gli esami che aveva in programma e li aveva superati con risultati più che dignitosi. E ora poteva godersi l'estate.

Ovviamente era dispiaciuto di non poterlo fare insieme a Fabrizio, ma aveva ancora qualche giorno prima di partire per Bari e intendeva approfittarne il più possibile.

Il giorno del suo esame, appena Ermal era uscito dall'aula, erano andati al mare. Erano rimasti in spiaggia fino al tramonto, poi erano tornati a casa, avevano fatto una doccia veloce - e Ermal aveva capito che il sesso nella doccia non faceva per lui - e poi erano rimasti a mangiare schifezze davanti al televisore per tutta la sera.

Nei giorni seguenti, Ermal aveva trascorso con Fabrizio ogni momento libero - purtroppo non molti visto che il più grande era sommerso dal lavoro - cercando di fare tesoro di ogni attimo insieme, sapendo che poi non si sarebbero visti per molto tempo.

E poi era arrivato il loro ultimo giorno insieme.

Per una casualità molto fortunata, Fabrizio era riuscito ad avere la giornata libera in modo da potersi dedicare totalmente a Ermal.

Si erano svegliati l'uno accanto all'altro nel letto di Fabrizio, ed Ermal si era reso conto di quanto gli sarebbe mancato svegliarsi accanto a lui.

Poi avevano passato la mattinata a mettere a posto le ultime cose di Ermal. Fabrizio si era assicurato che avesse messo nella valigia tutto ciò che gli serviva ed Ermal gli era stato profondamente riconoscente per averlo aiutato in una cosa che odiava fare.

Non era mai stato particolarmente bravo a preparare valige e impacchettare cose, soprattutto in situazioni come quella che non avevano il sapore dolce e entusiasmante della partenza, ma più che altro un retrogusto amaro dovuto al pensiero delle cose - delle persone - che avrebbe lasciato a Roma.

Dopo essersi assicurati di aver riordinato tutto, avevano preparato uno zaino con dentro una coperta, qualche panino e qualcosa da bere, ed erano andati al parco poco distante da casa.

Era un posto tranquillo. A volte c'era qualche bambino un po' troppo scalmanato che urlava, ma a parte quello era sempre stato un posto piacevole in cui passare il tempo.

Con l'arrivo della primavera, erano andati spesso lì con le chitarre o i libri universitari di Ermal.

Suonavano, a volte Ermal studiava mentre Fabrizio cercava di abbozzare il testo di una nuova canzone, stavano a chiacchierare, si scambiavano qualche bacio.

Era diventato il loro posto.

"Avresti preferito fare qualcos'altro durante la tua ultima giornata a Roma?" chiese Fabrizio mentre superavano il cancello ed entravano nel parco.

Quello era il loro posto, era vero, ma non era così sicuro che Ermal volesse passare così quella giornata. In fondo, aveva deciso tutto lui senza nemmeno chiederglielo.

"Ma ti pare? Mi piace questo posto, lo sai. E mi piace stare con te" disse Ermal prendendogli la mano.

Fabrizio la strinse e sorrise felice, mentre camminavano lungo il vialetto che divideva a metà il parco.

Sospirò e poi si decise finalmente a sganciare la bomba che si era tenuto dentro per settimane.

“Mi ha contattato la casa discografica.”

Ermal si fermò di colpo e lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. “Cosa? Quando? Che hanno detto?”

“Qualche settimana fa. Non ti ho detto nulla perché non volevo che tu pensassi ad altro nel mezzo della sessione” disse Fabrizio stringendosi nelle spalle. “Comunque pare che siano interessati.”

Ermal gli gettò le braccia al collo facendo una serie di urletti che Fabrizio interpretò come esclamazioni felici.

“Si tratta solo di farmi incidere un paio di canzoni e di vedere come vanno in radio, niente di che per il momento” disse Fabrizio, cercando di mantenere i piedi - e le speranze - ancorate a terra.

“Beh, è comunque qualcosa!” rispose Ermal prendendogli la mano e poi ricominciando a camminare lungo il vialetto, con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra.

Fabrizio lo guardò e sorrise a sua volta, mentre camminava accanto a lui.

"Solito posto?" chiese indicando un albero al centro del prato, sotto il quale solitamente andavano a sdraiarsi.

Ermal annuì sorridente e iniziò a camminare in quella direzione senza mai lasciare la mano di Fabrizio.

Continuava a sentire un fastidioso peso sullo stomaco all'idea che il giorno successivo avrebbe dovuto salutare Fabrizio e stare lontano da lui per un mese, ma era felice per quella giornata. Era felice per un sacco di cose, in realtà.

E poi si trattava solo di un mese, sarebbe passato in fretta.

Prima di rendersene conto, sarebbe arrivato settembre. Sarebbe arrivato di nuovo il momento di tornare a Roma, di rimettersi a studiare, di stare con Fabrizio.

Era solo un mese.

E anche se una fastidiosa vocina nella testa continuava a ripetergli che in un mese potevano accadere un sacco di cose, Ermal continuava a convincersi che un mese non erano altro che 30 giorni. Anche un po' meno nel suo caso, visto che aveva deciso di rientrare a Roma l'ultima settimana di agosto.

E un giorno passa incredibilmente veloce, quindi qualche giorno in più non avrebbe fatto poi molta differenza.

Contare fino a 30 è un attimo, in fondo. Non è poi una cifra tanto grande.

Sarebbe riuscito a sopportare quel mese e a farlo passare velocemente.

E poi durante quel mese non sarebbero stati veramente lontani.

Ci sarebbero state telefonate, messaggi, conversazioni su Skype - se Fabrizio si fosse deciso a imparare come usarlo - che avrebbero permesso di sentirsi vicini anche se lontani.

"A che ora parti domani?" chiese Fabrizio distendendo la coperta a terra.

Ermal lo aiutò afferrando la coperta dall'altro lato. "Verso mezzogiorno. Avrei potuto prendere un treno in mattinata, ma poi ho pensato che magari avremmo preferito dormire un po'."

Fabrizio sorrise notando il tono malizioso di Ermal e trovandosi d'accordo con lui.

La loro ultima notte insieme l'avrebbero senz'altro passata nello stesso letto e probabilmente senza dormire, quindi non sarebbe stato saggio prendere un biglietto ferroviario per la mattina.

"Non guardarmi così."

"Così come?" chiese Fabrizio sedendosi sulla coperta.

"Come se fossi un depravato. So benissimo che certe cose le pensi anche tu" disse Ermal raggiungendolo.

"Non ho mai detto di essere un santo" rispose Fabrizio a bassa voce, con quel tono che sapeva che avrebbe fatto impazzire Ermal.

Il più giovane sospirò.

Il solo sentire Fabrizio parlare in quel modo, lo rendeva terribilmente instabile.

Avrebbe voluto baciarlo fino a fargli mancare il fiato, fare l'amore con lui in quell'istante. Ma sapeva di non poterlo fare, quindi chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e cercò di prendere un respiro profondo.

Fortunatamente la conversazione venne interrotta da un pallone che era rotolato fino a loro.

Fabrizio lo prese e si guardò intorno per capire a chi appartenesse, notando poco dopo un bambino che camminava verso di loro.

"È tuo?" chiese Fabrizio.

Il bambino annuì e Fabrizio si affrettò a lanciarglielo.

"Grazie" disse il bambino prendendolo al volo e poi allontanandosi di corsa.

Per tutto il tempo Ermal era stato in silenzio, totalmente concentrato su quel bambino.

Aveva qualcosa di familiare, anche se non riusciva a capire cosa.

Gli sembrava di averlo già visto, ma allo stesso tempo era sicuro di non conoscerlo.

E poi capì.

Nell'istante in cui si voltò di nuovo verso Fabrizio, capì per quale motivo quel bambino gli sembrava familiare.

Era la copia sputata del suo fidanzato.

In un attimo gli tornò in mente tutto ciò che Fabrizio gli aveva raccontato su Giada.

Sapeva benissimo che Fabrizio aveva dato una versione dei fatti secondo cui quello decisamente non poteva essere suo figlio, eppure sembravano così simili.

"Ehi, tutto bene?" chiese Fabrizio sventolandogli una mano davanti alla faccia.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, indeciso se parlargli dei suoi dubbi.

Si sentiva sciocco anche solo a pensare certe cose, figurarsi parlarne.

Ma non poteva nemmeno fingere che andasse tutto bene.

"Non hai notato niente?" disse.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No. Che dovevo notare?"

"Il bambino con il pallone."

Fabrizio continuò a fissarlo senza capire ed Ermal aggiunse: "È identico a te."

Fabrizio si voltò istintivamente verso il gruppo di bambini poco distanti da loro, in cui c'era anche il bambino che avevano visto poco prima.

Lo osservò per un attimo e, pur iniziando a vedere una certa somiglianza, disse: "Ma no. Forse abbiamo solo dei lineamenti molto comuni."

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo e poi, vagamente soddisfatto per la spiegazione, si strinse nelle spalle e disse: "Se lo dici tu."

Ma Fabrizio aveva smesso di ascoltarlo.

Nell'istante in cui aveva terminato la frase, aveva sentito il bambino chiamare la madre e la donna che si era avvicinata a lui era senza dubbio Giada, la sua ex fidanzata.

La stessa Giada che gli aveva detto di aver abortito e che ora aveva un figlio della stessa età che avrebbe avuto il suo.


	13. Il punto di rottura

**Il punto di rottura**

_Giada passeggiava su e giù, sotto lo sguardo attento di Fabrizio che se ne stava seduto sul bordo della vasca._

_Il bastoncino di plastica che avrebbe rivelato il loro futuro era appoggiato al lavandino, nell'attesa che il timer suonasse._

_Tre minuti._

_Quello era il tempo che ci voleva perché quel test di gravidanza - comprato in una farmacia abbastanza lontana da casa per non essere riconosciuti da nessuno - desse una risposta._

_Tre minuti in cui la loro vita sembrava essere messa in pausa, in attesa di sapere se avrebbero potuto continuare a comportarsi da ragazzini incoscienti o se fosse arrivato il momento di diventare improvvisamente adulti._

_Fabrizio era immobile, incapace di muoversi da quando Giada gli aveva detto di avere un ritardo. Incapace di pensare, incapace di capire cosa stesse accadendo._

_Era uscito da poco da un brutto giro, non aveva un lavoro stabile. Non era pronto a fare il padre._

_E Giada... beh, lei sembrava meno pronta di lui._

_No, decisamente sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se quel test fosse risultato negativo._

_Il timer da cucina a forma di mela suonò improvvisamente, facendo bloccare Giada e obbligando Fabrizio a sollevare lo sguardo._

_"Guardalo tu, io non ci riesco" disse Giada coprendosi il viso con una mano._

_Si sentiva sull'orlo di una crisi, vicina alle lacrime come non lo era mai stata._

_Aveva bisogno che Fabrizio facesse quel passo per lei, che fosse lui il primo a sapere il risultato. Lei non avrebbe retto._

_Fabrizio respirò a fondo, cercando di raccogliere un po' di coraggio. Poi si alzò e con passo incerto raggiunse il lavandino._

_Abbassò lo sguardo sul bastoncino di plastica, senza avere la minima idea di cosa avrebbe visto. E senza avere la minima idea di cosa avrebbe voluto vedere._

_Sapeva di non essere pronto a diventare padre, eppure una piccola parte di lui ci sperava._

_Piccolissima, ma abbastanza grande da fargli avere quel leggero dubbio su ciò che avrebbe voluto leggere su quel test._

_"Allora?"_

_La voce di Giada lo costrinse a focalizzarsi sul risultato del test._

_Positivo._

_Improvvisamente aveva la sensazione che ogni cosa fosse al posto giusto._

_Era come se la consapevolezza di diventare padre, avesse messo a posto la sua vita. Come se avesse messo a posto i pezzi di lui che nessuno era stato in grado di rimettere in ordine._

_"Positivo, Giada" disse con la voce spezzata e gli occhi lucidi._

_Era felice. Forse era davvero felice per la prima volta in vita sua._

_"Merda" mormorò lei, mentre gli occhi le si inumidivano per il motivo opposto._

_Lei non voleva figli, non in quel momento almeno._

_Non era pronta a fare la madre, a prendersi cura di qualcuno. A volte non sapeva ancora nemmeno prendersi cura di sé stessa._

_"Non sarà facile, però..." iniziò a dire Fabrizio._

_Nella sua mente scorrevano già stralci di una vita insieme. Lui, Giada, il figlio o figlia che sarebbe arrivato._

_Una famiglia felice._

_"Però niente. Eravamo d'accordo, Fabrizio" rispose Giada._

_Fabrizio si avvicinò a lei prendendole il viso tra le mani. "Lo so, ma forse possiamo cambiare idea."_

_Giada si limitò a scuotere la testa, senza rispondere._

_"Dai, pensaci. Sarebbe così male?" disse ancora Fabrizio, ormai completamente estasiato dalla prospettiva di quella nuova vita._

_"Sì! Sarebbe terribile! Perché io non me la sento. E nemmeno tu, anche se ora vuoi fare la parte di quello che è pronto a mettere su famiglia!"_

_Giada sospirò, poi aggiunse: "Io non penso di volerlo questo bambino. E qualsiasi cosa dirai, non sarà sufficiente a farmi cambiare idea."_

E invece evidentemente in qualche modo Giada aveva cambiato idea.

Fabrizio continuava a pensarci da quel pomeriggio al parco.

Quel bambino gli somigliava, lo aveva notato anche Ermal.

E se di fronte a Ermal aveva finto che fosse solo una coincidenza evitando di dire di aver visto Giada insieme a quel bambino, di certo non poteva mentire a sé stesso.

Era suo figlio, non aveva dubbi.

O meglio qualche dubbio ovviamente c'era, ed era stato proprio per quello che il giorno precedente - dopo una settimana passata a rimuginare e a non darsi pace - aveva contattato Giada chiedendole di vedersi.

Lei era rimasta stupita, ovviamente. Non si parlavano da più di sette anni, ormai.

Però il tono di Fabrizio - urgente, ansioso, quasi preoccupato - l'aveva spinta ad accettare di incontrarlo.

Avevano scelto un bar del centro, uno di quelli in cui un cappuccino costa sei euro solo perché sei in una zona turistica.

In realtà Fabrizio lo aveva scelto apposta.

Non aveva parlato con nessuno di quella storia e non voleva rischiare che qualcuna delle sue conoscenze, vedendolo con Giada, potesse farsi un'idea sbagliata.

In una zona come quella, sempre piena di gente e invasa dai turisti, era sicuro che sarebbero passati inosservati.

Quando Fabrizio arrivò, Giada era già lì.

Stava fumando una sigaretta, seduta ad uno dei tavolini all'esterno del bar.

Era bella come sempre, Fabrizio doveva ammetterlo. E capiva perfettamente il sé stesso di qualche anno prima che si era innamorato perdutamente di lei.

La salutò con un cenno della mano mentre si avvicinava, e lei fece un sorriso tirato in risposta.

"Ciao" disse appena lui si sedette di fronte a lei.

"Ciao. Come stai?" iniziò Fabrizio, sfilandosi dalle tasche cellulare e portafoglio e lasciandoli sul tavolino.

"Bene. Tu?"

Era fredda, distaccata. Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo in fondo.

Non si sentivano da anni e non si erano lasciati in modo sereno, non poteva di certo pretendere che fosse felice di vederlo.

"Bene. Allora, che mi racconti?" rispose Fabrizio cercando di fare conversazione.

Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se lei fosse stata più disponibile a parlare con lui.

"Sono sicura che non mi hai chiamata per fare una passeggiata nel viale dei ricordi, quindi perché non passiamo subito alla parte in cui mi dici perché siamo qui?"

Fabrizio sospirò.

Dritta al sodo. Era sempre stata una cosa che aveva amato di Giada, il suo voler arrivare subito al nocciolo della questione senza perdersi in altre cose futili.

"Ti ho vista al parco, la scorsa settimana. Eri con un bambino" confessò Fabrizio.

La vide irrigidirsi, mentre giocherellava con il mozzicone di sigaretta che aveva lasciato nel posacenere un attimo prima.

"Sai che non sono tanto bravo a dare l'età alle persone, ma credo che potesse avere circa sette o otto anni. E quindi ho fatto qualche calcolo. Nostro figlio dovrebbe avere circa la stessa età" disse Fabrizio con tono pacato, anche se non sapeva per quanto ancora sarebbe rimasto calmo di fronte alla consapevolezza che Giada gli aveva nascosto un figlio.

"Sei già giunto alle tue conclusioni" disse Giada senza guardarlo.

"Ti sto chiedendo se le mie conclusioni sono giuste."

Giada sospirò, poi annuì con un cenno e disse: "Sì, è tuo figlio."

Fabrizio sentì il cuore fermarsi. Improvvisamente non esisteva più nulla. Non c'erano più le persone attorno a lui, sembrava non esserci nemmeno più Giada.

Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato e tutto fosse svanito nell'istante in cui Fabrizio aveva avuto la conferma di essere padre.

"So cosa stai pensando. Che sono una stronza ad avertelo nascosto per tutto questo tempo" disse ancora lei.

"Non so che pensare, Giada" sbuffò Fabrizio. "Eri convinta di non volerlo tenere, così convinta che ci siamo lasciati perché avevamo idee diverse. E poi dopo anni scopro che in realtà hai fatto esattamente quello che io volevo fin dall'inizio."

"È stata una cosa improvvisa, ho cambiato idea all'ultimo momento e non saprei nemmeno spiegarti come è successo. Ma noi ci eravamo già lasciati e temevo che se te lo avessi detto, tu saresti tornato con me solo perché c'era un bambino di mezzo" spiegò.

"E quindi hai ritenuto giusto mentirmi."

Giada abbassò lo sguardo colpevole. Non c'era niente che potesse dire per alleggerire la sua situazione.

"Come si chiama?" chiese Fabrizio dopo qualche attimo, cercando di non pensare alla rabbia che in quel momento provava verso di lei.

Era furioso. Non poteva credere che gli avesse tenuto nascosta una cosa così importante.

Era così arrabbiato da non riuscire nemmeno a guardarla in faccia.

Eppure non poteva alzarsi da lì. Non poteva muoversi senza prima sapere qualcosa in più su quel bambino.

Un cameriere si avvicinò al loro tavolo posando una tazzina di caffè davanti a Giada - evidentemente aveva ordinato prima che lui arrivasse - e gli chiese se volesse ordinare qualcosa. 

Fabrizio scosse la testa.

Temeva che se avesse ingerito anche solo un bicchiere d'acqua avrebbe dato di stomaco.

La osservò svuotare una bustina di zucchero nella tazza e poi iniziare a girare lentamente, mentre probabilmente cercava di prepararsi a tutte le domande che sarebbero arrivate.

Se le aspettava, Fabrizio ne era certo.

In fondo, chiunque vorrebbe avere informazioni sul proprio figlio.

"Si chiama Libero" disse lei.

"Come la canzone?"

La domanda di Fabrizio era uscita spontanea, al ricordo di quella canzone che aveva scritto tanti anni prima e che Giada aveva ascoltato quando Fabrizio era ancora insicuro delle proprie capacità e convinto che la musica non fosse la strada giusta per lui.

"Come la canzone" confermò lei.

"Cosa sa di me?"

"Sa che ci siamo lasciati prima che lui nascesse e che se tu non sei presente nella sua vita è solo perché non sai, cioè non sapevi, della sua esistenza. È un bambino intelligente, non ha mai pensato che suo padre lo avesse abbandonato volutamente" disse Giada.

Fabrizio annuì evitando di dire che quello era il minimo.

Era il minimo che Giada gli avesse spiegato come stavano davvero le cose, che avesse detto a suo - loro - figlio la verità.

"Fabrizio, so che ho sbagliato a tenertelo nascosto."

"Me lo avresti detto prima o poi? Oppure speravi che io non lo scoprissi?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Lei scosse la testa. "Non lo so. Vorrei credere di essere una persona onesta e che prima o poi avrei avuto la capacità di dirtelo, ma in realtà non sono sicura che lo avrei fatto."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

Non poteva incolpare Giada per non avergli parlato di Libero. In fondo, anche lui stava nascondendo lo stesso segreto a Ermal.

La situazione era ovviamente diversa, ma nemmeno lui aveva la coscienza così pulita da potersi permettere di giudicare gli altri.

Mise da parte tutto il suo risentimento verso la donna che un tempo era stata l'amore della sua vita e cercò di abbozzare un sorriso mentre diceva: "Posso conoscerlo?"

Giada si sentì quasi obbligata a rispondere di sì.

Gli aveva portato via sette anni della vita di suo figlio, non poteva rubargli altro tempo.

"Certo, quando vuoi."

Nei giorni seguenti Fabrizio aveva riflettuto su come comportarsi nei confronti di Ermal e su come dirgli ciò che aveva scoperto.

Aveva pensato solo a quello per giorni interi, ma senza giungere a una conclusione.

Come si fa a dire al proprio fidanzato di aver scoperto di avere un figlio?

E soprattutto, come avrebbe reagito Ermal di fronte a una rivelazione simile?

Fabrizio era così spaventato da tutta quella situazione che alla fine l'unica soluzione che gli era sembrata possibile era stata quella di non dire nulla.

Aveva continuato a sentire Ermal come sempre, a mandargli messaggi, telefonargli, ma senza mai accennare al fatto che avesse scoperto di avere un figlio e che avesse chiesto a Giada di poterlo conoscere.

Gliene avrebbe parlato al suo ritorno, faccia a faccia.

Ciò che non aveva considerato, era che nel momento in cui avrebbe rivisto Ermal, le cose sarebbero state diverse da come erano in quel momento.

Giada gli aveva detto di essere disponibile a fargli conoscere Libero e Fabrizio aveva pensato che il momento migliore per farlo fosse durante l'assenza di Ermal, in modo da non doversi preoccupare di inventare scuse per non vederlo o cose simili.

Quando si sarebbero rivisti, Fabrizio avrebbe avuto una lunga lista di cose da raccontare e non era certo che Ermal avrebbe reagito bene.

Ma dall'altra parte, suo figlio era diventata la sua priorità.

Non era disposto a mettere nient'altro al primo e questo significava, almeno per il momento, mettere da parte anche Ermal.

Tutto era andato liscio per qualche settimana.

Fabrizio aveva incontrato Libero nello stesso parco in cui l'aveva visto la prima volta, inizialmente presentandosi come un amico di Giada.

Nonostante fosse un bambino particolarmente sveglio e sapesse almeno in parte la verità sul padre, non era giusto che la sua vita fosse sconvolta completamente da un giorno all'altro.

E Fabrizio doveva ammettere che gli andava bene così.

Non poteva improvvisarsi padre perfetto da un giorno all'altro. Aveva bisogno di tempo per abituarsi a Libero, così come Libero aveva bisogno di tempo per abituarsi a lui.

Per quasi un mese aveva vissuto in una bolla, completamente preso da suo figlio e senza altri pensieri.

Ma poi era arrivata l'ultima settimana di agosto e, con essa, anche Ermal.

Rivedere Ermal dopo tutto quel tempo, era stato come respirare di nuovo. E allo stesso tempo come se qualcuno lo stesse soffocando.

No, non qualcuno. Qualcosa.

Nello specifico il senso di colpa.

Non aveva la minima idea di come dire la verità a Ermal e così aveva finito per prendere tempo.

Come se il tempo poi fosse ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

In realtà, ciò che gli mancava era il coraggio.

E poi, un pomeriggio di settembre, qualcosa era cambiato.

Ermal stava cercando di decifrare il sito dell'università per capire l'orario dei corsi, quando sentì il fastidioso rumore del campanello.

Si diresse svogliatamente verso la porta e quando la aprì rimase stupito di vedere Fabrizio.

Soprattutto di vederlo pallido e nervoso. Sembrava che stesse per sentirsi male.

"Bizio, che succede?" disse spostandosi di lato per farlo entrare.

"Scusa, so che hai da fare ma devo parlarti" disse Fabrizio con tono basso.

"Così mi spaventi. Che succede?" chiese Ermal sedendosi sul divano.

Fabrizio lo imitò, ma dopo qualche secondo si alzò di nuovo in piedi e iniziò a camminare agitato.

"Ricordi il giorno prima che tu partissi per Bari?"

Ermal annuì senza capire dove Fabrizio volesse andare a parare.

"Un bambino ha lanciato la palla verso di noi. Tu hai detto che era la mia copia."

"Si, beh, poi tu mi hai fatto passare per idiota dicendo che avevate solo entrambi lineamenti molto comuni" disse Ermal sollevando le spalle.

"In realtà avevi ragione tu. E c'è un motivo se mi somiglia così tanto" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal lo fissò. Un campanello d'allarme stava risuonando nella sua mente, ma lui non intendeva dargli ascolto.

"È mio figlio. Mio e di Giada."

Subito dopo averlo detto, Fabrizio si sentì improvvisamente più leggero, come se quel peso lo avesse soffocato per troppo tempo e ora finalmente potesse respirare.

"Avevi detto che..." mormorò Ermal sconvolto.

"Lo so, era quello che credevo. Era quello che Giada mi aveva detto. Ma non è andata così" spiegò Fabrizio.

Ermal aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, l'espressione totalmente confusa e sconvolta per quella rivelazione.

Sentiva la gola stringersi, lo stomaco annodarsi e non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dire o cosa fare.

"Ermal, so che è una notizia enorme..." iniziò a dire Fabrizio, senza in realtà essere certo di come continuare.

Cosa poteva dirgli?

Che potevano essere una famigliola felice? Che non avrebbe interferito con il loro rapporto?

Sembravano solo frasi fatte.

"Da quanto lo sai?" chiese Ermal sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Quel giorno al parco c'era anche Giada, credo di averlo saputo in quel momento in fondo. Ma ne ho avuto la certezza solo la settimana dopo, quando ho parlato con lei."

"Hai visto Giada?"

Ermal si pentì immediatamente di quella domanda, uscita di getto come un'accusa da parte di un fidanzato geloso.

In realtà non era niente di tutto ciò.

Sapeva che Fabrizio era innamorato di lui, che con Giada era finito tutto anni prima. Non aveva dubbi su quello.

Sentiva solo un disperato bisogno di capire che diavolo fosse successo mentre lui non c'era.

"Sì, avevo bisogno di spiegazioni" disse semplicemente Fabrizio.

"E poi cos'è successo?"

"Le ho chiesto di farmelo conoscere e lei ha accettato. Inizialmente mi ha presentato come un amico e Libero non ha fatto domande, ma era chiaro fin da subito che sospettasse qualcosa."

"Libero" sussurrò Ermal, come se volesse imprimere nella memoria quel nome che fino a quel momento era stato sconosciuto. Poi, colto da un'illuminazione, disse: "Una tua canzone si intitola così."

Fabrizio annuì con un cenno. "Quando l'ho scritta, stavo insieme a Giada. Credo semplicemente che volesse che quel bambino avesse qualcosa che lo legasse a me."

Ermal evitò di fargli notare che metà corredo genetico era già qualcosa che lo legava a lui.

Passò invece a chiedergli ciò che continuava a girargli nella testa.

"Perché non mi hai detto niente? Ci siamo sentiti ogni giorno, non hai mai detto una sola parola."

"Non sapevo come avresti reagito. Pensavo fosse più corretto parlatene a voce."

"Però io sono tornato una settimana fa e tu me ne hai parlato solo oggi" gli fece notare Ermal.

E a quel punto Fabrizio dovette ammettere, prima di tutto a sé stesso, il cambiamento enorme che c'era stato quel giorno.

"Oggi mi ha chiamato papà per la prima volta."

Ermal trattenne il fiato per un momento, mentre Fabrizio aggiungeva: "Come ho detto, nessuno gli ha mai spiegato chi fossi ma penso che lui lo abbia capito ugualmente. Oggi eravamo insieme al parco e lui a un certo punto mi ha semplicemente chiamato così, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Mi sono sentito felice come poche volte nella vita e l'unica persona con cui volevo condividere quella felicità eri tu."

"Ma io non sapevo nulla di tutta questa storia, quindi ti sei improvvisamente accorto di dovermi informare. Beh, meglio tardi che mai" disse ironicamente Ermal.

Non sapeva come reagire, non sapeva nemmeno cosa provare.

Era a metà tra il contento e il deluso, a tratti persino arrabbiato.

E poi si sentiva terribilmente fuori posto, inadeguato.

Era felice per Fabrizio, vedeva nei suoi occhi quanto fosse contento di avere conosciuto suo figlio. Ed era contento che nonostante tutto Fabrizio volesse condividere quella felicità con lui.

Ma era anche deluso perché non gliene aveva parlato prima, arrabbiato perché per un mese si erano sentiti senza mai minimamente accennare una cosa simile.

Inadeguato perché lui, con il suo passato e i suoi mostri, non aveva intenzione di avere a che fare con dei bambini. Non in modo così ravvicinato almeno.

E stando con Fabrizio, prima o poi Libero avrebbe dovuto entrare anche nella sua vita.

"Mi dispiace, Ermal. So che avrei dovuto dirtelo subito. Sono stato un coglione" disse Fabrizio.

Solo in quel momento si rendeva davvero conto di quanto avesse complicato le cose tenendo nascosta tutta quella faccenda.

Ermal scosse la testa e sospirò.

Si passò una mano sul viso, come se fosse sufficiente a portare via tutto ciò che stava provando e pensando in quel momento.

"Capisco perché non l'hai fatto. Non ti giudico per quello. Ovviamente sono un po' deluso che tu non me ne abbia parlato, ma capisco" disse dopo un po'.

A quel punto Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato che Ermal gli avesse risposto in quel modo e che non lo avesse sbattuto fuori di casa, eppure non si sentiva affatto tranquillo.

"Sento che sta per arrivare un _ma_ " disse dando voce alle sue preoccupazioni.

"Quanto mi considereresti stronzo se ti dicessi che non sono pronto a tutto questo?" chiese Ermal abbassando lo sguardo.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "Che vuoi dire?"

Ermal respirò a fondo, consapevole che ciò che avrebbe detto dopo avrebbe cambiato tutto. Poi disse: "Non me la sento di giocare alla famiglia felice. Non fraintendermi, sono felice per te. Il problema sono io. Sto per iniziare il terzo anno di università, non ho idea di cosa farò dopo la laurea, ma so bene che non sono pronto ad avere a che fare con una situazione del genere."

Fabrizio lo fissò, incapace di parlare o anche solo di capire ciò che effettivamente Ermal gli stava dicendo.

"Non ti sto mettendo di fronte a una scelta, Fabrizio" precisò il più giovane.

"Sicuro? Perché mi hai appena detto che questa situazione non ti sta bene, quindi mi sembra che tu mi stia chiedendo di scegliere tra la nostra relazione e il rapporto con mio figlio" disse Fabrizio, sperando di aver capito male.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No, nessuna scelta. Non per te, almeno. Scelgo io per entrambi."

"Ma che cazzo stai dicendo, Ermal?"

"Tuo figlio ha bisogno di te, più di quanto potrei mai averne io. E io non me la sento di entrare in questa storia. Mi porto dietro troppi casini, non sarei mai in grado di gestire questa situazione. Quindi mi faccio da parte."

"Mi stai lasciando?" chiese Fabrizio per essere sicuro di aver capito bene il discorso contorto che era appena uscito dalla bocca di Ermal.

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi e arrossati.

Sospirò mentre abbassava le palpebre permettendo a una lacrima rimasta incastrata tra le ciglia, di scivolargli lungo la guancia.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, il suo sguardo era un po' più duro, deciso. E, nemmeno lui sapeva come, trovò la forza di dire: "Sì, ti sto lasciando."


	14. Partenze

** Partenze **

C'era stato un momento, quella mattina, in cui Fabrizio aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva pensato che andasse tutto bene.

Si era rotolato tra le lenzuola, ancora avvolto da quel torpore che ti avvolge appena sveglio. Aveva allungato una mano verso il lato opposto del letto, quello che spesso occupava Ermal quando si fermava a dormire da lui, e lo aveva sentito freddo.

No, non solo freddo. Ghiacciato.

Come se nessuno ci dormisse da giorni.

Fu allora che lo stato di dormiveglia lo abbandonò del tutto.

Prese coscienza improvvisamente di ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi giorni.

Giada, Libero, Ermal tornato a Roma, Ermal che decideva di lasciarlo...

Era passata una settimana.

Non si erano visti, né sentiti. Non avevano avuto contatti di alcun tipo.

Fabrizio aveva tentato di parlargli il giorno seguente, mandandogli un messaggio e chiedendogli di vedersi per parlare, ma Ermal aveva risposto di avere bisogno di tempo e a quel punto Fabrizio si era fatto da parte.

Non aveva smesso di lottare, aveva semplicemente deciso di dargli i suoi spazi.

Anche se dopo una settimana, diventava difficile restare in attesa.

E lui aveva perso la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa, di tenersi impegnato. Quindi aspettava e basta.

Aveva chiesto una settimana di ferie - il suo capo doveva aver sentito la sua voce cadaverica e aver intuito che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, perché non aveva fatto domande e aveva semplicemente acconsentito - e non era uscito di casa nemmeno per fare la spesa e comprare le sigarette.

I suoi amici erano andati da lui a turno con le scuse più assurde solo per assicurarsi che stesse bene e che almeno avesse in casa qualcosa da mangiare.

Fabrizio era grato a ognuno di loro, anche se non lo dimostrava. Anzi probabilmente senza di loro non sarebbe sopravvissuto nemmeno a quella settimana.

Non aveva idea di come si fosse ridotto in quel modo.

Forse semplicemente Ermal gli era entrato così tanto sotto la pelle che anche solo l'idea di non averlo più accanto a sé lo faceva impazzire.

E pensare che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitarlo. Aveva cercato di tenere le distanze, di non farsi coinvolgere troppo emotivamente.

E ovviamente aveva fallito.

Era impossibile non fallire.

A pensarci bene, credeva di essersi innamorato di Ermal fin da subito. Aveva solo avuto bisogno di tempo per dare un nome a ciò che provava.

Ed ora era di nuovo lì a raccogliere i pezzi del suo cuore, come già era successo anni prima.

Con la differenza che mai avrebbe pensato che tra lui ed Ermal sarebbe finita così.

Con Ermal aveva immagino un futuro quasi perfetto, di quelli che si vedono nei film.

Aveva immaginato di costruire qualcosa con lui che andasse oltre l'essere due vicini di casa che hanno capito di piacersi.

La cosa peggiore era che non poteva incolpare nessuno per come fosse finita.

Non poteva biasimare Ermal se non si sentiva a suo agio a entrare in quella situazione, e allo stesso tempo non poteva biasimare sé stesso per aver deciso di assumersi le sue responsabilità nei confronti di Libero.

Forse era semplicemente così che doveva andare.

Eppure non riusciva ad arrendersi. Anzi, sperava che ogni giorno fosse quello in cui lui ed Ermal avrebbero parlato e magari avrebbero trovato il modo di farla funzionare comunque.

Si alzò svogliatamente dal letto, mentre iniziava a notare tutte le piccole cose che negli ultimi mesi erano diventate parte della sua vita e che ora erano improvvisamente sparite.

L'odore del caffè in cucina, perché Ermal era sempre il primo a svegliarsi e a farlo per entrambi; il suono basso della televisione accesa su un canale musicale mentre facevano colazione; il profumo di uno shampoo che aveva sempre odiato e che aveva imparato ad apprezzare solo grazie a Ermal; le camicie con le stampe buffe sparse sul pavimento... Non era rimasto niente di tutto quello.

Si guardò intorno, passando da una stanza all'altra della casa, annotando ogni passaggio di Ermal che improvvisamente era svanito.

L'unica traccia del suo passaggio era uno spazzolino che aveva abbandonato sul ripiano del lavandino l'ultima volta che aveva dormito lì. Fabrizio non aveva avuto il coraggio di spostarlo.

Spostarlo avrebbe significato ammettere che era finita.

L'assenza di Ermal sembrava essere più presente di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Strano anche solo pensarlo, ma era così.

E Fabrizio non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi trascinare in quel modo dall'assenza di una persona che stava a pochi metri di distanza.

Capiva perfettamente per quale motivo Ermal non volesse stare con lui, ma forse potevano almeno provare a essere amici, a non escludersi totalmente dalle rispettive vite.

Colto da un'improvvisa ondata di coraggio, uscì dal suo appartamento e attraversò il pianerottolo, suonando il campanello della porta di fronte alla sua.

Attese per qualche secondo e poi, finalmente, Marco aprì la porta.

"Fabrizio!" esclamò vedendolo.

Sembrava sorpreso e un po' nervoso.

"Ciao. Posso parlare con Ermal? Ci metto solo un attimo" rispose Fabrizio.

Aveva il cuore in gola e temeva che Marco - o Ermal stesso - lo avrebbe cacciato via.

Marco sospirò e Fabrizio si affrettò a dire: "Non sono qua per fare scenate o supplicare Ermal di tornare con me. Voglio solo parlare."

"Lo so. Non è questo il punto" disse Marco passandosi una mano tra i capelli con fare nervoso.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte.

"Ermal non c'è, mi dispiace."

"Ah, capisco. Sai quando torna?"

"Non torna."

Fabrizio lo fissò convinto di aver capito male. Poi mormorò: "In che senso?"

"Nel senso che è tornato a Bari. Frequenterà lì l'ultimo anno, credo."

"No, non è possibile. Quando è partito? Quando..."

Fabrizio non poteva credere a ciò che Marco gli stava dicendo.

"Ieri mattina. L'ha deciso qualche giorno fa, dopo che voi due..." spiegò Marco, leggermente imbarazzato di dover essere lui a informare Fabrizio di una cosa del genere.

Ma Ermal era stato chiaro: nessuno doveva sapere della sua partenza. Sapeva che altrimenti Fabrizio avrebbe fatto di tutto per fermarlo, e lui non voleva essere fermato.

Voleva solo andarsene e continuare la sua vita il più lontano possibile da Fabrizio.

"Non ha avvertito nessuno. Solo me, perché ovviamente avrei notato la sua partenza" disse Marco.

Fabrizio annuì.

Ovviamente lui non aveva notato nulla, sempre chiuso in casa a piangersi addosso.

"Però mi ha lasciato una cosa per te. Sapeva che prima o poi saresti passato" disse Marco afferrando una busta dal mobile accanto alla porta e porgendola a Fabrizio.

"Grazie" mormorò Fabrizio, ancora scosso dalla notizia.

Ermal se n'era andato e con lui tutti i suoi buoni propositi di rimettere a posto le cose.

Rimase a fissare la busta che Marco gli aveva consegnato senza avere il coraggio di aprirla.

Era ovviamente curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse dentro, ma ogni gesto era un passo in più verso la chiusura di un capitolo.

Anzi, forse ciò che c'era in quella busta era l'ultimo passo.

Fece un cenno di saluto a Marco, che ancora lo guardava appoggiato alla porta, e ritornò verso il suo appartamento.

Quando rientrò in casa, si lasciò scivolare contro la porta - la stessa porta che solo qualche mese prima era stata teatro di una delle notti più belle della sua vita - e si decise ad aprire la busta.

Sorrise leggermente notando un foglio pieno di frasi scritte con la terribile calligrafia di Ermal.

Era proprio da lui andarsene così, con una lettera come se la loro fosse una storia d'altri tempi e come tale meritasse di essere conclusa.

E doveva ammettere che se proprio bisognava mettere un punto a ciò che c'era stato tra loro, quello era un bel modo per farlo. Molto meglio di un faccia a faccia doloroso o di una telefonata.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo respirando a fondo, cercando di farsi forza, e poi iniziò a leggere.

_Bizio,_

_o forse ora dovrei tornare a chiamarti con il nome intero. Forse ora non ho più il diritto di darti un soprannome._

_Forse non ho nemmeno il diritto di scriverti questo biglietto, ma mi sarei sentito troppo in colpa ad andarmene senza nemmeno una parola. Allo stesso tempo, sapevo di non poterti affrontare._

_Ho deciso di tornare a Bari, ma se stai leggendo questa lettera immagino che Marco te lo abbia già detto._

_Credo sia la cosa migliore per entrambi. Io non riuscirei a starti lontano per molto e so già che tu mi diresti che allora non abbiamo motivi per stare separati._

_E a quel punto torneremmo insieme e finirei per odiarti perché mi sentirei schiacciato da una situazione troppo grande._

_Insomma, meglio evitare._

_Meglio allontanarmi._

_Sei una persona fantastica e ti auguro tutto il meglio. E chissà, se le cose andranno bene e diventerai un cantante famoso, magari un giorno ci rivedremo a un tuo concerto. Tu sul palco e io a cantare le tue canzoni in prima fila._

_Sempre tuo, qualsiasi cosa accada_

_Ermal_

***

Fabrizio avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra per poter avere uno di quei salti temporali che si vedono nei film, con una musica in sottofondo e le stagioni che si susseguono mentre il protagonista cammina lungo una via.

Una scena in cui al protagonista succede di tutto ma in tempi estremamente brevi, in cui soffre e si riprende in qualcosa come due minuti.

E invece a lui non era successo niente del genere, ovviamente.

Nessun salto temporale, nessuna canzone in sottofondo mentre lui camminava lungo una strada e attorno a lui le stagioni cambiavano.

Fabrizio aveva vissuto ogni singolo giorno, ogni singolo minuto degli ultimi quattordici mesi.

Aveva attraversato periodi di tristezza e di frustrazione, e poi periodi di tranquillità, fino ad arrivare finalmente a riuscire a pronunciare il nome di Ermal senza sentire un peso sullo stomaco.

Non era stato facile riprendere in mano la sua vita. Doveva ammettere che forse l'unica cosa che lo aveva spinto a rialzarsi era Libero.

Quello e la sua carriera di cantautore, che finalmente sembrava aver preso una piega decente, anche se Fabrizio non aveva ancora lasciato il lavoro in albergo.

Aveva continuato a lavorare nel solito posto, consapevole che almeno per i primi tempi la musica non gli avrebbe dato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Soprattutto ora che doveva pensare anche a Libero.

Però era soddisfatto di come stavano andando le cose, di sentire ogni tanto una sua canzone alla radio.

Nel frattempo, il rapporto con suo figlio era diventato così stretto che non poteva credere di non conoscerlo fino a poco più di un anno prima.

Passavano insieme ogni domenica.

Fabrizio andava a vedere le sue partite di calcio e, quando non c'era nessuna partita, giocavano insieme al parco.

Nelle rare domeniche in cui Fabrizio doveva lavorare, rimandavano il loro appuntamento al primo giorno disponibile.

Spesso Libero si fermava a dormire a casa sua, motivo per cui Fabrizio aveva deciso di far sparire tutto il casino che c'era nella seconda camera da letto - fino a quel momento usata come ripostiglio - e di farla diventare la sua cameretta.

Avevano scelto insieme i mobili, il colore delle pareti, come sistemare ogni cosa.

E quello per Fabrizio era stato il momento in cui pensare a Ermal era diventato meno doloroso.

Si era tenuto impegnato al punto di non pensare a lui per giorni e quando lo aveva pensato di nuovo si era accorto che non faceva più così male.

Era ancora irrimediabilmente innamorato di lui, ma non si sentiva più soffocare ogni volta che lo pensava.

Aveva addirittura smesso di controllare il suo profilo Instagram. Si limitava a guardare le foto che gli apparivano nella home, senza andare a frugare direttamente sul suo profilo come uno stalker.

Un notevole passo avanti.

Temeva che una parte di lui avrebbe sempre amato Ermal, che forse sarebbe stato impossibile rifarsi una vita senza di lui, ma allo stesso tempo era in pace con sé stesso. Come se amare Ermal, anche se a distanza e anche se lui non lo sapeva, fosse sufficiente.

Ed era un pensiero confortante.

Sapere di stare bene anche così, anche se si sentiva ancora spezzato, lo rendeva tranquillo.

Così tranquillo che non importava che fuori stesse piovendo e il suo ombrello si fosse rotto il giorno precedente. Fabrizio era comunque intenzionato a uscire e senza nemmeno arrabbiarsi per il meteo.

Afferrò il portafoglio e le chiavi di casa e uscì.

Libero sarebbe stato a cena da lui quella sera e aveva bisogno di correre al supermercato e fare la spesa.

Nello stesso istante, dall'appartamento di fronte uscì Marco.

Aveva con sé un trolley, segno che era in partenza.

"Ehi!" lo salutò Fabrizio mentre chiudeva a chiave la porta.

Nell'ultimo anno il rapporto amichevole che aveva stretto con Marco durante la relazione con Ermal era sfumato, ma avevano comunque continuato a comportarsi da bravi vicini, salutandosi quando si incontravano e scambiando qualche parola ogni tanto.

"Ciao, Fabrizio. Tutto bene?" rispose Marco, chiudendo a sua volta la porta.

"Tutto bene, sto andando a fare la spesa. Ti chiederei se ti serve qualcosa, ma mi sa che stai andando via" disse indicando il trolley.

Marco abbassò lo sguardo sulla valigia, poi tornò a fissare Fabrizio dicendo: "Sì, ecco..."

Sembrava imbarazzato, nervoso. E Fabrizio capì subito il motivo.

"Stai andando da Ermal, vero?"

Marco annuì con un cenno.

"Beh, buona vacanza allora" disse Fabrizio con un sorriso tirato.

Aveva superato la storia di Ermal, era andato avanti, ma allo stesso tempo era consapevole che avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra per passare di nuovo del tempo con lui e in quel momento si sentiva un po' geloso di Marco e del fatto che lui avesse l'opportunità di vederlo.

"Non vado in vacanza" disse Marco.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte, domandandosi il perché di quella precisazione, e Marco aggiunse: "Vado da Ermal perché si laurea la prossima settimana."

Il sorriso di Fabrizio si fece un po' più sincero e meno tirato.

Era contento per Ermal. Era orgoglioso.

Sapeva quando aveva lottato per raggiungere quel traguardo, quanto si era impegnato.

Aveva sempre immaginato che sarebbe stato accanto a lui nel giorno in cui finalmente avrebbe indossato la corona di alloro, ma il destino aveva dei piani diversi.

In quella situazione, già solo sapere che Ermal stava per laurearsi lo rendeva felice.

"Sono contento per lui" disse sinceramente.

Prima che potesse riflettere su ciò che stava per dire, Marco rispose: "Si laurea martedì mattina. So che non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma vorrebbe che tu fossi lì."

Fabrizio si fece sfuggire una risata e scosse la testa. "Non credo proprio."

"È un momento importante per lui, ti vorrebbe vicino."

"Marco, non ci parliamo da un anno" gli fece notare Fabrizio.

"E quindi? Non è così che va nei film? I protagonisti non si rivolgono parola per un tempo terribilmente lungo, fino a quando uno dei due fa qualcosa di assolutamente sconsiderato e rimette le cose a posto."

"Appunto. Nei film."

"È il momento di vedere se questa tecnica funziona anche nella vita reale, allora."

Fabrizio sospirò.

Non avrebbe funzionato, ne era certo.

Non erano in una commedia romantica, le cose non si sarebbero rimesse a posto con un grande gesto plateale.

Non aveva alcun senso presentarsi alla sua laurea e rovinargli la giornata con una assurda dichiarazione d'amore.

Non aveva senso ed era da pazzi.

Così da pazzi che Fabrizio era certo che quel giorno sarebbe tornato a casa non solo con le buste della spesa, ma anche con un biglietto per Bari.


	15. Al posto giusto

** Al posto giusto **

Pensare che l'ultima volta in cui era stato a Bari tra lui ed Ermal andava tutto bene, era inevitabile.

Anzi, non solo andava tutto bene. Era anche stata la prima volta in cui aveva sentito Ermal dire di essere innamorato di lui.

Sorrise automaticamente a quel ricordo, ripensando a come si fosse sentito confuso e instabile dopo aver sentito quella confessione. Ripensando a come avesse capito di essere anche lui irrimediabilmente innamorato.

E ora invece tra loro non c'era più nulla e ad ogni passo in direzione dell'università, Fabrizio si domandava cosa ci facesse lì.

Aveva avuto dei ripensamenti, prima di partire. Per un attimo aveva pensato di stracciare il biglietto e non andare.

Ma la curiosità era troppa, così come l'orgoglio che provava sapendo che Ermal aveva finalmente raggiunto quel traguardo.

Così era partito comunque, ma deciso a restare in disparte.

Voleva solo vederlo sorridere e festeggiare da lontano, poi se ne sarebbe andato.

Marco gli aveva mandato un messaggio il giorno prima, chiedendogli se avesse deciso di andare alla laurea di Ermal o no, ma Fabrizio non aveva risposto. Non voleva che si sapesse che era lì e allo stesso tempo non voleva mentire a Marco.

Non erano mai stati grandi amici, solo vicini di casa e conoscenti, ma Marco gli aveva dato un grande aiuto confessandogli la data della laurea di Ermal e spingendolo ad andarci. Fabrizio proprio non se la sentiva di raccontargli cazzate dopo ciò che aveva fatto per lui.

Prese il cellulare per controllare se la strada che stava seguendo fosse quella giusta e si bloccò in mezzo alla strada rendendosi conto che l'ateneo era proprio dietro l'angolo.

Sentiva improvvisamente la tremenda sensazione di aver fatto una cazzata ad andare lì, eppure riprese a camminare verso l'università.

Certo, era sicuramente una cazzata. Ma non poteva evitare di soddisfare la sua curiosità e il suo bisogno di rivedere Ermal dopo tutto quel tempo.

Continuò a camminare fino a trovarsi di fronte all'enorme edificio che aveva cercato su internet quella mattina - giusto per essere sicuro di riconoscerlo - e sospirò.

Ormai era arrivato. A quel punto non aveva più senso tornare indietro.

Era quasi un sollievo sapere che arrivato a quel punto ormai non avrebbe avuto alcun senso scappare.

Un po' di agitazione era scivolata via di fronte alla consapevolezza che ormai era lì e che sarebbe bastato aspettare un po' per vedere Ermal e poi poter finalmente tornare a casa.

Si era domandato spesso come si sentisse Ermal in quel momento.

Forse era agitato, nervoso. Forse aveva paura di inciamparsi nelle sue stesse parole mentre discuteva la tesi. O forse era tranquillo e rilassato, consapevole di essere ormai a un passo da ciò che aveva sempre voluto.

Si sedette su una panchina in un angolo, abbastanza lontano per non essere notato ma abbastanza vicino per riuscire a vedere l'ingresso dell'università.

Si sentiva in ansia come se dovesse essere lui quello in procinto di laurearsi. Ma era un'ansia positiva, una sensazione bella.

Era come fare un salto nel vuoto, ma con la consapevolezza che al fondo di quel vuoto c'è qualcosa che riesce ad attutire la caduta.

Controllò l'ora sul telefono, notando solo in quel momento una chiamata persa di Andrea.

Non aveva detto a nessuno di essere partito, aveva avvertito solo Giada scusandosi con lei se per qualche giorno sarebbe stato poco raggiungibile.

Giada non aveva fatto domande, ma Fabrizio era certo che avesse capito che ci fosse di mezzo Ermal.

Ne avevano parlato qualche volta.

Fabrizio le aveva raccontato di essersi innamorato di quel ragazzo e poi di averlo perso senza che potesse fare nulla per rimettere a posto le cose.

Giada lo aveva sempre ascoltato in silenzio e con attenzione e poi, solo dopo che Fabrizio aveva finito di parlare, aveva detto: "Sono sicura che troverete il modo di rimettere a posto le cose. E se non ci riuscirete, si vede che non era destino."

Fabrizio si era sentito stranamente rassicurato da quella frase, al punto che era convinto che ciò che Giada aveva detto avesse giocato un ruolo fondamentale nel riuscire ad andare avanti e a rimettersi in piedi.

Quindi lei era stata l'unica a cui aveva detto che sarebbe stato fuori Roma per qualche giorno. L'unica che aveva capito la situazione senza bisogno di dirglielo chiaramente.

In realtà per un attimo aveva pensato di avvertire anche i suoi amici, ma temeva di fare la figura dell'idiota raccontando ciò che aveva in mente di fare.

Meno persone sapevano, meglio era.

Digitò velocemente un messaggio per Andrea, comunicandogli che lo avrebbe richiamato più tardi, e poi si rimise il telefono in tasca.

Solo in quel momento si accorse della folla di persone che stava uscendo dall'edificio di fronte a lui.

Un gruppo di neolaureati - si capiva dalla corona di alloro in testa e la tesi in mano - seguiti da amici e parenti.

E tra quei neolaureati c'era anche Ermal.

Fabrizio lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.

I suoi capelli ricci schiacciati dalle foglie di alloro, il fisico asciutto fasciato dall'abito elegante, ma soprattutto la sua risata.

Quella risata che Fabrizio aveva sentito così tante volte risuonare tra le pareti di casa sua.

Sua madre continuava a toccarsi gli occhi, probabilmente commossa, mentre Rinald e Sabina la abbracciavano.

E Ermal... beh, lui era bello come mai prima.

E non era merito dell'abito elegante. Non solo.

Era merito del sorriso sulle labbra e della felicità che si vedeva negli occhi.

Lo osservò per qualche minuto, mentre faceva foto con i suoi compagni di corso, con la sua famiglia. Lo vide scattarsi un selfie insieme a Marco e poi voltarsi leggermente nella sua direzione.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo di scatto e, quando lo risollevò un attimo dopo, Ermal stava parlando con sua madre.

Probabilmente non si era nemmeno accorto di lui.

Lo guardò ancora per un attimo e poi, sempre a testa bassa e cercando di non farsi notare, si allontanò velocemente.

Non era stata una buona idea andare a Bari.

Ovviamente era felice di aver visto Ermal, di aver assistito almeno per un attimo a uno dei giorni più importanti della sua vita. Ma ora si sentiva uno schifo.

Vederlo per pochi attimi, senza avere la possibilità di parlargli, di abbracciarlo, di stargli vicino, era stato molto più doloroso che stargli lontano per oltre un anno.

In un attimo gli erano tornati in mente tutti gli attimi trascorsi insieme e si era sentito terribilmente male rendendosi conto che non erano altro che ricordi lontani.

Doveva andare avanti e doveva iniziare a farlo andando via da lì.

_Well I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Tryin' to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize…_

Continuò a camminare a passo spedito, ripercorrendo la strada da cui era arrivato, fino a quando sentì qualcuno chiamarlo.

Si fermò di colpo, con il cuore che batteva a mille. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque.

Quando si voltò, Ermal era di fronte a lui. Aveva il fiato corto - probabilmente aveva corso per raggiungerlo - e si stava sistemando la corona di alloro che era caduta leggermente su un lato.

"Ciao" mormorò Fabrizio.

Non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi in quella situazione. Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere lì.

"Ciao" rispose Ermal. Stava sorridendo, anche se timidamente.

Le labbra erano leggermente piegate all'insù e Fabrizio sapeva che quello era il sorriso che Ermal faceva quando era felice ma non voleva che si notasse.

Sapere che era felice di vederlo lo rendeva decisamente più tranquillo.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese Ermal.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli imbarazzato. "Per farla breve, Marco mi ha detto che ti saresti laureato oggi e io volevo essere presente."

"Senza farti notare da nessuno, però. Sei scappato senza nemmeno salutare. È stato un caso che io ti abbia visto mentre andavi via."

Fabrizio sospirò. "In realtà il piano iniziale doveva essere un altro. Ricordi la scena dei cartelli in _Love Actually_?"

Ermal annuì anche se sapeva che quella di Fabrizio era una domanda retorica.

Era ovvio che ricordasse la scena più famosa del suo film preferito.

Sentì il cuore stringersi al ricordo dell'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto, una sera di maggio in cui faceva già terribilmente caldo ed Ermal aveva proposto di guardare insieme il suo film natalizio perché magari pensando al Natale, il caldo di quella sera non sarebbe stato così insopportabile.

"Ecco, volevo fare la stessa cosa. Avevo in mente questa scena in cui io ti mostro dei cartelli con su scritto quanto sono ancora innamorato di te, magari usando delle frasi di una canzone che ho scritto."

Ermal sorrise, mentre sentiva gli occhi farsi leggermente lucidi, e disse: "Non vedo cartelli, però."

"Sì, beh... prima di partire ho guardato _Quattro matrimoni e un funerale_. La serie, non il film. E a un certo punto due amiche litigano e una di loro usa la scena dei cartelli per cercare di fare pace, ma l'altra le sbatte la porta in faccia. Ho avuto paura che avresti fatto lo stesso."

"Siamo in mezzo a una strada. Nessuna porta da sbattere" fece notare Ermal. In realtà era semplicemente un modo per dirgli che avrebbe ascoltato tutto ciò che Fabrizio voleva dirgli.

"Già, non lo avevo considerato" rispose Fabrizio abbassando lo sguardo.

"Quindi, la canzone..." iniziò Ermal ricordando ciò che Fabrizio aveva detto un attimo prima.

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto usare delle frasi di una sua canzone per fargli capire di essere ancora innamorato di lui. Canzone che evidentemente aveva scritto appositamente per lui.

Ed Ermal sentiva il cuore esplodere all'idea che Fabrizio lo avesse pensato per tutto quel tempo, addirittura arrivando a scrivere una canzone per lui.

"Il cassetto del comodino è pieno di canzoni scritte per te. Il tuo comodino. Mi piace illudermi che un giorno tornerai da me, tornerai a dormire su quel lato del letto e aprendo il cassetto troverai qualcosa che parla di te" rispose Fabrizio.

Quell'idea assurda in realtà suonava molto meglio nella sua testa. Dopo averla detta a voce alta sembrava solo una cosa patetica e sdolcinata.

Però sembrava aver colpito Ermal, che si stava sfregando gli occhi dopo che una lacrima gli era scesa sulla guancia.

"Mi dispiace per come sono finite le cose tra noi. Quando mi hai parlato di tuo figlio, mi sono fatto prendere dal panico. Quel bambino sarebbe entrato nella mia vita prima o poi, e io non avevo la minima idea di come gestire la situazione" disse Ermal.

"A causa di tuo padre?"

Ermal annuì. "A causa sua che non mi ha mai fatto vedere come dovrebbe comportarsi una figura paterna, ma anche a causa mia. Mi sentivo troppo giovane per una cosa simile."

"Lo sei. Giovane, intendo."

"Sì, ma è passato un anno. E in un anno cambiano un sacco di cose. E poi mi sono fatto carico della mia famiglia per anni. Questo non è poi tanto diverso."

Fabrizio lo guardò confuso senza capire cosa volesse dire, ed Ermal aggiunse: "Ho visto spesso sui social foto di te e tuo figlio insieme. Ho iniziato a pensare che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto così tanto condividere con voi certi momenti. Ho iniziato a pensare che mi mancavi troppo per starti lontano e che tuo figlio sembra un bambino così carino che avrei potuto fare un tentativo, avrei potuto provare a starti accanto. A stare accanto a entrambi."

"Dici sul serio?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise. "Sì. In realtà ho comprato un biglietto per Roma per la prossima settimana. Avevo programmato di venire da te dopo la mia laurea, ma mi hai preceduto."

Fabrizio sorrise. Era incredibile come anche in quel momento e con tutta la situazione che c'era tra loro, avessero avuto la stessa idea.

Anche distanti, continuava a esserci qualcosa che li legava.

Un legame indissolubile che si era creato dal primo momento in cui si erano visti e che non si era spezzato nemmeno dopo tutti quei mesi di separazione.

"Quindi..." iniziò Fabrizio, tenendo le mani in tasca e dondolandosi sui talloni, indeciso su come comportarsi dopo la confessione di Ermal.

Il riccio sorrise e si avvicinò a lui, trovandosi così vicino che poteva sentire il suo respiro. "Quindi mi sono appena laureato e tu sei venuto qua senza nemmeno un biglietto di auguri. Almeno un bacio credo di meritarlo."

Fabrizio sorrise come non sorrideva da mesi. Finalmente era felice, finalmente Ermal era di nuovo con lui.

"Tutti i baci che vuoi" disse, prima di attirarlo a sé e baciarlo.

Quel bacio sapeva di casa, aveva una sensazione di familiarità, ma allo stesso tempo aveva un sapore nuovo. Era la continuazione di ciò che c'era stato tra loro, e contemporaneamente l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo.

Ma soprattutto sapeva di felicità.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

***

Ermal si rigirò tra le coperte, alla ricerca del corpo caldo sdraiato accanto a lui.

Quando lo trovò sorrise, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, e gli si accoccolò vicino, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.

"Buongiorno" mormorò Fabrizio ancora assonnato.

Il peso della testa di Ermal sulla propria spalla era stato un ottimo modo per svegliarsi, molto più piacevole del risveglio che aveva avuto nei mesi passati.

"Buongiorno. E buon Natale" rispose Ermal, baciandogli affettuosamente la spalla e poi tornando ad appoggiarci sopra la testa.

"Anche a te, amore."

Era davvero un buon Natale.

L'anno precedente lo aveva passato con la sua famiglia. Aveva invitato anche Libero e Giada ed era stato quasi semplice sopportare l'assenza di Ermal.

Però c'erano stati i momenti in cui invece aveva pensato a quanto fosse stato bello l'unico Natale che avevano passato insieme.

E ora, finalmente, erano di nuovo insieme.

"Dovremmo alzarci" disse Ermal, ma senza muoversi di un millimetro. Stava troppo bene lì per avere la forza - e la voglia - di spostarsi.

Fabrizio allungò un braccio verso il comodino e afferrò il cellulare, controllando l'ora sul display. Poi lo posò di nuovo sbuffando.

"Hai ragione, gli ospiti saranno qui tra un paio d'ore al massimo. Spiegami perché abbiamo deciso di organizzare il pranzo di Natale."

"Perché eravamo presi dall'entusiasmo della nostra convivenza. Ma in realtà non è quello che mi preoccupa" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio non ebbe il tempo di chiedere di cosa stesse parlando.

La voce di Libero arrivò forte e chiara dalla stanza accanto, interrompendolo.

"Papà! Ermal! Apriamo i regali!"

"Ecco a cosa mi riferivo" disse Ermal.

"Possiamo fare finta di dormire?" chiese Fabrizio in un disperato tentativo di guadagnare tempo.

Ermal scosse la testa. "No. Libero ha voluto dormire qui per avere la possibilità di aprire i regali con suo padre, quindi ora ti alzi."

"Ha chiamato anche te, però."

"Infatti io mi sto alzando" rispose Ermal balzando giù dal letto.

Fabrizio richiuse gli occhi per un attimo, sentendo Ermal uscire dalla camera e dire: "Papà arriva subito. Da quale regalo vuoi iniziare?"

Sorrise senza rendersene conto.

Ermal si era adattato incredibilmente bene a quella nuova vita e aveva stretto un ottimo rapporto con Libero.

Fabrizio non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile, soprattutto visti gli eventi accaduti l'anno precedente.

Eppure ora Ermal stava scartando i regali di Natale con suo figlio. Fabrizio li sentiva ridere e parlare e non esisteva suono più bello di quello.

Prima di Ermal non aveva mai apprezzato davvero il Natale.

L'unica cosa che notava di quel periodo era il freddo, il caos nelle vie della città, i ritardi dei mezzi pubblici.

Ma da quando aveva conosciuto Ermal notava anche l'allegria, la spensieratezza, la gioia.

Aveva iniziato ad apprezzare l'idea di stare insieme alla famiglia, di festeggiare.

Aveva iniziato a vedere il Natale come un giorno speciale, e non più come un semplice numero sul calendario.

Si alzò svogliatamente, uscendo dalla camera da letto e raggiungendo il salotto.

Ermal e Libero erano seduti sul pavimento, davanti al grande albero di Natale che avevano addobbato insieme un paio di settimane prima.

Ermal stava cercando di capire il funzionamento del giocattolo che il bambino aveva appena estratto da uno dei pacchi, mentre Libero lo guardava curioso.

Guardandoli, Fabrizio si sentì improvvisamente molto fortunato.

Finalmente faceva il lavoro dei suoi sogni, aveva un figlio adorabile, un compagno che amava.

Non c'era altro che potesse desiderare, nient'altro che Babbo Natale potesse lasciargli sotto l'albero.

E andava bene così. Per la prima volta nella sua vita era finalmente tutto al posto giusto.

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci giunti alla fine di questa storia.
> 
> Mi dispiace quasi averla conclusa, ma dall'altra parte sono felice di essere arrivata alla fine. 
> 
> Scrivere questa storia mi ha aiutata molto in un periodo in cui non riuscivo a trovare nulla che mi facesse stare bene. Le prime settimane di lockdown sono state un duro colpo per me. Trovarmi improvvisamente a non poter più uscire, a non poter più frequentare le persone che ero abituata a vedere quasi ogni giorno, non poter banalmente andare a fare un giro per negozi... sono cose banali che ero abituata a fare che improvvisamente ho dovuto accantonare. E non è stato facile all'inizio. Soprattutto non è stato facile convivere con la mia famiglia per 24 ore al giorno senza la possibilità di potermi staccare anche solo per un'ora.
> 
> In quelle settimane, scrivere era la mia unica valvola di sfogo ed è stato in quelle settimane che ho abbozzato questa storia. Sono consapevole che non è al pari di molte altre cose che ho scritto e non sarà mai uno dei miei lavori migliori, ma avrà sempre un po' speciale nel mio cuore perché è stata in grado di farmi superare un momento in cui mi sembrava che nulla nella mia vita andasse per il verso giusto.
> 
> Come dice la canzone che ha ispirato questa storia: "our love is all we need to make it through", e mi piace pensare che anche nel mio caso l'amore sia stato tutto ciò che mi serviva per farcela. In questo caso l'amore per la scrittura e per questo fandom. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per avermi seguita così tanto in queste settimane. Vi assicuro che i vostri commenti significano più di quanto immaginate. 
> 
> Grazie di tutto. Alla prossima storia :)

**Author's Note:**

> Qualcuno di voi ha sicuramente già letto il primo capitolo di questa storia, visto che non è altro che una delle OS che avevo postato nella raccolta scritta nel periodo di Natale.   
> Ho deciso di partire da quella OS e sviluppare una long. Ci ho lavorato su per parecchio tempo, sfruttando il tempo che per ovvi motivo ho dovuto trascorrere in casa, e devo ammettere che nonostante il risultato finale sia nettamente inferiore a quello che speravo di ottenere, mi sono affezionata a questa storia e ho deciso di iniziare a pubblicarla comunque.   
> Il titolo della storia, Not alone, è un riferimento all'omonima canzone tratta da "A Very Potter Musical" (musical parodia su Harry Potter che vi consiglio di vedere se vi piace il genere, lo trovate su youtube).


End file.
